Mlle Mazamia
by Lolia Mazamia
Summary: 1890, Lolia Mazamia est envoyée par ses parents aristocrates, avec son amie, dans l'institut Sanctus Mariae à Londres, à cause de son caractère trop fort. Après une évasion ratée, l'amie de Lolia disparait, et réapparait sous la forme d'un cadravre, quelque semaines plus tard. Sherlock Holmes enquête sur ce meurtre, avec à ses côtés la jeune fille Normande.


Partie une:

Sherlock

Chapitre 1:

Nous voici en cette petite ville côtière Normande, répondant au charmant nom de Dieppe. Difficile de louper son port, ses riches navires, ses pêcheurs, ses gamins dévalant les rues, ses hautes et anciennes maisons nordiques, son château, ses légendes, sa petite église... et sa famille d'aristocrate. La seule et unique grande famille de la ville, excepté peut-être le vieux baron, veuf, qui vivait ici depuis de nombreux printemps...

Tout commence lors de ce dimanche glacial du mois de Novembre de l'année 1890, et comme tous les jours saints, depuis des décales, la famille Mazamia sortait de la messe.

Il était midi, et malgré le blizzard et la froideur de cet hiver apocalyptique, la ville entière s'était réunie pour la cérémonie religieuse. La tempête obligeait les badauds à se baisser pour qu'ils puissent progresser dans les rues, enneigées d'une espèce de boue froide, grise et gelée.

Le couple Mazamia se pressa jusqu'à leur voiture, dont le cocher frigorifié peinait à maintenir les chevaux calme. Le pauvre homme essayait d'apaiser, en vain, ses bêtes complètement affolées et terrorisées par les hautes vagues qui s'échouaient sur le port, et la neige emportée à toute vitesse par le vent qui soufflait à en décorner des bœufs.

Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris, presque noirs, et semblaient tourbillonner d'une façon qui prédisait presque la fin du monde...

Il semblait faire nuit.

Le mari Mazamia ouvrit la portière, et fit entrer sa femme dans le coche, à l'abri des rafales abominables qui s'acharnaient avec fureur sur la ville froide. L'homme suivit sa compagne à l'intérieur, et cria au roulier avant de refermer la porte derrière lui:

-À la maison!

Le comte Abraham Casey Mazamia s'assit sur la banquette de la diligence avec un soupir de fatigue, en face de sa tendre moitié.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux larges épaules, à la mâchoire carrée et prognathe. Roux, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés, il possédait de grands yeux foncés, intenses, froids et sévères, et un nez aquilin qui semblait avoir été cassé par le passé. Ses joues étaient creuses, et au-dessus de ses minces lèvres se trouvait une épaisse moustache flamboyante, malgré son âge avancé. Né à Édimbourg, cet écossais pure souche était un homme déterminé, grand stratège, avec des idées particulièrement arrêtées surtout concernant les femmes; très misogyne, de plus il était froid et distant avec n'importe qui. Bien entendu, ce « n'importe qui » n'était pas sa douce, son adorée, sa chère compagne, Adélice.

Cette délicieuse personne venant des fins fonds des montagnes Alsaciennes, semblait être la grâce et la douceur même. Mais on ne le dira jamais assez, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... Bien que d'allure fragile et docile, Adélice, ou Adèle pour son mari, possédait un caractère aussi bien trempé que son cher époux. Élevée dans la noblesse depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le moindre outrage aux règles se révélait un véritable sacrilège. Chrétienne déterminée, elle maudissait tout ce qui pouvait être, d'après elle, ''mauvais pour l'esprit'' . C'était une petite femme, avec des yeux de biche aussi limpides que du cristal, une peau blanche à faire peur, des lèvres d'un rouge profond et des beaux et longs cheveux noirs, ce jour entrelacés en un chignon compliqué, coiffé d'un sublime chapeau de feutre alourdi par des plumes, des rubans et des fausses fleurs blanches.

Mme Mazamia questionna soudain son mari, anxieuse:

-Mon cher? Lolia n'était point avec vous?

Il haussa des sourcils:

-Je pensais qu'elle était à vos côtés...

-Nullement. Fit-elle.

Le mari laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, avec son fort accent écossais, qui ne ressortait que lorsque la colère s'exprimait en lui:

-Elle s'est à nouveau échappée pendant la messe!

C'est alors que la voiture s'ébranla pour filer à toute vitesse dans la ville, tandis que le comte et la comtesse Mazamia pestaient de toute leur âme contre leur enfant, indigne de leur haut rang.

-Cette enfant nous fera perdre la tête. S'exaspéra froidement Adélice, droite, ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

La voiture eut un soubresaut, et poursuivit sa course à travers la campagne, en direction de la vaste propriété du comte. L'homme lui répondit alors:

-C'est certain. Elle est incapable de se tenir de façon correcte. Il faut réagir. Elle s'est fait renvoyer des 5 meilleures écoles françaises, à chaque fois pour les mêmes motifs. Cette année, elle n'a pas tenus 2 mois dès la rentrée. Il faut l'envoyer dans un institut plus ferme, madame.

-Et à quel lieu songez-vous? Quelle école serait capable de contenir le monstre d'insolence qu'elle est?

-Ma très chère, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

La route se poursuivit alors dans un des silences les plus complets, brisés par le martellement des sabots des chevaux contre la terre gelée, et le sifflement aigu du vent. Au bout de 15 minutes de routes, le coche finit par s'arrêter devant un immense portail en fer forgé.

Un homme tout de noir vêtu, s'empressa d'ouvrir alors la grande barrière, pour laisser passer la sombre voiture. Les chevaux entrèrent au trot dans la propriété, et s'arrêtèrent dans une vaste cour, à quelque mètre du gigantesque manoir Normand.

La maison s'élevait de deux étages, sur une largeur d'environ 65 à 98 pieds. Les murs étaient blancs, et en partie recouverts de rosiers, magnifiques en temps normal, mais à présent complètement gelés à cause du temps hivernal qui paralysait toute la région depuis plusieurs mois. Une grande porte en bois massif gardait jalousement l'intérieur de la riche maison, et elle semblait vouloir mettre à l'épreuve n'importe quel vide-gousset, même le jeune voleur, virtuose en la matière, qui prenait place sur presque tous les gros titres depuis quelque temps, Arsène Lupin, gentleman de son état. À chaque extrémités des rampes en pierre de l'escalier qui menait à la porte, se dressait, fiers et froids, deux lions en pierre grise. Leurs yeux aveugles semblaient vous transpercer de part en part, comme s'ils étaient vivants. Souvent, quand le compte recevait de la visite au manoir, avant de partir lorsqu'il faisait nuit, les gens prenaient ces petites statues pour des gros chiens de garde, attendant avec sang-froid leur proie, le voyageur importun et le voleur des plaines.

Les Mazamia sortirent en vitesse de la diligence, et se pressèrent de rejoindre le perron, afin de se retrouver au chaud et à l'abri, loin du blizzard, de la neige et du gel. La porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement à l'approche du couple de nobles, laissant apparaître sur le seuil une vieille femme potelée, au visage rond et bienveillant. Elle était vêtue d'une vieille jupe grise, dans laquelle était rentrée une large chemise tout aussi élimée que le bas. La chemise était entièrement boutonnée, et le col amidonné retenu par une cravate noire. La vieille domestique, au service de cette riche famille depuis près de 10 ans, portait sur son dos une veste de la même couleur que sa cravate, et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus par un chignon serré. Elle s'élança vers le couple, et les pressa à l'intérieur, au sec et au chaud. Une fois le comte et la comtesse dans le vaste hall d'entrée, elle referma la grande porte derrière elle, puis pris les épais manteaux que lui donnèrent ses maîtres. Abraham lui ordonna, passant sous le lustre de cristal du couloir, et en se dirigeant vers son bureau qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur:

-Madame Koedslin, demandez à Côme et à Olivia de venir dans mon bureau.

La vieille femme s'inclina respectueusement, et répondit, avant de se diriger vers une armoire qui se trouvait là, à côté de la porte d'entrée:

-Bié, mésieu.

Elle ouvrit le meuble, et rangea proprement les manteaux de vison, valant certainement quarante fois plus que son misérable salaire. Chose faite, elle descendit directement aux cuisines, dont s'échappait une douce odeur de pain frais, de tourte aux rognons ou autres plats qui allaient être servis au déjeuner des propriétaires de la demeure...

Elle alla rejoindre un jeune homme qui somnolait assis près du four, bien au chaud. Dans cette cuisine, il y régnait une véritable fournaise, en contraste avec l'extérieur. Elle réveilla brusquement le garçon en lui donnant une petite gifle sur la tête, et lui somma:

-Y'a le mésieu Mézémié qu'te mande, patio.

Le garçon se leva, avec une mine fatiguée. Il avait les cheveux châtains, avec des yeux verts, petit comme sa mère, mince comme son père, rusé et plein de ressource. Côme grommela, en se frottant les yeux:

-Morguenne... chu obligé?

-Pas d'morguenne 'vec moi. Où est ma fillote? Y veut qu'elle soit là.

Côme avait une sœur jumelle, Olivia, et ces deux-là se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. La seule différence, c'était que l'on pouvait sans difficultés distinguer le garçon de la fille.

-'vec M'zelle Lolia.

-'sont où?

-Tudieu, j'n'en sais point grand-chose...

La vieille domestique laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, et ordonna à son fils de monter rejoindre le maître du manoir.

Le jeune domestique, non sans grommeler dans sa barbe, monta en traînant des pieds les escaliers, puis erra dans les couloirs sombres qui le séparaient du bureau de Mr Mazamia. Puis, il arriva devant une porte en bois sombre et verni, son but.

Il toqua poliment trois fois, et un vague ''entrez'' se fit entendre. Il obéit, les jambes tremblantes.

Il avait toujours eu peur de cet écossais. Non pas de la personne en elle-même à vrai dire, mais c'était ses yeux qu'il haïssait. Il était mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de cet homme. Bien que d'un bleu éclatant, ils semblaient être aussi sombres qu'une nuit froide et sans lune. Vides comme le cœur d'un avare devant des nécessiteux. Mauvais comme ceux d'un tueur.

Il se retrouva finalement devant le maître des lieux, qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur une feuille blanche avec un stylo plume, invention toute récente, qui devait valoir très cher. Il lui ordonna de s'approcher, et tonna, visiblement agacé, sans cesser d'écrire:

-Où se trouve votre sœur?

Le garçon répondit, en se tordant des doigts:

-J'le sais point m'sieur... j'vous l'diras aussitôt m'sieur. J'pense qu'elle est avec mam'zelle Lolia, m'sieur…

L'homme se figea, en entendant les mots que venaient de prononcer Côme. Un silence presque palpable régnait alors dans la pièce. L'aristocrate se leva, et se dirigea lentement vers le jeune domestique. Il déclara, en lui tournant autour:

-Vous n'en savez rien?

L'adolescent balbutia, les yeux rivés sur le sol, en tremblant de tous ses membres:

-P… point plus qu'vous mon... Mons... monsieur...

Il avait l'impression d'être un misérable rat d'égout, autour de qui tournait un gros chat particulièrement vorace et affamé. C'est alors que l'homme tant redouté se posta devant le jeune garçon, les bras croisés sur son torse, aussi sévère qu'il en avait coutume:

-Bien... Alors voici ce que vous allez faire: Vous allez aller en ville, et vous allez me retrouver votre chère sœur...

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Côme. Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux, chose qu'il avait horreur de faire. L'écossai haussa soudainement le ton, et poursuivit avec colère:

-... ainsi cette amnésique trainée qui ose prétendre être ma fille et qui commet l'outrage de salir le nom de notre fière lignée!

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, complètement affolé, Côme quitta le bureau en manquant de trébucher dans les escaliers. Il courut à travers le hall, tourmenté. Qui savait ce que le maître des lieux pouvait faire, s'il était en colère ? Il sortit, en veillant à bien refermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Côme avait des raisons d'avoir des craintes. Le comte était bien capable de le mettre à la porte, lui et sa famille, s'il ne retrouvait pas sa fille…

Sans ralentir, il traversa l'immense cours, en direction de l'écurie du domaine.

Il entra dans l'immense bâtisse de bois, guère essoufflé, qui sentait l'âcre odeur de fumier et des bêtes entassées les unes sur les autres. Côme aperçut un homme au fond de l'écurie, en train de guider deux superbe pur-sang noirs vers leurs enclos. C'était ces deux mêmes chevaux qui tiraient la diligence des Mazamia le matin. Et son guide, le cocher, était par la même occasion le père de Côme. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de son père, et lui déclara sa requête :

-Pé ! Y' m'fau un d'té bestios, steplé.

Récitent, Monsieur Koedsin demanda :

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, tu as fait peur au cheval, et tu as failli de fracasser la tête dans les bas-côtés.

Etrangement, étant originaire d'une famille aisée de Paris, cet homme avait un langage complètement différent de sa femme : vous remarquerez l'absence de tout accent normand ou autre…

Son fils répliqua alors, les mains dans les poches:

-Bé si tu n' m'rfile pas de cheval, c'est le pé Mazamia qui va me le francastouiller le crâne si je n'retrouve point sa p'tit fillotte chérie...

Julien ne répondit pas, et fis entrer un des étalons aux poils nuit dans un des box, et continua à parcourir l'écurie qui empestait le fumier. Il soupira alors, en faisant entrer le deuxième cheval ébène dans un enclot:

-Je présume que ta sœur est avec elle?

-Morguienne, ça va se soué qu'j'le fé pour r'touver olivié. C'est pa l'pé Mazamié qje j'crains, c'est ma mé !

Le jeune homme avais vu juste : le cocher connaissait bien le tempérament de feu de sa femme, et il faisait tout pour ne pas la contrarier au risque de finir ses vieux jours complètement sourd... Il lâcha à son garçon:

-Prend celui que tu veux. Je veux qu'il soit de retour ici avant le crépuscule.

Le gamin pris un des chevaux encore sellé, grimpa dessus et partit au galop de la propriété, en criant à son cher père:

-Pas d'problém le pé!

À quelques lieues de là, alors que tout le monde s'activait vivement dans les recherches de la jeune aristocrate et de son innocente amie, dans la petite chapelle abandonnée du domaine Thibernesnil, Lolia Mazamia riait de bon cœur avec Olivia Koedslin, assises face à face, séparées par un petit feu.

-Maurice? Maurice Leblanc, le gars qui court toujours après des gamines de 16, 17 ans, alors qu'il en a 26? Le fils de l'armateur? Questionna avidement Lolia, avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Lui même! Répondit Olivia dans un rire.

Lolia était une jeune fille de 16 ans, avec des yeux bruns en amande, et des longs cheveux noirs jais. Sa peau était blanche, et elle faisait ressortir terriblement ses lèvres charnues, d'un naturel très rouge. Son regard était toujours plein de malice et elle possédait un sacré caractère. Il faut savoir également qu'elle ne supportait pas l'enfermement, et n'aspirait qu'à une chose: la liberté.

Et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle s'était faite renvoyer de pas moins de 10 écoles, dont 5 étaient les meilleures de France, pour encore et toujours le même motif: fuite de l'établissement, insolences envers les professeurs, non-respect des règles... Et pourtant, c'était une fille délicate, respectueuse et correcte (du moins avec ceux ''qui méritaient un traitement digne de ce nom'' comme elle disait...).

Malgré un tempérament digne d'une femme espagnole, elle possédait une très grande connaissance. Elle pouvait vous citer des tirades entières de Cyrano de Bergerac, en dansant, mimant, ou peignant une réplique de la Mona Lisa. Elle avait une véritable passion pour les enquêtes policières, dont elle gardait le moindre article du journal ''Le Gil Blas'' (secrètement bien entendu. Si sa mère, ou même son père venaient à l'apprendre, ils ne supporteraient pas le choc), et avait un talent pour se déguiser, à en faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grand comédiens. Elle changeait littéralement le personnage, pour en devenir un autre. Elle transformait sa voix à sa guise, autant son regard, que son écriture. Elle pouvait être n'importe qui. C'était aussi une grande adepte des arts... Tout y passait: chant, écriture, dessin, musique, poésie, sculpture... et j'en passe! Elle s'était même découvert une passion dévorante pour les sports de combats… Escrime, boxe anglaise… Pour ainsi dire, elle ne tenait pas en place…

Olivia, elle, était sa meilleure amie, depuis qu'elle était toute gamine. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir, jamais elles n'avaient été séparées. Quand Lolia partait, Olivia allait avec elle. C'était bien la seule chose que les parents Mazamia autorisaient à leur fille, sans broncher une seconde. Ils étaient même prêts à payer la pension en école pour Olivia, pour qu'elle soit avec leur enfant.

Étrange de la part de gens assez séduis par l'avarice.

La jeune fille de domestique était une enfant calme, très douce, et docile. Elle avait contrairement à son jumeau, une maitrise plus sûre de la langue française. Elle ne se passionnait pas à grand-chose, et sa vision du monde se limitait assez au fait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait finir enfermée dans une maison avec un mari respectable, avec une petite lignée à ses bras, et une famille d'aristocrates à nourrir. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que, à défaut d'être particulièrement charitable, elle était d'une nature très particulière. Non pas qu'elle fût rancunière, mais elle n'était pas amnésique... Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à fermer les yeux pour une quelconque trahison ou mensonge... Et pour finir, sur le plan physique, c'était le double exact de son frère, Côme, en version féminine. Brune aux yeux verts, très maigre, et assez petite.

-Le descendant de l'armateur... Railla Lolia, amusée par ce que lui racontait son amie.

-Et je ne t'ai pas tout raconté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Tu sais que ce gars est plutôt chiffe molle ?

-On ne peut plus… Confirma Lolia.

-Et bien je l'ai provoqué en duel.

-Oh non… Tu n'as pas fait une chose pareille ? Laissa échapper la fille du comte Mazamia, les yeux grands ouverts.

Olivia se mit à rire :

-Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que, bien qu'il soit plus grand… j'ai gagné le duel !

-C'est pas possible… C'est un comble ! Un fils d'armateur, qui perd un combat! Tu te payes de ma tête !

-Je te le jure! Insista-t-elle. À ton tour maintenant!

-À mon tour de raconter quelque chose? Pff... Soupira Lolia, agacée.

La petite brune, assise en tailleur, l'encouragea:

-Allez!

Lolia eut quelque petites secondes de réflexion, et questionna, le visage mystérieux, des ombres virevoltant autour d'elle:

-Connais-tu l'histoire de cette chapelle?

-Cette ruine a une histoire digne de susciter mon attention?

-En effet. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Il existe un tunnel, un passage souterrain menant cette chapelle au château Thibernesnil.

-La demeure du vieux Devanne?

-Lui même. Ce tunnel n'a pas servi au premier venu.

Olivia gloussa, moqueuse:

-Qui donc? Des rois?

-Absolument ma grande... Henry IV, et le vieux Louis XVI…

-Non? Raconte!

-Et bien c'est très simple. L'avant-veille de la bataille d'Arques, le roi Henri IV vint souper et coucher dans le château de Devanne (qui à cette époque-là appartenait à son grand-oncle, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut). À onze heures du soir, Louise de Tancarville, la plus jolie dame de Normandie, fut introduite auprès de lui par ce souterrain dont je t'ai parlé, avec la complicité du duc Edgard, qui, en cette occasion, livra le secret de la famille par rapport au tunnel. Ce secret, Henri IV le confia plus tard à son ministre Sully, qui raconte l'anecdote dans ses «Royales Œconomies d'État» sans l'accompagner d'autre commentaire que de cette phrase charmante: «_La hache tournoie dans l'air qui frémit, mais l'aile s'ouvre, et l'on va jusqu'à Dieu._»

Olivia la regarda quelque secondes, et s'insurgea:

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire!

-Justement, c'est là le but du jeu!

-Et Louis XVI, est ce fut également pour recevoir la visite d'une dame qu'il se fit ouvrir le souterrain?

-Je n'en sais rien... Tout ce qu'il est permis de dire, c'est que Louis XVI a séjourné vers la fin des années 1700 à Thibernesnil, et que sa célèbre armoire de fer, trouvée au Louvre sur la dénonciation de Gamain, renfermait un papier avec ces mots écrits par lui: «_Thibernesnil_: 2-6-12.».

Olivia soupira, agacée, en croisant ses bras sur son torse:

-Ça nous avance encore moins...

Lolia se leva, et tendis sa main pour aider son amie à se relever, en expliquant:

-Au contraire, c'est très simple...

Elle la prit par le bras, et la mena devant une pierre tombale savamment sculptée, et couverte de poussière. Elle représentait un vieil homme, aux yeux fermés, barbu, avec un nez en bec d'aigle. Cette pierre tombale, c'était celle du duc Rollon, avec gravée des douze lettres en relief «Thibernesnil», juste en dessous de la statue. Olivia grommela, en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la statue:

-C'est une vieille statue couverte de poussière? Et ensuite?

Lolia soupira, exaspérée:

-Olivia... C'est grâce à cette ''vielle statue'' que j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te conter. Aie un petit peu de respect je te prie... Te souviens-tu de la phrase que je t'ais énoncée?

-Comment oublier une phrase incompréhensible? «_La hache tournoie dans l'air qui frémit, mais l'aile s'ouvre, et l'on va jusqu'à Dieu._». Et ensuite? Où va-t-on trouver une hache?

Lolia s'était accroupie face à l'inscription gravée dans la pierre tombale.

-Il n'est pas question de Hache, ici...

Elle fit alors parcourir son doigt sur les lettres, en récitant:

-_L'H tournoie._...

Elle s'empara de la lettre ''H'' du ''Thibermesnil'' en relief, et le fit tourner vers la droite, d'un quart de tour.

Olivia murmura:

-Qu'est-ce que...

Lolia poursuivit impassible, en faisant courir son doigt sur la lettre ''R'' du même mot:

-..._dans l'R qui frémit..._

Elle prit le R, le fit tourner d'un quart de tour vers la droite, et de deux quart de tours vers la gauche. Aussitôt après qu'elle ait fait cette étrange manipulation, un enclenchement intérieur résonna dans la chapelle à moitié en ruine. Le vent soufflait toujours avec rage dehors, et produisait un sifflement constant et désagréable. Olivia questionna, en s'accroupissant à côté de son amie, fascinée:

-Qu'as-tu donc fait?

-Rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste résolu une énigme. Mais je n'ai pas encore terminé...

La jeune domestique s'enquit, ravie:

-_L' L s'ouvre!_

La jeune Koedsin s'empara du L de ''Thibermesnil'', et le tira vers elle. Aussitôt après, le sol se déroba sous les deux filles les entrainant dans le vide. Elles poussèrent toute deux une exclamation de surprise, alors qu'elles atterrirent droit dans un couloir en pierre noires et grises, sombre, humide et gelé.

Lolia atterris les fesses dans une flaque de boue, et par chance, Olivia atterris à plat ventre sur de la terre sèche. Les gamines se relevèrent avec difficultés, grommelant et gémissant de douleur.

-Oh non... Soupira la fille des aristocrates, en voyant où elle avait atterris. Elle tenta d'enlever la boue de sur ses vêtements, mais au lieu de la faire partir, elle l'étala encore plus sur sa robe du dimanche, qui s'avérait être blanche. Elle gémit:

-Mère va m'envoyer en enfer...

Olivia regarda son amie, et assura sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-Je crois plus que c'est _ma _mère qui va te damner en voyant qu'elle va devoir refaire devenir ce vêtement blanc...

Lolia lui rendit alors son sourire, sa bonne humeur reprenant le dessus:

-Peut m'importe qui me tuera, pour l'instant, je tiens à ma vie...

La jumelle de Côme regarda alors le boyau souterrain, et questionna:

-Sais-tu où ça mène?

Lolia se mit à fouiller ses poches, en quête de son paquet d'allumettes, tout en répondant:

-Je te l'ais dit tout à l'heure... À la demeure du vieux baron Devanne. Après, je ne sais pas si le tunnel est toujours en état, et à quel endroit il mène dans le château.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel (enfin... au plafond plutôt), constatant la faible luminosité des lieux:

-De toutes manières, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir: aller au bout. L'entrée de la chapelle s'est refermée...

Pendant ce temps, Lolia avait enfin trouvé le paquet qu'elle recherchait, sortit fébrilement une allumette de la boîte, et la gratta contre le bord granulé du paquet. Difficile de croire qu'un petit bout de bois, et une pâte composée de soufre, de chlorure de potassium, de gomme et d'amidon puisse apporter chaleur, réconfort et lumière à des êtres humains, en un simple grattement contre une surface rugueuse... Et pourtant ce fut bien le cas lorsque Lolia et Olivia furent éclairées par la minuscule flammèche qui rongeai le petit bout de bois. La fille de Mrs Koedslin fit le tour d'elle-même, et aperçus une torche qui, par des temps anciens avaient certainement servis à ces rois, ou ces amants qui rejoignaient leur douce et tendre...

Elle s'en empara, et sautilla devant son amie, en lui tendant la torche:

-Vite! Pas de temps à perdre, il faut absolument qu'on aille voir cela!

Lolia lui jeta un regard vitreux, et ne vit pas que la flamme s'approchait dangereusement de ses petits doigts blancs. Soudain, elle lâcha le bout de bois, en s'écriant:

-Aïe !

Elle secoua sa main droite vivement, comme si ce fus le remède les plus efficace pour la guérir de sa petite brûlure. Elle soupira, exaspérée, et sortit une nouvelle allumette, qu'elle gratta sans plus attendre, et mis la flamme en contact avec le bout de la torche que tenais Olivia. L'huile, qui par chance n'avait pas séché sur l'embout du tissus, s'embrasa aussitôt. Le pas incertain, les deux filles avancèrent le long du tunnel sombre et froid. Olivia s'accrocha au bras de son amie, peu rassurée, à la vue des nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui tapissaient le plafond. Au passage des deux damoiselles, quelques chauves-souris dérangées par la lumière partirent à tire l'aile. Lolia était frigorifiée, maintenant qu'elle était à moitié couverte de boue et d'eau. Elles continuaient de marcher, en silence, peu rassurées, comme par peur de tomber sur quelques monstres imaginaire qui se tordaient dans l'ombre des murs moisis, ou quelque criminels sortis de leur rêves les plus fous.

Lolia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ces affaires policières dont elle avait décortiqué tous les détails, en revoyant des visages qui semblaient lui apparaître sous son nez. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur l'un de ces hommes au visage tordus par la haine et le crime.

Olivia, elle, pensait aux contes que lui racontait sa mère, enfant. Des légendes de sa région, innocentes, mais qui la terrifiait plus que tout... Aux Arragoussets, ces espèces de nains belliqueux qui voulaient se Loliar à des femmes humaines ou autres superstitions Normandes. Elle osa même imaginer une seconde de tomber sur ces chiens noctambules qui se nourrissaient de chair humaine, qui étaient une des choses qu'elle haïssait le plus, d'où sa peur des chiens (en particuliers les gros molosses qui servaient à la police, ou aux personnes riches pour défendre leur vastes propriétés). Les deux filles accrochées l'une à l'autre ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, trop dignes et trop fières pour rebrousser le chemin. Elles manquèrent à de nombreuses reprises se trébucher sur une flaque verglacée, ou sur une racine dépassant du sol, mais à chaque fois, elles se retenaient mutuellement, leur amitié de toujours les aidant à surmonter leurs peurs et leurs difficultés. Il faisait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure de leur progression. La seule phrase que murmura Lolia à son amie lors de son trajet, ce fut:

-Si on continue longtemps comme ça, on va finir par se retrouver aux Indes!

Olivia n'avais pas répliqué, si ce ne fut par une petit rire hystérique montrant sa forte angoisse. Puis, après un temps qui leur semblât une éternité, elles finirent par s'arrêter devant un mur, très ancien, fabriqué à l'aide des mêmes pierres que la chapelle. Grises, fissurées et bosselées de partout. Au beau milieu de ce mur, il y avait exactement la même inscription, avec très certainement le même mécanisme et le même mode de fonctionnement d'ouverture que la petite église. En bas et en haut du mur, une faible lumière blanche filtrait au travers. Derrière ce mur: la liberté.

Sans plus attendre, Lolia récita, se rappelant des vers qu'elle avait vu elle se sait plus trop où:

-_L'H tournoie, dans l'R qui frémit, mais l'L s'ouvre._

Elle prit le ''H'' de l'inscription en relief de ''Thibermesnil'', et la fit tourner vers la droite, un quart de tour. Olivia, fière comme une reine, pris le ''R'' et fit le même geste que l'on fait dans on ouvre la serrure d'une vieille porte avec une clé. Un enclenchement puissant résonna dans le couloir. La brunette normande pris finalement le ''L'' et « l'ouvrit » pour ainsi dire, comme une porte. C'est alors que dans un vacarme abominable, un mécanisme se mit en marche autour d'elles, qu'elles n'avaient pas du tout remarqué en arrivant ici.

Des sifflements aigus, des frottements de chaînes rouillées, le grincement du bois qui n'avait guère bougé depuis des années. Des engrenages tournaient, des cordes et d'épaisses chaînes montaient, tandis que d'autre descendaient, des leviers s'activaient... Pour laisser ouvrir le mur de pierre comme une porte sans poignée, et laisser le passage libre aux deux jeunes françaises qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Olivia posa la torche, dont la flamme commençait à faiblir, sur une sorte de gros chandelier réservé à cet usage, dans le souterrain secret, puis sans lâcher son amie, elles entrèrent dans un boudoir richement décoré, et très bien réchauffé. Au moment où elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles entendirent le bruyant mécanisme s'inverser, et la porte de pierre se referma d'elle-même, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules dans un lieu qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas.

La pièce était ronde (de diamètre d'environ dix mètres), et les murs recouverts de riches et anciennes tapisseries qui vantaient et narraient le même histoires depuis des siècles, celles de leurs chevaliers passés affrontant dragons et autres chimères, des comtes et de riches barons qui sauvaient les peuples des famines et des épidémies, ou celles des beaux et galants seigneurs partant en croisade au nom de Dieu.

Le sol en pierre était couvert d'immenses tapis persans, ce qui donnait à cette pièce une allure encore plus feutrée, étant donné qu'elle ne possédait pas de fenêtres. L'éclairage était assuré par de nombreux chandeliers sur lequel étaient posés des bougies allumées, et un petit lustre en fer forgé, qui se balançait doucement au bout de sa longue chaine noire.

Les meubles, eux, étaient certainement aussi anciens que les tapisseries, et valaient certainement très cher, avec leurs motifs finement sculptés à même le bois. À côté de la cheminée, où ronflait un grand feu qui réchauffait doucement la pièce, il y avait une grande bibliothèque contenant de nombreux et anciens ouvrages, tous ayant certain la valeur d'une grande maison à eux tout seul. Mais le clou de cette sorte d'exposition, c'était une vitrine, posée là, en deux très vieux meubles en chêne. Elle contenait des bijoux rutilants et magnifiques. Des bagues en or ornées des saphir et des rubis les plus purs, des colliers en or blanc sertis de diamants, de lourdes boucles d'oreilles avec des émeraudes de la taille d'une petite noix. Il y en avait des dizaines comme cela, et il y en avait certainement pour plusieurs millions de francs! Lolia n'en revenait pas de voir qu'une maigre et fragile petite vitre la séparait d'objets, de parures aussi précieuses et chères.

Elle murmura à Olivia, stupéfaite:

- Ils sont splendides... Regarde ça! Ils brillent de mille feux, alors qu'i peine de quoi éclairer cette pièce!

L'autre jeune fille haussa des épaules, impassibles. Ces choses froides et inutiles ne lui faisaient aucun effet, elle n'aimait pas cela. Mais Lolia, elle était littéralement fascinée par ces objets qui rien qu'à la vue, on devine leur valeur inestimables, et leur histoire incroyable. Des facettes luisantes et lisses, des centaines d'heures de dur travail certainement pour obtenir un résultat comme celui-ci. Jamais Lolia n'avais vu d'aussi beaux bijoux, même pas dans le coffre de son père et de sa mère.

Soudain, la sortant de cette transe, quelqu'un entra bruyamment dans la pièce, en faisant écraser violemment dans le mur une petite porte dissimulée par une tapisserie. Ce quelqu'un était agrippé à un fusil de chasse, et son visage donnait l'impression d'un bœuf prêt à charger.

En voyant le fusil, Olivia eut un petit cri de surprise, et Lolia sursauta quand l'homme chargea l'arme, pointée dangereusement vers les deux gamines. Il était assez grand, brun avec quelque cheveux blancs, sa lèvre supérieure recouverte par une épaisse moustache brune, et le menton dissimulé par une barbiche taillée en bouc. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus fou, surtout agrippé comme cela à son arme à feu.

Lolia prit un air conciliant, bien que ses jambes et ses mains tremblassent légèrement, et dit doucement au quadragénaire:

-Monsieur Devanne? Vous souvenez vous de moi? C'est Lolia Mazamia. La fille d'Abraham Casey Mazamia avec qui vous faites vos parties de chasses les dimanches après-midi de printemps.

Méfiant comme belette, le vieil homme ne baissa pas son arme, et siffla:

-Je sais qui tu es, toi et ta copine. Votre père vous cherche partout depuis la fin de la messe. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici?

Lolia détestait ce genre de questions, mais heureusement pour elle, elle était douée pour le mensonge:

-À vrai dire, j'ai vanté votre richesse à Olivia, qui m'assurait que personne d'autre dans la région n'était aussi riche que les Mazamia. J'ai voulu lui prouver cela en lui faisant visiter votre si vaste propriété, qui montre votre ressource inestimable, ainsi que votre château qui est le symbole même d'un patrimoine complet.

A grande offrande, grande réflexion, et à politesse extrême, méfiance extrême. L'homme n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et ne se laissa pas berner par du cirage de bottes.

-Par où êtes-vous rentrées? Mes gardiens veillent nuit et jours, et ne laissent entrer personne sans mon autorisation.

-Il n'y avait personne, et les grilles était grande ouvertes. Je n'ai pas totalement compris pourquoi, car ce que je sais à tel point vous ne plaisantez pas avec la sécurité, mais la cour était déserte à notre arrivée.

Le baron commença à baisser son arme, indécis. Puis, il la désarma, et déclara d'une voix désagréable, en posant le fusil sur un meuble:

-Suivez-moi.

Elles obéirent, tête baissée mais avec un long soupir de soulagement, et l'homme les emmena en dehors de la pièce circulaire, qui menait directement dans une vaste cour octogonale, pavé de pierres grises, et dont les murailles solides défiait toutes les puissances de la nature à s'acharner contre elles, sans qu'elle puisse en être ébranlée une seconde. Les deux jeunes filles furent frigorifiées au moment même où elles passèrent dehors. Elles passaient d'une pièce chaude, réchauffée et à l'abri du vent, à la plus grande des tempêtes de neige.

D'ailleurs, la glace autant que la neige avaient transformé les lieux, d'ordinaires gris et maussade. Le lierre qui recouvrait un grand pan des murs était couvert de givre, qui lui donnait une teinte bleuâtre. La neige avait recouvert les arbres de la petite place, et seule une allée était creusée dans la neige gelée pour permettre au fiacre personnel du baron d'entrer et de sortir de la propriété. Hé oui, essayez donc de creuser avec une pelle dans de la neige transformée en glace. Autant essayer de casser un rocher avec une petite cuillère.

Il leur ordonna froidement, avant de partir elles ne surent exactement où:

-Montez dans le fiacre.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture, Lolia se sentant mal à l'aise, et Olivia avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elles s'assirent et la petite Koedslin referma la porte pour empêcher le vent de s'engouffrer dans la boîte à roues. Lolia murmura à son amie, peu rassurée:

-Je vais me débrouiller pour que tu t'en sortes... Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère? Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie!

Lolia ne répondit pas, de moins en moins rassurée. Elle savait que cette affaire allait mal se terminer. Elle aurait dû ne pas se faire repérer, et rentrer avant la fin de la messe pour ne pas faire remarquer sa disparition, plutôt que de s'attarder à la taverne à parler avec les marins qui lui contaient leurs aventures et leurs périlleux voyages, d'aller voir les pêcheurs et de s'enfuir à la chapelle du domaine du baron Devanne.

Mais le mal était fait, elle ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Elles ne parlèrent plus, jusqu'à ce que le baron revienne, une lettre en main. Il ouvrit la porte, et la donna à Lolia avec pour maigre explication:

-Vous la donnerez à votre père. Mon cocher va vous ramener chez vous.

Lolia commença, suppliante:

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Tout sauf ça...

Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle, encore moins avec un mot du baron Devanne disant certainement qu'elles étaient entrées par effraction chez lui, adressé à son père.

Le vieil homme brun dit brusquement:

-Il est 15 heures Miss Mazamia. Vous avez disparu depuis près de 5 heures, vos parents doivent se morfondre rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas savoir où vous êtes.

-J'ai des doutes sur ce sujet-là... Grommela-t-elle.

-Mon fiacre arrivera chez vous dans environ 30 minutes. Ne commettez pas d'imprudences en route.

Il referma la porte, et cria au cocher d'aller à la propriété des Mazamia, abandonnant les gamines à leur sort. Lolia jeta sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-Dans 30 minutes, je vais mourir. Tout ce que je possède te reviendra. Je vais faire mon testament. As-tu une feuille et de l'encre?

Olivia grinça:

-Ne plaisante pas avec la mort. Ce n'est pas drôle.

La fille du comte soupira, et ferma les yeux, se laissant balloter par les sursauts de la voiture. Le vent continuait de s'acharner avec autant de rage qu'il y avait là 5 heures, et la neige qu'elle voyait tourbillonner à toute vitesse dans les puissantes rafales de vent lui gelèrent les os encore plus. Elle ne dit plus un mot, plongée dans une sorte de transe, pensive comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. À vrai dire, elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Elle voyait déjà la mine de son père, courroucé dans le meilleur de cas, ou ulcéré dans le pire des cas, ce qui lui dirait, où il y avait des chances qu'elle finisse. Instituts, conservatoires, couvents, écoles spécialisées... prison? Cette dernière la fit frissonner. Du peu qu'elle connaissait de ses parents, elle les imaginait bien capables de l'envoyer travailler plusieurs mois dans une des pires prisons de France. Voire même un asile? Pourquoi pas après tout? Ils auraient la force et le courage de l'emmener là-bas...

Plus tard, on la sortit de ses songes, en la secouant par l'épaule:

-Hé... Lolia? Nous y sommes.

L'intéressée gémis, se leva, la mort dans l'âme. Elle descendit du fiacre, en traînant des pieds, et se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Le froid la mordit au plus profond de sa chair, n'hésitant pas à la faire souffrir un peu plus.

Avant même qu'elle gravisse la première marche du perron, la porte s'ouvrit, et deux femmes sortirent de l'intérieur du manoir: Mrs Koedslin, qui s'élança en courant sur sa petite fille, aux anges, rassurée qu'elle n'ait rien, et Madame Mazamia, froide et sévère, qui s'approcha de son enfant sans ciller, sans même afficher un quelconque sentiment de soulagement ou de joie. Elle n'essaya pas une fois d'accélérer son allure. Elle avançait dignement, pas à pas, le visage figé telle une statue de marbre. Elle se retrouva alors face à sa fille, qui n'avais cherché ni à s'enfuir, ni à s'avancer plus que cela. Elle était plus petite que sa fille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Puis soudain, changeant brutalement le masque impassible qu'elle affichait il y avait quelque secondes, la colère se lisait sur son visage. Elle gifla Lolia, qui resta de marbre. Après quelque secondes de silence, peut être respectueux ou peut être railleur, la jeune fille déclara:

-Je dois donner quelque chose à père.

Quand elle prononçait les mots de ''père'' et ''mère'', elle avait l'insignifiante impression de ne pas savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Un mot baragouiné comme celui d'une langue étrangère dont on ne pipe mot.

Elle contourna Aldélice, hautaine, et gravis les marches du perron. Elle entra dans le hall entrée, puis passa sous le lustre, et suivit un long tapis rouge qui menait à un escalier en marbre finement ciselé. Elle monta ce dernier, tout en observant les portraits de ses ancêtres accrochés sur les deux murs parallèles à l'escalier, la missive en main.

Elle s'arrêta au premier étage, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans son ventre. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle prit le couloir qui allait sur la droite, le long duquel était posé un grand tapis noir. Les murs couverts d'une peinture rouge aux motifs compliqués, contrastaient avec les moulures blanches et anciennes accrochées au plafond. Elle passa devant trois portes, et s'arrêta devant la quatrième à gauche, la dernière.

Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Elle prit son souffle pour se calmer, et rassemblant tout son courage, elle frappa à la porte. Dieu de cette Terre, si elle avait su ce qui allait lui arriver, elle n'aurait jamais toqué à cette porte d'ébène, croyez-moi! Une voix autoritaire lui ordonna, à l'intérieur de la pièce:

-Entrez!

Elle obéit, et referma la porte derrière elle.

Le bureau était très grand, et chauffé à outrance, bien que le feu de la cheminée ne fût pas très gros. Le bureau en bois de cèdre verni de Monsieur Mazamia, posé sur un grand tapis rouge, trônait au milieu de la pièce, couvert d'un amas de feuilles, documents, livres, plumes et bouteille d'encres. Devant le bureau, deux luxueux fauteuils en cuir brun, tout aussi luisant l'un que l'autre. Les murs étaient couverts de grandes étagères qui prenaient toute la hauteur, et toute la largeur de la pièce. Ces dernières étaient remplies à craquer de livres, de bibelots et de boîtes à cigares, Abraham Mazamia étant un grand fumeur de havane. Néanmoins, sur le mur de droite, les étagères étaient comme divisées en deux, séparées par une grande cheminée datant du règne de Louis XVI, dans laquelle ronflait un maigre feu.

Derrière l'homme, qui continuait d'écrire sans faire attention à son visiteur, il y avait une grande fenêtre, d'environ 1 mètre 30 de large par 3 mètres de haut, sans rideaux. À la droite de cette fenêtre se dressait la vieille horloge de grand-mère, qui se transmettait de générations en générations chez la famille écossaise, et qui produisait un horrible bruit de tic-tac que Lolia détestait par-dessus tout.

Charles Baudelaire avait écrit dans son œuvre toute récente ''_les Fleurs Du Mal'', _qui avait provoqué le scandale dans toutes les grandes villes de France, et que Lolia avait pu obtenir en cachette:

Horloge! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible, Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit: "Souviens-toi"!

Ces mots avaient marqué Lolia, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec cette horrible horloge et son balancier plaqué d'or.

Après quelque instants d'un silence presque palpable, Lolia rassembla tout son courage, s'avança, et donna la lettre du baron Devanne à son père, sans plus d'explications.

Il ne s'intéressa nullement au bout de papier blanc que lui avait posé la jeune fille sur son bureau. Elle questionna suspicieuse, mais commençant à être soulagée:

-Vous ne la lisez pas?

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille, qui s'efforça à sourire:

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais ce que l'on va me reprocher, ce que l'on va me dire. Cette lettre ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je porte plus d'attention sur celle que j'ai reçue hier dans la matinée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus, et insista:

-Mais encore?

Son père pris un papier plié posé proprement sur un coin de son bureau, la déplia d'un geste presque cérémonieux, et se mit à lire à haute voix, en anglais un passage très particulier de la lettre:

-_Nous seront ravis d'accueillir votre jeune enfant dans notre lycée, spécialisé dans la formation de jeune lady à partir du Lundi 7 Novembre de cette année._

À cet instant Lolia tomba de nues, et s'écria dans la langue natale de son père, c'est à dire en anglais:

-Je… Co… Quoi? Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça?

Son père étant écossais, elle avait une parfaite maitrise de la langue de Shakespeare, autant qu'elle savait parler français, en patois normand et alsacien.

-Vous n'êtes plus acceptée dans les établissements français. Il va falloir vous y faire. Répliqua Abraham, en repliant la lettre d'un air vainqueur. Vous irez en internat dans ce centre pour recevoir la meilleure éducation qui sied à une jeune fille de votre âge.

-Mais... mais Lundi 7... C'est demain!

-Absolument. À partir de demain, vous serez obligée de porter des vêtements convenables...

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la robe blanche souillée de boue, et poursuivit:

-... vous apprendrez couture, cuisine, bonnes manières et tout ce qui convient pour que vous deveniez une bonne épouse.

-Il en est hors de question!

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Comprenez que c'est pour votre bien, mon enfant. Tous les hommes de nos rangs ne veulent pas de vous, en voyant votre comportement de fille des rues. Il fallait réagir le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi vos bagages sont prêts, et que vous partez ce soir à bord du premier bateau avec Miss Koedslin, pour Londres. Il est de notre devoir de vous stopper dans vos délires suffragistes.

On frappa à la porte.

-Ah ! Voici mon rendez-vous. Fis Mr Mazamia.

Lolia, ignorant son père, s'exclama :

-Mais… Mais vous… Mais nous n'avons pas finis ! Il est hors que question que…

-Que quoi ? Que vous obéissiez à votre géniteur ?

-Exactement ! Je refuse d'être parquée tel un animal dans un lycée de je ne sais quoi, où on abrutit les jeunes filles à coups de couture et de bâton !

-JE M'EN MOQUE ! VOUS IREZ, MÊME S'IL FAUT UTILISER LE FOUET POUR VOUS Y CONDUIRE ! Rugit l'écossais, faisant sursauter Lolia.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vu son père dans cet état, lui qui a toujours été aussi calme et pragmatique.

On insista à la porte. Il hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales, empli de fureur des pieds à la tête :

-ENTREZ !

Lolia frappa du pied sur le sol, et se dirigea vers la sortie, en bousculant, sans regarder son visage, d'homme qui entrait, vêtu de noir. Elle ne s'excusa pas, et ferma violemment la porte derrière elle en sifflant entre ses dents :

-On verra cela. Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

_Chapitre__ 2:_

Le navire ''_Smethwyck_'' largua les amarres dans un grand bruit, et les moteurs à vapeur se mirent lentement en marche, faisant sortir de la fumée blanche des cheminées du navire. Les accompagnateurs des passagers, restés sur le bord du quai, faisaient leurs adieux à leurs proches à l'aide de grands gestes de la main.

Olivia, accrochée aux bastingages, faisait ses adieux à sa mère à l'aide de grands signes. Mrs Koedslin pleurait à chaudes larmes, et voyant son enfant partir vers l'inconnu avec une jeune fille, sa meilleure amie. Mais à défaut d'être sa meilleure amie, elle était avant tout, la fille d'une autre. Une inconnue. Ce détail ne la rassura pas, au contraire, en fut que plus attristée.

D'ailleurs, la fille Mazamia n'était pas sur le pont pour dire au revoir à son père et à sa mère, restée vainement aux côtés de la mère d'Olivia, dans l'attente d'un signe de leur enfant.

Non, Lolia ne voulait pas dire au revoir. D'ailleurs, enfermée dans sa cabine, elle maudissait comme jamais ses parents, en particulier son père, pour avoir osé l'envoyer dans ce lieu qui était une prison pour enfant officieuse.

Recroquevillée sur sa petite banquette, la tête posée sur ses genoux, sa valise posée à côté d'elle, elle avait pour seul réconfort d'idée de la fuite à peine elle aurait touché le sol anglais. Elle imaginait des stratégies farfelues, des scénarios autant possibles que dérisoires. Elle songea même à se jeter à l'eau avant de quitter le port, et rejoindre la rive à la nage. Mais quand cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle se ravisa en voyant à travers la minuscule fenêtre de leur petite cabine, avec quelle puissance les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers, et la neige qui n'avait cessé de tomber. Il faisait presque noir dehors. Il n'était guère que dix-huit heures, mais la nuit avait été avancée d'une certaine manière, pas les nuages gris et omniprésents.

Elle était désespérée...

Mais vous savez, Sénèque a dit un jour: _C'est quand on n'a plus d'espoir qu'il ne faut désespérer de rien._

Et il avait raison. C'est justement à cette phrase que Lolia songea. Et elle la rassura, autant qu'elle la réconforta. Autrement dit, elle allait mieux. Elle quitta alors sa couchette, ouvrit sa valise, et s'empara d'un des nombreux cahiers neufs que ses parents lui avaient achetés, ainsi qu'un crayon papier. Elle referma la valise, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et passa le reste de son temps à dessiner, au rythme des ballotements du bateau par les hautes vagues.

C'était un petit cabinet d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt par deux mètres, les murs couverts de planches en bois vernis, et avec pour mobilier qu'une petite commode en dessous d'un miroir fixé au mur, et deux inconfortables couchettes. L'éclairage était fourni par une unique lampe accrochée au plafond qui se faisait balloter de droite à gauche par le navire à vapeur qui ne cessait de tanguer de plus en plus fort, face aux hautes vagues et à la tempête phénoménale qu'il y avait dehors.

Malgré les éléments qui se déchainaient à l'extérieur, Lolia ne s'inquiéta pas une seconde, et ne sortit son nez de son cahier que quelque heures plus tard les doigts et les mains couvertes du graphite de son crayon à papier, lorsque Olivia entra dans la cabine, la démarche incertaine à cause des ballotements du bateau, désormais en plein milieu de la Manche.

Elle portait un plateau entre ses mains, sur lequel était posé une carafe d'eau, deux verres, ainsi que quelques sandwiches, qu'elle posa sur la commode en pin, en déclarant:

-Ils nous ont distribué le repas de ce soir. Nous arriverons demain vers 7 heures du matin. Ah, et nous avons la formelle interdiction de sortir des cabines. Ordres du capitaine.

-Magnifique. Ironisa son amie, en posant son nouveau carnet à croquis, ainsi que son crayon, à moitié usé tellement elle avait griffonné.

Olivia interrogea, en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure amie:

-As-tu un plan?

-Un plan? Pourquoi nous faudrait-il un plan?

-Pour s'enfuir, cela va de soi. À moins que tu ne capitules, et que tu rendes les armes en même temps que ta liberté à ce 'lycée de formations de jeunes ladies'.

Lolia répliqua de mauvaise humeur:

-Je ne capitulerais pas, c'est entendu?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et comment va-t-on faire?

La fille d'Abraham Casey laissa échapper un soupir, accompagné d'un sourire:

-J'ai pensé à tout. Mais mes idées sont presque irréalisables, ou trop dangereuses.

-Une idée qui n'est pas dangereuse ne peut pas être appelée une idée. Cita Olivia, en guise d'encouragement.

-Magnifique. Si Oscar Wilde pouvait nous aider à nous enfuir, là maintenant, ça nous aiderait énormément...

-Cesse donc d'être constamment de pessimiste... Quelle est ton idée la plus réalisable?

-Nous arriverons à Londres par la Tamise. Autrement dit, les rives ne seront pas loin du bateau une fois que nous serons dans les terres, et donc nous pourrions fuir à la nage. Le problème: nous n'avons pas d'argent, le courant de la Tamise est assez fort, et dehors il fait un froid digne des grands pôles.

-Sans oublier que ne sais pas nager...

-Tiens donc? Tu ne sais pas?

-Apparemment, puisque je te le dis. D'autres idées?

-On arrive à Londres, on se débrouille pour fuir avant d'arriver à l'école. Problème: les coupe-jarrets ne manqueraient pas une seconde pour nous détrousser de nos biens, rien qu'en voyant qu'on vient de riche famille. Et en général, de ces vols là on n'en survit pas...

-Bien... Quoi d'autre?

-Fuir à bord d'un fiacre, et embarquer à bord d'un bateau pour l'Amérique. On dit qu'avec rien, on obtient tout là-bas.

-Le problème: c'est l'agent.

-Oui. Encore et toujours l'argent. Dernière solution: on fuit, on vend nos affaires et on trouve un travail.

-Trop risqué. On peut se faire repérer par la police. Si on s'enfuit ça va devenir une affaire d'état, connaissant tes parents... Contredit Olivia.

-Oui, tout est là. C'est d'argent dont nous avons besoin. À part le vol ou la vente de nos affaires, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

-Tu ne me feras jamais voler quoi que ce soit Lolia! Je suis une bonne chrétienne, moi!

-Au moins je le saurais à l'avenir. Ne pas voler avec toi...

-Par ce que tu as déjà...

-Non! Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment du vol, c'était un emprunt! Même si je ne l'ai jamais rendu...

Olivia eut un air choqué et consterné. Elle se signa et questionna:

-Qu'avais-tu pris?

-J'avais trouvé un passage souterrain dans le manoir, i ans. Ce jour-là, tu n'étais pas là, je crois que tu étais avec ta mère et ma mère à Paris. Il fallait, pour ouvrir ce passage, une sorte de caillou taillé. J'ai observé la forme, et j'ai reconnu celle d'un pendentif de mère. Je suis allé dans sa boîte à bijoux, et lui ai ''emprunté'' le collier, avec l'honnête intention de le rendre… J'ai ouvert le passage, et j'ai gardé le collier pour moi. Ma chère mère, si matérialiste soit-elle, ne s'est jamais aperçue de sa disparition.

-Attend une minute... N'est-ce pas ce collier que tu ne quittes jamais? Le petit rubis, que tu as failli perdre dans un ruisseau, et que tu as poursuivi plusieurs miles pour le retrouver?

-Lui même.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Lolia montra le pendentif suspendu à une chaîne en argent au tout de son cou. La pierre rouge sang était d'une pureté incomparable, et luisait doucement à la faible lueur que produisait la lampe de la cabine. À peine plus grande que l'ongle d'un pouce, il y avait quelque chose qui rendait cette pierre unique, quelque chose que personne n'aurait su deviner. Une sorte de puissance, un mystère qui planait autour de cette pierre, une étrangeté presque malveillante. Une sorte de halo invisible mais lumineux. Olivia murmura:

-C'est étrange... Mais vu comme ça, il n'est pas pareil.

Le rouge qui colorait la pierre, en effet, était beaucoup plus intense que d'habitude.

-Tu as remarqué toi aussi? Fis Lolia, avec un sourire, presque fière de son collier.

Elle le leva un peu plus à la lumière, et poursuivit:

-Selon les jours, et mes humeurs, il est différent. Quand je suis heureuse, il semble briller de mille feux, quand je suis en colère il devient plus foncé, ou même quand je suis triste il me semble plus terne.

-Il est étrange. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est... mauvais...

Lolia eut un rictus, et le remis à sa place en déclarant:

-Ce n'est pas spécialement ce que je ressens...

-Ne le prend pas mal! S'écria Olivia, peinée.

-Ah mais je ne le prends pas mal. Répondit Lolia.

Mais ses paroles ne collaient pas avec l'humeur qui s'affichait sur son visage. Avec un sourire forcé, elle sortit une très vieille et petite montre à gousset en or que lui avait offert sa grand-mère sur son lit de mort, l'ouvrit et regarda l'heure:

-Il est vingt-et-une heure trente. Mangeons…

Olivia acquiesça. Elles avalèrent leur repas du soir dans un silence complet, particulièrement lourd et gênant. Puis elles se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Lolia en bas, Olivia en haut.

La fenêtre ronde se trouvait juste à côté de la tête de la jeune Mazamia, qui passa presque toute la nuit à observer la mer mélangée au ciel de la nuit. La lune d'argent était la seule qui illuminait le ciel d'encre, dont le reflet tordu et effilé dansait sur les vagues, plus calmes que lors de leur départ. La tempête s'était calmée. Il n'y avait plus aucun nuage, et Lolia ne soupçonnait aucun souffle de vent glacial dehors, ni même un petit flocon de neige. Rien, hormis les faibles vagues qui frappaient la coque du navire, les légers ronflements d'Olivia, et les bruits des moteurs à vapeur qui s'activaient à plein régime pour faire avancer le ''_Smethwyck_''.

C'était étrange... Quand son père lui avait donné le nom de l'école ou elle allait se rendre, ''Sanctus Mariae'', il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette élocution quelque part, mais hélas, elle ne sus se rappeler où et quand...

Ces deux mots lui rappelaient une sombre pièce, éclairée par des chandelles. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quel mobilier s'y trouvait, ou même s'il y avait une cheminée dans cette pièce. Elle se souvint aussi d'une clé en argent, mais qui ne lui évoqua pas grand choses, si ce n'était que le bracelet qu'elle abhorrait à son poignet droit.

Puis, elle s'endormit vers trois heures du matin, lorsque ses pensées commencèrent à se diriger vers Arsène Lupin, l'éminent gentleman voleur qui avait les pouvoirs d'un fantôme, l'audace de Napoléon, la politesse d'une dame, l'intelligence d'un scientifique et les dons d'un comédien.

Elle ne rêva pas cette nuit-là, par contre on la tira de son sommeil un peu trop brusquement à son goût, ce qui accentua sa mauvaise humeur. En effet, Olivia la secouait par l'épaule en lui disant:

-Oh hé? Réveille-toi, le capitaine a annoncé qu'on serait à Londres dans un quart d'heure!

Lolia se frotta les yeux, se leva, et déclara ensommeillée, la tête toujours aux pays des songes:

-Mm? Keskya?...

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et devina les contours du visage de son amie, penchée sur elle, car tout ce qu'elle voyait était encore flou. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le réveil humain lança une nouvelle offensive, la voix un peu plus rude:

-Lolia, j't'en prie, lève-toi. Il est tard!

La concernée grommela dans un long soupir de fatigue:

-Oui... D'accord... J'vais me préparer...

Lolia se leva, les jambes en coton, la tête encore très loin aux pays des rêves. Elle se posta, l'équilibre laissant à désirer, devant le miroir, pris un peigne et se coiffa négligemment. Elle enfila ensuite une chemise blanche, qu'elle rentra dans une longue jupe bleue marine. Elle prit une veste du même coloris, l'enfila, et s'assit sur son lit pour mettre ses bottines, sous l'œil inquisiteur de son amie qui l'avais réveillée à temps.

La fille du cocher des Mazamia, prête depuis plusieurs heures questionna:

-Tu ne mets pas de jupons? Et ton corset ?

Lolia souleva un sourcil:

-À quoi donc ces choses me serviraient?

-Mais... C'est de la décence! Une question de principes!

-Ah... par ce que si tu avais remarqué je n'ai jamais mis de jupons... Je déteste ça, ça me gratte atrocement les dentelles... Par contre...

Elle se leva, et pris un pantalon noir dans sa valise, qu'elle enfila en dessous sa longue jupe. Une fois la crinoline par-dessus le vêtement considéré pour garçons, ce dernier ne se voyait absolument pas, arrangeant les affaires de Lolia. Sous l'air étonné de Olivia, elle se rassit, et mis ses bottines, particulièrement inconfortables.

Son amie haussa des épaules et déclara, en prenant sa valise, et en sortant de la cabine:

-J'y vais. Retrouvons-nous sur le pont.

Lolia ne répondis pas, à l'ouvrage. La porte du petit cabinet se referma, laissant la gamine dans un silence complet.

Une fois ses chaussures fourmis lacées, elle se releva, et boutonna sa veste. Les boutons d'argent luisaient doucement, de même que le rubis qui se laissait entrevoir sur la gorge blanche et pure de la Dieppoise aristocrate.

Face au miroir, elle se regarda quelque secondes, et en fus surprise, car ce qu'elle vit c'était la figure d'une inconnue. Son propre visage lui était étranger, mais pourtant, c'était bien ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux noir ébène, ses lèvres rouges, sa peau blanche, ses pommettes presque saillantes, et son grain de beauté à deux ou trois centimètres de son œil droit. Mais elle l'ignorait pourquoi, c'était une autre que reflétait le miroir. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, elle fourra sans ranger les quelques affaire qu'elle avait sorti la veille dans sa valise. Elle boucla son bagage, alors que l'on commençait à entendre les ordres que le capitaine lançait à ses matelots pour qu'ils effectuent les manœuvres d'accostage.

Elle prit sa valise, et sans jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cabine, malgré sa curiosité dévorante qui voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Londres. Puis elle sortit dans le couloir, tapissé d'un parquet clair et luisant.

Son pavé de cuir et de vêtements en main, elle avança avec difficulté dans les corridors, déjà vides, éclairés par des chandelles posées sur des chandeliers en or et en verre fixés au mur. Elle finit alors par rejoindre le pont, où il y avait une cohue infernale, malgré l'heure bien matinale. Un mélange de tous les cris des badauds sur le port, du brouhaha des conversations des passagers et des passants sur les quais, des poissonniers, et des marins.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, la stupeur s'empara d'elle. On avait souvent évoqué Londres en sa présence, mais sous un angle... très différent. On lui avait dit: Londres la magnifique, Londres et ses quartiers riches, Londres et sa Tamise d'un bleu qu'on ne saurait imaginer, Londres où la misère n'est qu'une chimère, Londres et son ciel bleu, Londres les jardins fleuris.

Et bien ce qu'elle trouva, c'était une ville sale, pleine de cendres, et sombre. Ça sentait horriblement mauvais, un mélange d'odeur de choux trop cuit et d'immondices restés trop longtemps en plein soleil un jour de canicule, et les gens sur les quais, entassés les uns sur les autres, semblaient être aussi miséreux les uns des autres, si ce n'était que quelques riches gentlemans qui patientaient, leurs chapeaux melons, ou leurs haut de formes noirs assortis à leurs costumes impeccables. Les cheminées laissaient toutes échapper un crachin noir et sale, qui se confondait avec le ciel gris qui semblait vouloir menacer la population londonienne d'un puissant orage.

Dans la prétendue bleue Tamise, tout n'était qu'immondices, boue et même cadavres de poissons ou quelques fois de chats et de rats. Pour tout l'or du monde, Lolia n'aurait pas sauté dans la Tamise, de peur d'être empoisonnée...

Quelques vieux fiacres noirs déboulaient un peu plus loin dans la rue. Des gamins en haillons, maigres à faire peur courraient entres les gens en riant, comme au détriment de leur misère la plus absolue. Au loin, à moitié dissimulé par la brume grise du mauvais temps, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette du Big Ben, la célèbre horloge anglaise.

Oui, quand Lolia Mazamia et Olivia Koedslin virent Londres pour la première fois, ce fut une grosse déception qui se fit ressentir dans leurs esprits.

Cette ville, si renommée, si brillante à l'étranger, leur parut comme une vulgaire verrue grossissant de jours en jours. Un parasite immonde et odieux.

Le bateau accosta enfin, et sans plus attendre une seconde, les deux filles descendirent du navire, en tentant de ne pas regarder autour d'elles.

Des dizaines de marchants de poissons proposaient les prix de leurs produits en beuglant comme des vaches. D'ailleurs, les poissons couverts de mouche, manquait beaucoup de fraîcheur. Il allait de soi que leur état laisse à désirer...

Olivia cria à son amie pour couvrir les cris de la foule:

-Il faut qu'on sorte de cette cohue!

Lolia hocha la tête, pris la main de son amie, et la mena tant bien que mal hors de la foule la plus complète. Les gens semblaient vouloir les empêcher de sortir de cette marée humaine.

Après quelques minutes de rude bataille, elles émergèrent de cette folle danse. Parmi les poissonniers, les charcutiers et les quelque passants, elles virent au loin un cocher qui attendait, appuyé sur son fiacre. Il semblait se détacher de tout. De sa tenue jusqu'au fiacre. D'habitude le coche était vieux et usé, et les cochers, qui ne roulaient pas sur l'or soit dit en passant, avait une tenue défraichie.

Par le plus pur des hasards, je ne sais si l'on peut appeler cela le destin ou une coïncidence, il tourna se tête en direction des deux jeunes filles. Aussitôt croisa-t-il le regard de Lolia qu'il bondit sur ses deux pieds, et s'approcha vers elles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il eut reconnu de vieilles connaissances. Lolia chuchota à son amie:

-S'il commence à nous emmener dans une histoire pas nette, on fuit en courant. Tant pis pour nos valises.

Olivia hocha de la tête, et le cocher se retrouva devant elles. Il était grand, brun et carré d'épaules, marquant un homme avec une bonne santé physique. Ses yeux bruns étaient agréables à regarder, et on lui devinait un caractère curieux et aimable. L'homme se mit à leur parler en anglais, faisant jouer sa mâchoire sur ses joues rasées de près. La première phase fut totalement incompréhensible, autant que pour Olivia qui ne parlait pas un piètre mot de cette langue, et Lolia qui la parlait couramment.

La jeune Mazamia avait eu l'impression qu'un gros cafouillage. Un coup de poing en plein visage presque. Il lui avait parlé dans une sorte d'anglais servit à la louche, et c'était à elles de se débrouiller pour comprendre le baragouinage prononcé avec un accent purement cockney. Bien qu'écossais avec un accent prononcé, son père s'était efforcé de lui apprendre un des anglais le plus pur, sans aucune trace d'accent. Belle chose pour la parole certes... Mais alors avec le nombre d'accents différents qu'il y avait dans Londres, c'était compliquer les choses…

Lolia balbutia en anglais au cocher:

-P... pourriez-vous répéter s'il vous plaît?

C'est alors ce que lui dit l'homme lui parut d'une clarté incroyable et d'une simplicité enfantine:

-M'zelle, j'viens d'l'inztitu ''_Sanctus Mariae_''. V'z'êtes Lolia M'zamia et Olivia Koedslin m'zelles?

Lolia opina, et le visage du cocher s'éclaira un peu plus. Ce sourire elle eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, tout comme ce regard... Mais elle ne sus pas trouver qui possédait les mêmes yeux que cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Laissant ce détail à part, Lolia expliqua à son amie en français:

-Ce brave monsieur vient de l'institut.

-D'accord. Il nous embarque dans un truc pas net. On fuit? Ironisa Olivia, un sourire sur le visage.

-Très drôle. On le suit. Je t'expliquerais mon plan dans la voiture.

Le cocher, qui n'avait pas compris un mot, pris les valises des mains des gamines, et ordonna avec son incomparable et épouvantable accent cockney:

-On va r'lors!

Il mit les valises dans la voiture, et fis entrer les deux jeunes filles dans la petite diligence noire et luisante. Il referma brusquement la portière derrière elles. Les deux jeunes filles entendirent un fracas au-dessus d'elles, signe que le charmant cocher était en train de balancer machinalement leurs bagages sur le toit du fiacre. Quelque instants plus tard, la voiture s'élança, droit vers l'école qui allait accueillir les deux normandes durant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Olivia questionna alors, pour briser le silence qui régnait dans la petite voiture:

-Dis-moi... Comment comptes-tu nous épargner cette galère, maintenant?

-Ce vieux lycée à la noix... on m'en avait parlé avant, et j'ai un moyen infaillible pour m'en échapper. Je suis même sûre que le directeur actuel et toutes les profs ne sont pas au courant de ce que j'ai l'intention d'emprunter.

Olivia écarquilla les yeux:

-On... On t'en a déjà parlé? Mais... qui...

Lolia expliqua, en se remémorant ses songes de la veille, et en se rappelant de la personne qui lui avait évoqué l'établissement ''Sanctus Mariae'':

-C'est ma tante... La sœur de mon père...

-Tu as une tante? Fis Olivia, surprise.

-J'avais, plutôt. Elle est morte.

L'amie de la Mazamia se repris, désolée:

-Pardon! Je ne savais pas...

Lolia haussa des épaules, et dit indifférente:

-Je ne l'ai pas rencontré énormément de fois. Elle n'aspirait qu'à la mort, donc je m'attendais à sa disparition...

Olivia eut une grimace, sa phobie de la mort, appelée aussi la Thanatophobie par certain scientifiques psychologues, reprenant le dessus:

-Arrête de parler de ça comme si c'était quelque chose de bien, je t'en prie... Tu sais bien que je déteste ça...

-Désolée... Fit Lolia en regardant à travers la fenêtre crasseuse, en verre fumé, du fiacre noir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle a été dans notre établissement?

-Elle me l'a dit.

Lolia leva son poignet droit, et montra une petite clé en argent, astucieusement accrochée à un petit bracelet, puis argumenta:

-Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle m'a prononcé avant de mourir: « Ne te laisse jamais enfermer par le ''_Sanctus_''.. ». Elle m'a ensuite tendu cette clé, juste avant de s'endormir. Elle me parlait toujours d'un sous-sol, d'une cave avec un tunnel avec des chimères ou je ne sais quoi, dans ses délires. En faisant le lien, avec un peu de chances, ça sera la clé de ce tunnel… Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons destinées à l'enfermement dans cette prison, ces mots me troublaient. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que j'y pense...

-Attend une minute... Tu ne parles pas de ta tante qui avait finis schizophrène? Celle que j'avais rencontré une fois avec toi, qui vivait seule avec ses chats...

-... qui était devenue veuve, et dont le rire s'était tari au chevet d'un mari trop âgé. Oui. Hé bien?

-Raison de plus de douter de ses paroles, Lolia! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait travaillé quelque temps à l'Opéra Garnier, et qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps dans les catacombes à faire des crises abominables.

La jeune fille fut vexée, car malgré le peu de fois où elle avait rencontré son étrange tante, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, et gardait énormément de bon souvenirs à ses côtés. Elle, avec sa grand-mère maternelle, c'était une des deux seules personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus dans toute sa famille. Bizarrement, Lolia était la seule avec qui elle parlait normalement, comme une personne normale, sans paranoïa, phobie ou discours délirants. Elle grommela de mauvaise humeur:

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Personnellement, j'ai une énorme estime et beaucoup confiance en ma tante, et malgré sa... déficience mentale, et sa paranoïa conséquente...

Olivia se mit à rire, et ironisa:

-Tu te moques de moi? Tu ferais confiance à une folle, bonne pour l'asile?

La jeune Mazamia grommela dans sa barbe, agacée et en colère:

-Dans ce cas, je suis également bonne pour l'asile... Mais c'est toi qui décide. Moi je fais à ma manière. Tu me suis si tu le souhaites. J'agirais dès ce soir.

Elles ne se parlèrent plus le reste du trajet. Plus tard, on les invita à sortir de la diligence d'un geste aimable, mais dénué d'expression. Elles descendirent l'une après l'autre, en silence. Ce fut un vieil homme à la figure froide et sévère, qui ressemblait vaguement à une planche à pain, avec son costume impeccable, sans un faux pli. Les cheveux blancs du vieux monsieur, atteint d'une forte calvitie, étaient soigneusement coiffés, pareil pour son épaisse moustache, attentivement taillée. À côté de « planche à pain » (c'est ainsi que Lolia avait décidé de l'appeler), se tenait une vieille dame, aussi froide et accueillante que son compagnon. Ses traits anguleux étaient coupés par de nombreuses rides. Néanmoins, ses traits semblaient tirés en arrière par ce chignon serré qui lui dressait des cheveux gris sur son crâne. Elle était blanche comme un mort, ne souriait pas, et ses yeux étaient horriblement cernés. De plus, sous ses vêtements de la dernière mode, on voyait qu'elle portait un corset. Non pas par la transparence des vêtements, Dieu merci, mais par la finesse de sa taille. En effet, on devinait un corset serré à mort, car sa taille était d'une maigreur effrayante. Dépassait-elle une vingtaine de centimètres, à peine? Lolia eut mal au ventre rien qu'à la vue de cette monstruosité, cet engin de torture qui était censé embellir les femmes.

Comment pouvait-on s'infliger des douleurs pareilles, dans le simple but de plaire et de se fondre dans la masse? Cela la dépassait plus que tout.

Le directeur déclara, sa voix aussi froide et hautaine que son allure:

-Miss Mazamia! Miss Koedslin! Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans notre établissement!

Elles gravirent les marches qui les séparaient des sexagénaires, qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce de sous le perron du lycée. Une fois face à eux, le vieil homme présenta toujours aussi peu loquace:

-Je suis monsieur Daheronner, le directeur de votre nouvelle école. Et je vous présente Mrs Mansy, votre nouvelle institutrice.

Il commença à partir, en laissant les deux jeunes filles avec la fameuse Mrs Mansy, en clamant:

-Je vous laisse avec elle. Mrs vous montrera l'établissement.

Il disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la grande porte d'entrée du lycée. Mrs Mansy clama sèchement au cocher:

-Monsieur Ollidarrow, je vous prierais d'emporter les valises de ces demoiselles dans les dortoirs des filles.

Puis, elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, qui commençaient par être intimidées par ce ton glacial, comme si elles ennuyaient la vieille institutrice.

-Venez.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, suivie de Lolia et d'Olivia. Elles parcoururent un long hall d'entrée, la voûte en arc, complètement érigée à l'aide de grosses pierres grises. Le grand, ancien et long couloir était éclairé par des lustres en laiton. Il faisait très froid, et le sol pavé était verglacé, ce qui rendait plus difficile encore la marche.

-Il y a de nombreuses règles à respecter en ces lieux... commença Mrs Mansy, sa voix sévère résonnant longuement dans le hall, comme la voix d'un mauvais esprit qui voulût jeter un sale tour aux jeune filles.

-...Ne pas sortir des cours, des dortoirs, du réfectoire, ou même de l'enceinte de l'établissement seule, ou sans autorisation...

Lolia eut une petite grimace. Quand on commençait un règlement par ''ne pas sortir'', elle détestait les lieux. Elle ne souffrait nullement de claustrophobie, loin de là, mais elle ne supportait pas rester enfermée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle aimait sa propre liberté, et l'idée qu'on puisse un jour l'en priver était terrifiante...

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Murmura Olivia.

Lolia se souvint que son amie de comprenais pas l'anglais. Elle commença à répondre, mais l'institutrice fit volte-face presque aussitôt faisant sursauter les deux françaises :

-On ne parle pas sans y avoir été invitée !

Elles déglutirent, et suivirent à nouveau da vieille dame qui avait repris sa route en récitant mécaniquement le règlement.

Lolia fit signe à son amie qu'elle devait garder le silence.

Elles débouchèrent dans une cour carrée, en plein air. Le sol était pavé, et au centre de cette cour, se dressait un vieux et majestueux Saule Pleureur. L'arbre, si gros qu'il devait avoir au moins deux cent ans, était fidèle à la saison qui régnait en maitre: il ne possédait plus ses feuilles pointues le long de ses longues branches qui pendouillaient.

Les murs, principalement en bois et en pierre, étaient couverts de portes vitrées, qui menaient certainement à des salles de classes. Mrs Mansy désigna le fond de la cour, là où il y avait un petit passage qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs des lieux et déclara:

-Là bas se trouve notre cave et notre chapelle. Nous faisons réunir toutes les jeunes filles tous les soirs, durant une heure, pour la prière, ainsi que tous les dimanches matins. Notez que vous n'aurez pas de cours assurés ce jour-là.

Lolia risqua alors de poser une question:

-Et que faisons-nous le dimanche, à part les prières?

Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, et lâcha, dédaigneuse comme pas possible:

-Nous jeûnons et nous prions le long de la journée, Miss. Cela me paraît évident.

-Oui, bien sûr... murmura Lolia, de plus en plus mécontente des lieux.

Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas être enfermée, on allait la cloitrer presque 24H sur 24 dans ce fichu lycée, mais en plus pour elle qui n'était pas croyante, ni pratiquante, une heure de prière par jour tous les soirs plus une journée de jeûne et de prière égalaient à l'enfer le plus total...

Mrs Mansy, qui avait entendu les sarcasmes de la jeune fille déclara de sa voix la plus brisante et piquante possible:

-Je me souviens de la jeune effrontée qui était la sœur de votre père. Et j'avoue que vous ne valez guère mieux, Miss Mazamia. Gwenaëlle Mazamia était une bien piètre personne à son arrivée, mais elle est ressortie de cet établissement transformée.

Lolia, déjà de mauvaise humeur par ce que Olivia avait insulté de façon détournée sa pauvre tante décédée, en eut plus que assez d'entendre les gens blâmer Gwenaëlle sans même la connaître comme elle l'avait connue. Elle répliqua sur un ton aussi piquant que l'institutrice:

-Transformée, je n'en doute pas... C'est vous qui l'avez faite devenir schizophrène avec vos enseignements sortis tout droit de l'enfer?

La vieille femme se figea, comme si elle eut croisé sur sa route la gorgone Méduse, et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. De marbre (un comble, déjà qu'elle était pâle comme du marbre...), elle déclara:

-Suivez-moi, Miss Mazamia.

Elle se tourna vers l'amie de Lolia, puis décréta sèchement:

-Retournez dans le hall. Vous verrez un escalier sur la gauche, en repartant. Montez-y. Ma classe se trouve derrière la troisième porte à droite.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard effrayé. Elles ne connaissaient pas les pratiques de cet établissement, mais déjà, Lolia commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots impertinents.

Lolia murmura la traduction de ce que venais de dire l'anglaise à son amie, qui lui adressa un regard désespéré. Elle s'inquiétait pour le sort de son amie.

La femme, sans un mot, la conduisit dans une salle dénuée de meubles. La seule chose qu'il y avait dans la pièce, c'était une chaise, sur laquelle était posée une longue baguette de bois. Lolia eut un frisson d'horreur, en croyant voir du sang séché sur ce long bout de bois. L'institutrice tonna, en prenant le bâton, visiblement solide, en bois clair, long d'environ un mètre:

-Assise. Droite

Lolia obéit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il silence glacial, palpable, qui lui gelait les poumons, régnait dans la pièce.

La vieille dame se mit à tourner autour d'elle, en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce, vide et poussiéreuse. Elle murmura froidement:

-Voilà presque quatre ans que je n'ai pas eu besoin de réutiliser ceci... Vos mains.

Sans comprendre, Lolia leva ses mains, paume ouverte. Elle regardait anxieusement l'instrument qui tournait entre les longs doigts de la femme. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Soudain, dans le lourd silence de la salle, le professeur pris totalement la jeune fille au dépourvut, et abatis brutalement le bout de bois sur les doigts blancs et frêles de Lolia, qui laissa échapper un puissant cri de surprise et de douleur. Elle se leva, et hurla, en se frottant les mains:

-Vous êtes complètement folle vous! Allez-vous faire soigner, on ne fait pas ça dans une école! Recommencez ça et je vous cloue votre cervelle de chien écrasé sur les murs!

D'une poigne de fer, Mrs Mansy s'empara de la gamine, et l'obligea à s'asseoir. -Petite insolente! Vous allez regretter ces paroles!

Elle réessaya de la frapper, au niveau du cou, mais de justesse, la jeune victime évita le coup. La baguette fendit l'air dans un sifflement aigu.

La française n'hésita pas une seconde, et courus vers la porte de la sortie. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, puis laissa échapper un juron. Verrouillée.

Elle se retourna vers la femme, qui se rapprochait d'elle, le bâton prêt à retomber sur elle, gibier traqué impitoyablement.

Coincée, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle serra des dents, se préparant à une prochaine douleur cuisante.

Un coup tomba sur son cou, lui coupant la respiration. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Un autre coup tomba sur sa jambe droite, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. Elle sentit encore des centaines d'autre brûlures, d'autres douleurs toujours plus cuisantes que les premières. Elle se retenait de hurler de douleur. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, plus aucun de ses membres fut accessible au bourreau.

Les derniers coups firent échapper de la gorge de la jeune fille un hurlement presque inhumain, qui ébranla tout le lycée. La folle qui lui ferait office de professeur pour les prochains mois avait violemment frappé dans le dos, au risque de lui casser une côte ou un os de la colonne vertébrale.

Les yeux fermés, elle entendit Mrs Mansy reculer, et poser la baguette sur la chaise. Lolia laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Jamais elle n'avait ressentis pareille souffrance. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et sentis même sur sang s'écouler dans son dos.

L'institutrice obligea la gamine à se relever, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation de douleur. La veille dame jeta grave et froide, en menant la jeune fille dans la cour, en la tenant par l'épaule:

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on prononce des abominations, jeune fille. Nous ne sommes plus en France, où des vieux singes empotés vous servent de professeurs. Bienvenue au ''_Sanctus Mariae_'', Miss Mazamia.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, le nez en sang, les yeux hagards. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, où elle était, ni même qui elle était. C'était juste une poupée de chiffons, à peine capable de voir et comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle...

Tout allait au ralenti. Elle se souvint seulement qu'on l'obligea à gravir des escaliers, et qu'on la fit entrer dans une salle de classe, remplie de jeune filles d'à peu près son âge.

Une jeune fille brune s'était élancée sur elle pour voir si elle allait bien. L'inquiétude et la colère la plus complète se lisait dans ses yeux. On l'obligea à se rasseoir. On fit assoir également la jeune Mazamia, qui ne reprit complètement ses esprits plusieurs heures plus tard, à la fin des cours. Elle entendit la voix piquante de la vieille institutrice:

-Dans vos dortoirs, en rang deux par deux. Vous ne dînerez pas ce soir, grâce à l'impertinence de votre nouvelle et charmante camarade.

Elle entendit des raclements de chaises autour d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, presque inerte. Une voix familière lui murmura alors à l'oreille:

-Lève-toi, Lolia...

Elle essaya, et se mit debout sur ses deux jambes avec difficulté. Elle fit un pas, et manqua de trébucher. On la rattrapa de justesse, et on la mena, en la tenant sous ses bras. Elle reconnut la voix d'Olivia, tandis qu'elle traînait difficilement ses pieds, à la suite du rang des jeunes filles de riches:

-Courage. Arque! T'es une fille d'chez nous, une vraie p'tiote du Berkall! Ne t'va pas t'laisser faire par une bande d'_Angliche!_

Lolia murmura, les yeux hagards:

-Si Victor Hugo veux bien venir en Angleterre pour améliorer l'enseignement, ça m'arrangerais...

-Tu délire ma pauvre amie…

Lolia essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie, mais fit mauvais mouvement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur:

-Oh bon sang... Ils ne faisaient pas si mal par chez nous...

-Attention, on va monter un escalier, Lolia...

Elle leva avec difficultés sa jambe droite pour grimper les marches. Elle gémit:

-J'avais moins mal quand je suis tombée dans ce gouffre...

-Le gouffre?

Elles gravirent lentement les escaliers, sous les petites exclamations de douleurs de Lolia, qui affirma faiblement à son amie, la respiration rauque:

-Celui où j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire...

Par le passé, en effet, il y avait 10 ans de là, elle était tombée dans un gouffre assez profond. Elle était tombée sur la tête, et tous ses souvenirs de jeunesse s'étaient envolés en quelque secondes. 6 ans de sa vie détruits en quelque secondes. Elle avait été déboussolée, mais avec le temps, elle s'était habituée à cette disparition. Son seul souvenir, du moins si s'en était un, c'était un cadavre vivant qui s'emparait d'un petit garçon brun. Il lui semblait qu'il hurlait. Mais avec le temps, elle s'était persuadée que ce cadavre humain ne pouvait pas être, et que cela avait dû être un cauchemar ou une histoire qu'elle s'était façonnée, antérieurement à sa perte de mémoire.

Peut-être était-ce ces éléments qui expliquaient sa passion pour les enquêtes policières. Peut-être espérait-elle de se convaincre que ce cadavre vivant et que ce petit garçon n'étaient que chimères, et ainsi retrouver une part d'elle-même? Cette part qui l'avait quitté à son plus jeune âge? Il était cependant certain que, avec ces simples images qui flottaient dans sa tête, elle se doutait de ce qui pouvait l'attendre, si jamais elle se mettait à remuer le passé… Et ça ne devait pas être la joie et la bonne humeur...

D'ailleurs, ce fut un miracle qu'on l'ait retrouvée, vivante, et à temps, car elle avait eu des grosses blessures et saignait beaucoup pour une petite fille de 6 ans...

Mais Lolia se demandait si elle n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui, et succomber à la douleur. Elle luttait comme jamais pour ne pas tomber évanouie. On lui avait mis un écran opaque devant les yeux. Les contours flous de l'escalier en colimaçon lui tournaient autour... Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, et les jambes en coton. Les secondes semblaient s'éterniser. Quand elles arrivèrent dans les dortoirs, bras dessus, bras dessous, elles en furent les premières ravies, malgré la misère les lieux.

En effet, ce qu'ils appelaient dortoirs, n'était qu'un vieux et vulgaire grenier poussiéreux, juste sous le toit, troué à maints endroits, garnis de paillasses à même le sol. Et encore, une paillasse c'était le grand luxe à côté des espèces de couvertures moisies et déchirées. Il régnait dans les lieux un froid polaire, presque semblable à celui qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Toutes les jeunes filles étaient regroupées tout au fond du grenier, à échanger des commérages entre elles, tout bas, de telle sorte que les deux jeunes nouvelles n'entendaient pas ce qu'elles disaient. Mais si elle les avait entendu, croyez-moi sur parole, Lolia les aurait frappées les unes après les autres, seule et blessée contre toutes:

-Regardez son visage! On dirait une harpie! Soufflait la plus petite, blonde.

-Des filles du diable! On a toujours dit que les normands étaient des rejetons de Satan! Murmura-t-on.

Des gamines écervelées, parées de manières ridicules. Des gosses pas plus vieilles que Lolia et Olivia, mais qui se prenaient pour leurs ainées, leurs supérieures.

L'entraide, elles ne connaissaient pas cela, visiblement, alors qu'on leur instruisait cette valeur dans cette école.

Olivia, insensible aux messes basses proférées contre elle et son amie, fit assoir Lolia sur une misérable couchette, et se pencha sur elle, en la voyant pâlir:

-Lolia, je t'en prie, répond moi. Ça va?

Le regard vitreux, avec un goût affreux de vomi dans la bouche, elle murmura dans un souffle:

-On s'en va ce soir. Je ne supporterais pas une journée de plus dans ce bagne...

_CHAPITRE 3:_

Une heure plus tard, on vint les chercher dans le grenier du lycée. C'était l'heure de la prière du soir.

Toutes les filles se levèrent en présence de la nonne, par respect. Elle hocha maigrement de la tête, et toutes les miss du misérable dortoir la suivirent.

Elles descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon, traversèrent des couloirs, et arrivèrent dans la cours. Lolia et Olivia traînaient un peu, ne voulant pas s'abandonner mutuellement. La jeune Mazamia boitait, mais serrait des dents pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elles ne virent pas Mrs Mansy dans la cours, signe qu'elle devait être dans la chapelle du lycée ou alors qu'elle n'était pas encore descendue. Peu importait les deux jeunes filles qui se détachaient du groupe d'enfants de leur classe. Elles traversèrent la cours, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un passage qui menait sous terre. La première porte à droite menait à la chapelle très certainement, puisque la nonne s'y engouffra en première en se signant, suivie de la classe de Mrs Mansy. Lolia ne put s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec un berger et son troupeau de moutons.

Néanmoins, on ne remarqua pas leur retard, ce qui arrangea leurs affaires, et leurs permis de se fondre dans l'ombre du passage qui s'engouffrait dans les caves du lycée.

Le passage était trop étroit, ce qui les obligèrent à descendre les escaliers humides et glissants l'une derrière l'autre, mais elles ne se lâchèrent pas la main une seule fois. Il faisait très sombre désormais, et Lolia ne voyait absolument pas où elle se dirigeait. Elle s'arrêta alors, et sortit son fidèle paquet d'allumettes de sa poche, pour en gratter une, et éclairer maigrement le passage. Il ne leur restait qu'à descendre trois marches, et elles étaient arrivées dans la cave.

Olivia manqua de glisser sur la dernière marche, couverte d'une fine couche de moisis et de glace. Il faisait très froid dans les lieux.

Lolia murmura:

-Dépêchons nous, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous...

Olivia ironisa:

-Magnifique, sauf que l'on ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve ce passage…

Elle avait raison, et la pièce était remplie de tonneaux, de caisses, d'étals couverts de sacs de céréales et de poissons salés suspendus au plafond par des ficelles qui furent blanches dans un passé lointain. Il y avait un côté morbide dans cette pièce, mais Lolia n'en trouva pas l'origine. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces énormes couteaux rouillés accrochés au mur, qui devaient servir à découper viandes et poissons?

Lolia lâcha son allumette, et en gratta une nouvelle. Elle fouilla au plus profond de ses souvenirs, et se souvint alors de ce que sa tante lui avait dit:

''J'ai toujours aimé les roses… Elles sont synonymes de liberté…''

Elle avait toujours cru à une divagation de sa tantine, car les roses, en langage fleural (dont Lolia possédait quelques bases) signifiait un gage d'amour passionné, et en aucun cas un signe de liberté, qui était représenté par un Iris sauvage.

Mais cette rose en question ne devait pas être forcément une fleur à part entière…

Lolia eut la présence d'esprit de lever les yeux et son allumette, afin d'éclairer le plafond. Elle fit quelque pas en avant. Elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle trouva une vulgaire gravure à moitié érodée par les ans, qui devait très probablement représenter une fleur, une rose notamment. Les gravures au plafond, ça ne courrait pas les rues, surtout dans une cave comme celle-ci. Olivia, agacée par le comportement de son amie, grommela:

-Lolia dépêche-toi. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour admirer l'architecture.

Lolia, elle, réfléchissait. La phrase n'allait pas plus loin. Mais elles avaient déjà fait un pas en avant. Elle changea d'allumette, car celle qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts s'était éteinte. Elle gratta une allumette, puis elle décrocha son bracelet de son poignet, afin de prendre la petite clé d'argent.

Elle avait remarqué une césure au milieu de la petite sculpture de la fleur, et en avait déduit que c'était certainement une serrure.

Le plafond étant bas, elle inséra sans problèmes la clé dans le trou. Elle essaya de tourner le petit bout d'argent, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Ça bloquait. Ce n'était pas le bonne clé!

Elle laissa échapper un juron de colère.

Elle retira le rossignol de la serrure, et l'observa. Forte en expérience de clés, Olivia proposa en s'approchant vers son amie:

-Essaye dans l'autre sens. Tu te rappelles la maison de ta tante? Ses placards. Elle avait fait inverser les systèmes de serrures. Au lieu de mettre les clés dans le sens habituel, il fallait les retourner.

Lolia suivit le conseil de son amie, et inséra la passe-partout à l'envers dans la serrure. Ô miracle, elle pivota sur elle-même!

La Mazamia Dieppoise murmura:

-Cet endroit avait vraiment marqué ma tante…

-Sans aucuns doutes… murmura Olivia dans sa barbe.

Une sorte de raclement résonna dans toute la pièce, accompagné d'un long et lourd gémissement, semblable à celui que pousse le vent lorsqu'il s'engouffre tel un traître dans des maisons. Dans un coin du mur, une bouche béante s'était ouverte, invitant ses ouvreuses à s'y engouffrer. Etais-ce une porte qui conduisait réellement à la liberté ? Ou bien un moyen simple et radical de se rendre en enfer ? Lolia et Olivia s'approchèrent doucement de cette ouverture, ou les escaliers menaient dans un boyau noir, et nauséabond, légèrement réticentes. L'allumette que tenait Lolia entre ses doigts s'éteignit. Elle renouvela alors son geste, et éclaira à nouveau la pièce. Olivia murmura, railleuse :

-Toujours partante ?

Lolia ne supportait pas qu'on se moque d'elle, ni même qu'on doute de ses capacités. Alors pensez bien, l'humiliation de renoncer à un plan conçu par elle-même…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour siffler sèchement :

-Oui.

Puis il y eut des bruits de pas. Des claquements secs et trop bruyants des talons de bottines pour femmes. Sans avoir vu qui que ce soit, Lolia devina qui était cette personne qui descendait. On avait remarqué leur absence à la messe du soir. Et ce ''on'', n'était pas le premier venu…

Olivia chuchota :

-Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais.

Puis elle s'engouffra dans le boyau noir de l'enfer. Lolia, elle, resta sur place durant quelque secondes, paniquée. Et si, au contraire de les mener hors de danger et de ce bagne, ce tunnel allais les conduire droit vers les ennuis ?

Elle eut même peur de tomber sur cet homme dévisagé, l'homme au visage de lépreux de ses souvenirs, qui la hantait presque tous les jours.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même désemparée, puis se repris. Elle suivit les pas de son amie, visiblement plus courageuse, ou peut-être plus insouciante. Elle descendit quelques une des marches glissantes et visqueuses d'une crasse de longue date. Visiblement, on avait plus utilisé ce passage depuis longtemps… Lolia pris une nouvelle allumette, puis suivit sa jeune amie qui s'était engouffrée dans la bouche de Gargantua. Elle avait pensé qu'elles devraient certainement descendre par une échelle... Et bien non. Des escaliers étaient astucieusement aménagés pour cela. Sur la troisième marche, la petite Mazamia leva la tête, et observa la dalle. On avait taillé dedans une espèce de poignée, pour permettre à d'éventuels passants de refermer le pavé de pierre sur eux, et ainsi ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage.

Elle entendit en bas un juron, baragouiné en Normand, de la part d'Olivia, tandis qu'elle s'emparait de la poignée de pierre afin de fermer la porte, si l'on peut dire...

Mis à part la ridicule et vulgaire petite allumette, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Lolia se mit à descendre le petit escalier de pierres grises, prenant garde à ne pas trébuche.

Elle lâcha l'allumette consumée qu'elle avait dans sa main droite, et descendis la dernière marche dans le noir. Elle sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de froid, et de mou, vaguement visqueux... De la boue, ou de la vase, dont la présence n'étonnait pas la Dieppoise. Son regard -bien qu'elles fussent dans un noir le plus complet- s'attarda autour d'elle, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une nouvelle lueur. Que nenni...

Puis elle vit ces rapides éclairs de lumière jaunes et rouges dans le noir et le silence, qui commençait à lui devenir pesant. Des rapides lueurs malfaisantes, qui la mettait mal à l'aise, qui finirent par s'arrêter de filer à toute vitesse, pour se fixer là, tout près d'elle. Elles ne bougèrent plus, comme des yeux exorbités, fous, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose: lui faire du mal.

Ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement, comme si la main glaciale de Lucifer s'en était emparée, pour les torturer sans fin. Elle entendait l'eau ruisseler à ses pieds, une eau glacée, qu'elle devinait sale et boueuse. Elle sentait une odeur d'égouts, et de relents de chien mouillé. Elle sentait frémir mille insectes autour d'elle. Tout cela dans un silence de mort.

Les mains tremblantes, peut-être de froid, peut-être de frayeur, elle s'empara de son paquet d'allumettes, et s'en empara d'une, qu'elle tenta de frotter. Ses doigts, trop fébriles, laissèrent échapper le précieux paquet, avec tout espoir de lumière. Désespérée, affolée, elle se mit à tâter le sol, couvert de boue, de caillasses, et peut être même de fange, à l'aveuglette, en soufflant:

-Non... pitié, non...

Sa voix, son souffle, résonna dans le tunnel. Il n'y avait plus personne... Où donc était Olivia?

Les mains poisseuses, elle se redressa, frigorifiée, puis pris son courage à deux mains.

Elle se mit à avancer droit devant elle, sans savoir si elle allait dans la bonne direction. D'ailleurs, avait-elle une destination bien précise?

Qu'allait-elle faire, une fois sortie de ce tunnel puant, avec le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait? Allait-elle finir seule, et se faire estourbir par le premier venu?

Lolia se rendit à l'évidence, lors de son voyage dans cet abîme nauséabond. Elle avait agi comme une idiote.

Elle n'était plus dans son pays où elle avait juste à tendre la main pour avoir un peu de chance. D'ailleurs, avait-elle eu la moindre chance depuis le début?

Son dos se remit à la faire souffrir, comme si ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, simplement pour d'ajouter à la longue liste de ce supplice moral et physique.

Elle voulait courir, hurler, faire entendre à quelqu'un qu'elle était là. Elle voulait entendre une voix, la sienne, celle de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, dans ces entrailles qui la conduisaient droit jusqu'au tréfonds des enfers...

Mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que l'eau, les piaillements des rats autour d'elle, maudites bestioles, et son souffle saccadé, dans un froid qui se faisait de plus en plus cuisant.

Puis, après un temps qui lui avait paru une éternité, elle vit enfin une lumière. Une lumière blafarde, un rond pâle et argenté. Celle de la lune. La belle et douce Séléné, était là, pour elle, lui offrant enfin un peu de réconfort après de périple dans le monde des bas-fonds de Londres.

Elle manqua de glisser dans la fange et la boue, mais n'hésita pas, et se mit à courir vers la liberté. Sa liberté.

Puis elle entendit un cri d'horreur, à la sortie du tunnel. Glacé, il venait tout droit des entrailles de la personne qui l'avait poussé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lolia pour identifier la personne qui l'avait poussé, pour l'avoir entendu tellement de fois.

-Olivia! S'écria-t-elle, la vois grisée par le froid et son mutisme qui s'était prolongé.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les lumières rouges étaient plus nombreuses. Des rats. Par centaine.

Elle se mit à courir, pour échapper à ces monstres. Elle avait lu trop d'horreur à propos de ces vermines qui hantaient les bas-fonds des grandes villes. Combien de fois avait-on retrouvé des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants, défigurés, à moitiés rongés vivants par ces horribles créatures ?

Elle sentit soudain son pied glisser contre le sol visqueux et odieux. Elle ne put éviter sa chute, et tomba à plat ventre dans la boue, l'eau sale et gluante, la fange, et quelque chose qui avait l'odeur métallique du sang. Elle sentit ses vêtements se tremper, et se souiller de cette terre impure et immonde.

Il fallait qu'elle se relève. Elle ne voulait pas finir dévorée vivante par ces affreux montres qui la poursuivaient.

Elle se releva et redoubla son allure, pour sortir enfin du tunnel. Le cri s'était arrêté.

Il faisait nuit.

Il n'y avait personne. Pas même un rat, si nombreux fussent-ils.

Elle se trouvait dans un maigre cul-de-sac qui, à droite, débouchait sur une grande avenue, et à gauche, sur un mur, couvert de saletés et de papiers odieux.

Des poubelles, des immondices, des excréments, un chat mort, une odeur si odieuse qu'elle se demanda qui le Choléra n'était pas présent dans toutes des horreurs; mais aucune trace d'Olivia.

Elle sortit dans la grande avenue, pour se faire la maigre constations que la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait était tout aussi déserte.

Si un quelconque badaud était passé devant Lolia, cette nuit-là, à aucun moment il ne l'aurait pris pour un descendante de riche famille, avec ses vêtements en loques, ses mains et ses bottines couvertes d'une saleté innommable, d'un rouge un peu sale.

La voix tremblante, elle appela:

-Olivia...

Pas de réponses.

La lumière blafarde de la lune l'angoissait à présent. Une lumière froide, mauvaise. Elle croyait entendre des gémissements de douleur. Les lampadaires étaient éteints. Pourquoi diable étaient-ils éteints ? Quelqu'un devait s'en occuper normalement.

Elle murmura de plus en plus angoissée:

-Olivia…

Le vent glacial la gelait jusqu'aux os. Elle avait l'impression que les rats des égouts étaient revenus se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer, tellement le blizzard lui faisait mal.

Son amie ne lui répondit pas. Elle était seule. La solitude est une prison, a-t-on dit. C'était vrai. Ici, seule, dans l'obscurité, dans cette immense avenue digne du labyrinthe du Minotaure, elle était captive de ses sens, engourdis par le froid et la panique.

Les gémissements de douleur cessèrent, et laissèrent place aux hurlements du vent.

Elle se sut combien de temps elle resta là, sans savoir que faire. Puis soudain, quelque chose revint en elle. Cette force désespérée qui lui redonna le courage de courir, droit devant elle, et de hurler :

-Olivia! Olivia !

Un bloc de glace s'était formé dans sa gorge. Elle avait mal partout.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Ce n'était pas pour sa vie qu'elle craignait. Mais celle de son amie.

La seule qu'elle avait à ce jour.

Son pied se pris entre deux épais pavés. Elle tomba en laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

Elle était devant l'entrée de son école. Gelée, elle ne parvint pas à se relever. Mais il le fallait. Elle ne voulait pas que cette expédition soit vaine. La grande porte foncée de l'établissement s'ouvrit. Elle laissa échapper un glapissement de terreur, en voyant une silhouette en sortir et s'avancer à toute vitesse vers elle.

Elle se releva, la mort dans l'âme, et se remit à courir. Ses os étaient de plomb. Chaque mouvement était une souffrance la plus complète. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Où était Olivia ?

Elle tourna dans une rue adjacente, en entendant des claquements des souliers de son poursuivant.

Elle entendit un coup de feu. Etait-ce l'homme qui courrait après elle qui avait tiré ? Voulait-il s'emparer d'elle, au point de la blesser pour la ralentir dans sa course ?

Si s'avait été le cas, il aurait tiré à nouveau. On avait donc tiré. Mais sur qui ? Et qui était ce ''on'' qui lui faisait si peur ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha à nouveau. Son ravisseur put la rattraper. Elle hurla à plein poumons lorsque l'homme la pris par les poignets.

-Lâchez-moi !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Si fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

Puis, elle ne sus ce qui se passa. Quelque chose s'était détraqué en elle, comme une horloge que l'on aurait trop remonté.

Elle se sentit partir. Et tout devint noir.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle dans ce lieu vide et noir, sans froideur, ni chaleur, ni vie et mort ? Y avait-il de la lumière ? Absolument pas. Y faisait-il noir ? Non plus.

Elle y était. Et elle y tournait en rond.

Puis quelque chose la brûla au visage. Une douleur cuisante qui la fit sortir de cet enfer paradisiaque.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, avec un gémissement de douleur. Elle était assise sur une chaise finement sculptée, rembourrée, et recouvert en partie d'un velours bordeaux. Les yeux hagards, elle crut voir un somptueux tapis, sur un parquet lustré impeccablement. Face à elle, un épais bureau. Derrière le bureau, un homme. A sa droite, son institutrice, Mrs Mansy.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux elle murmura dans un souffle :

-M'sieur Daheroner…

-A peine arrivée que vous commencez déjà à faire des vôtres Miss Mazamia ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Olivia…

-Votre père m'avait averti à propos de votre caractère. Je ne l'avais pas cru. Hé bien je viens d'en avoir la preuve contraire.

-Où est-elle ?... souffla-elle.

-Mais cela m'importe peu. Qui vous as parlé de ce passage ?

Lolia ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne sachant que répondre. Après tout… Que pouvait-elle risquer ?

-Ma tante. Gwenaëlle…

Il y eut un silence, puis elle gémit:

-Avez-vous retrouvé Olivia ? Où est-elle ?

Mrs Mansy déclara de sa voix froide et forte, qui résonna dans le bureau du directeur :

-Elle a disparu. J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous, mademoiselle. Grâce à votre inconscience, vous avez mis votre vie en danger, mais certainement ôté cette de votre incompétente amie.

Lolia se leva et fit face à Mrs Mansy, hors d'elle :

-Olivia n'est pas une incompétente ! Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi, et seulement à moi qu'il faut vous en prendre !

Mr. Daheroner intervint:

-Miss Mazamia! Rasseyez-vous immédiatement !

La jeune femme s'exclama :

-Olivia est en danger par ma faute ! Laissez-moi aller à sa recherche ! J'ai entendu un coup de feu et…

Mrs Mansy hurla, d'une voix suraigüe :

-Elle divague ! Elle est complètement folle à lier ! Un coup de feu !

Lolia se tourna vers l'institutrice :

-Si je suis folle à lier, vous êtes dans quel état alors ?

Elle expliqua au directeur :

-Monsieur, je vous en prie. C'est ma faute, certes, et je suis prête à endurer tout ce qui va suivre. Mais il faut que je retrouve Olivia. C'est de la vie d'une jeune fille dont il est question ici. Une vie humaine. Vous ne pouvez pas ne rien faire.

Il retira ses lunettes, et observa tour à tour Mrs Mansy, puis Lolia. Puis il lâcha, en fermant un livre posé devant lui, sèchement, et en se levant :

-Deux jours de cachot, et 40 coups de fouets pour votre inconscience. 10 coups de bâtons pour votre insolence…

-Monsieur, non, je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi… S'écria Lolia, désespérée, en posant ses mains sur le bureau du directeur.

-… Et 10 coups de fouet de plus pour vous remettre les idées en place.

-Monsieur, non !

Elle essaya de retenir le directeur qui quittait son bureau, mais Mrs Mansy l'en empêcha.

Lolia se débattit :

-Laissez-moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

La poigne de fer de la femme ne se desserra pas d'autour du bras de la jeune femme. Elle la traina hors du bureau, puis dans la cour. Lolia hurlait :

-Bande d'Anarchistes ! Ânes bâtés ! Vous ne comprenez rien à ce qui se passe ! Une vie est certainement en danger !

Elles descendirent encore, et encore. Puis Mrs Mansy ouvrit une porte, et balança Lolia au-dedans. La jeune fille se releva, et fonça sur la porte métallique, en hurlant :

-Laissez-moi !

La porte de fer se referma derrière elle. Elle frappa dessus, les yeux exorbités, en hurlant de désespoir, en entendant des crissements et des piaillements de rats derrière elle :

-Laissez-moi sortir !

_CHAPITRE 4:_

Il était 14 heures. Nous étions le 15 décembre. Il gelait à pierre fendre dans la classe silencieuse de Mrs Mansy.

Lolia était désespérée, et griffonnait des idées pour quitter la classe. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de retrouver Olivia. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'elle était sans nouvelle d'elle. Elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'allait pas retrouver son amie. Des nuits entières elle avait pleuré, partagée entre la douleur et la tristesse. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle s'était terriblement amaigrie, car elle se nourrissait avec peine. Lorsque la faim se faisait sentir, lors des repas, à peine prenait-elle une bouchée de son assiette qu'une nausée de dégout s'emparait d'elle. Elle se méprisait elle-même, se sachant responsable en plus haut point de la disparition d'Olivia.

Son égoïsme l'avait conduit à la perte de sa sœur d'âme.

Et ses récentes tentatives d'évasion s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs cuisants. Et des punitions corporelles qui s'ensuivaient.

Donc, en plus d'être devenue maigre, elle avait perdu toutes forces. Sportive il y avait 3 semaines, à présent, elle se sentait incapable de monter une vingtaine d'escalier sans se reposer entre temps.

Autour d'elles, les jeune filles du même âge qu'elles, cousaient, dessinaient ou lisaient.

Quand elle entendit Mrs Mansy se lever, elle tourna aussitôt la page que laquelle elle dessinait, pour reprendre le croquis qu'un bouton de rose. Exactement comme elle s'y attendait, la vieille femme s'approcha d'elle, en faisant bien résonner ses talons sur le parquet de la salle de classe. Elle se posta devant la table de la jeune française, qui ne leva pas ses yeux. Elle lui arracha le cahier des mains, arrachant une protestation de Lolia:

-Hé!

Toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent dans leur ouvrage, et 17 paires d'yeux se figèrent sur l'éducatrice. Impassible, la vieille _lady, _comme on devait l'appeler de façon correcte et convenable, pris la première page du fascicule de la jeune femme, sans un sourire, ses yeux froids considérant les croquis, notes et citations griffonnées dans celui-ci. Elle tournait les pages, d'une geste sec, les lèvres pincées. Elle s'arrêta sur une page, et la montra à la jeune femme, en questionnant froidement:

-Qu'est-ce ceci?

Une fine écriture, courbée, et penchée s'étalait sur une demi page blanche, avec en coin inférieur droit des fines courbes entrelacées représentant un homme avec un nez considérable, dégainant une arme.

-Des notes et quelques dessins? Hasarda la jeune Mazamia, en observant les autres arabesques grises et noires, qui formaient un homme étrange, avec un masque lui couvrant la moitié du visage.

-Plus précisément?

Et encore ailleurs, un troisième personnage se dressait, fier comme une tour de cathédrale. Un homme, avec une allure de fou, et un haut de forme.

-Vous avez sous vos yeux, la représentation des personnages des œuvres du français Edmond Rostand, ainsi que du sublime conte de Monsieur Lewis Carroll, Anglais de sa nature. Le monsieur avec le masque vénitien blanc, c'est une idée que j'ai du fameux ''Fantôme'' de l'Opéra Garnier à Paris, qui attise de nombreuses rumeurs ces derniers temps... Ah, et le notes… C'est juste une idée d'évasion. Je suppose que vous vous en moquez…

La femme eut un sourire sec, et désigna d'autres croquis, sur la page suivante:

-Et ici?

-La Vénus d'Isle, personnage de la nouvelle fantastique rédigée par Monsieur Mérimée. En dessous, l'illustration d'un poème des fleurs du mal, de Monsieur Baudelaire.

La vieille dame ouvrit la bouche, mais Lolia la coupa, comme devinant le fond de ses pensées:

-Ne dites rien, je sais que ''les fleurs du mal'' est un livre à scandale…

Il y eut un petit silence, et la jeune fille repris, sa mémoire infaillible:

-Sur la gauche, une idée de représentation d'une scène du Horla, écrite très récemment par Guy de Maupassant.

La pédagogue ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la jeune normande coupa, imperturbable, en la regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Page suivante: scène finale de Cyrano de Bergerac. Portrait de Carmen, du roman de Mérimée. Scène du malade imaginaire, et des fourberies de Scapin. Tentative de portrait d'Arsène Lupin. Apr...

L'enseignante la coupa:

-Seriez-vous capable de garder ces connaissances pour vous, ou même de les oublier? Elles ne sont pas dignes d'une jeune fille de votre âge.

-Vous savez, madame, pour moi l'intelligence est très importante. Quoi de pire que d'être ignorant? N'êtes-vous pas curieuse, quelque fois de comprendre pourquoi les choses sont comme cela, ou comment cette chose ci fonctionne?

-La curiosité est la pire des calomnies, Miss.

-Savoir de quoi nous sommes faits? Pourquoi la Terre tourne autour du soleil? Pourquoi telle ou telle plante est dangereuse pour nous? Est-ce-que Dieu existe vraiment?

Les derniers propos de Lolia firent parcourir un murmure de stupeur dans l'antique salle de classe, et indignèrent tellement la vieille femme, qu'elle lâcha le cahier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et faillit tomber à la renverse:

-Marie, Jésus, Joseph! Ne remettez pas en cause notre Seigneur!

Lolia ouvrit grand les yeux et pris un air surprit:

-Quoi? Qu'ai-je dit? Je n'ai pas dit que Dieu n'existait pas, mais je n'ai pas non plus dit qu'il existait!

L'institutrice, outrée, s'exclama, en colère:

-Vous êtes une anarchiste! Une suffragette!

Lolia repris, courroucée:

-Agnostique pour être plus précise. N'insultez pas ma personne je vous prie. Par contre je suis, en effet, pour que les femmes obtiennent plus de droits. Mais je ne suis ni croyante, ni athée. Pas plus que pratiquante, ou...

Une goutte tomba sur la tête de la jeune fille, qui leva les yeux au plafond, et acheva:

-...théiste...

Une autre goutte, de couleur vaguement marron, vint sur la tête de Lolia, qui recula légèrement en arrière pour éviter la goutte suivante. Pendant ce temps-là, le professeur s'était mise à lui hurler des propos, à l'aide de nombreux termes en anglais, qu'elle ne compris pas. La normande ne l'écoutait guère, à vrai dire, trop concentrée par les gouttelettes d'une couleur proche de celle du fer rouillé, qui tombaient les unes après les autre. Une grosse tâche informe et brunâtre s'était formée au plafond, lézardée par une multitude fissures plus ou moins grosses, et c'était de là que venait cette sorte de minuscule fuite. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette imposante trace dans le plâtre depuis qu'elle était ici, soit un mois environ.

-...écoutez?

Ce fut le dernier mot que prononça l'éducatrice à Lolia, qui n'avait absolument rien écouté, ni entendu. Il y eut un long silence dans la salle de classe. Toute les jeunes ladies, comme hypnotisées par Miss Mazamia et Mrs Mansy, considéraient la scène en silence, sans bouger, trop effrayées de subir un châtiment si elle faisait le moindre geste.

Lolia sembla se désintéresser des gouttes d'une couleur sale, et fit, déboussolée:

-Pardon? Kesskisspass?

Une jeune fille étouffa un rire, que personne n'entendit. En revanche, l'instructrice, à bout, la pris brusquement par le bras, et l'obligea à se lever. Elle constata, avec une exclamation muette mais terriblement outragée:

-Vous n'avez pas votre corset?

Lolia se recula pour que la femme retire sa puissante serre d'autour de son bras, et répliqua:

-Comme vous avez horreur que l'on vous mente, je vais être honnête, et très sérieuse: je l'ai brûlé, par ce qu'on avait plus de quoi se chauffer dans les dortoirs. Ça chauffe très bien d'ailleurs.

Lolia dépassait d'au moins une tête la vieille fille, qui la regardai d'un air choqué, et sévère. Elle poursuivit son argumentation, le plus naturellement du monde:

-Je n'aurais pas eu à faire cela si on nous logeait ailleurs. Et si je n'avais pas fait ce... disons ''sacrifice'', je n'en connais pas mal qui seraient morte de froid.

Son regard se retourna vers quelques filles, aux lèvres rouges, aux joues blanches et aux cernes prononcés, qui lui jetaient un regard noir. Lolia se reprit alors, avec ironie:

-Remarque, j'aurais dû les laisser, puisqu'elles adorent être aussi blanches que des cadavres. C'est sûr qu'une fois mortes, elles auraient été pâles ces nécrophiles. Aussi blanches de mon amie que vous avez laissée pour morte !

Des exclamations outragées parcoururent l'ensemble de la classe. Des cris aigus, et des petites touches de paroles telles que ''sorcière'', ''infidèle'' ou ''fille de rue'', venant de l'ensemble des jeunes filles.

Mrs Mansy ne répondit pas, le visage impassible, et ses traits sévères. Elle demanda, froidement:

-Pouvez-vous expliquer ces insultes?

-Des insultes? J'ai juste dit la vérité, et le fond de ma pensée Madame! Sauf votre respect, qui est assez idiot pour faire en sorte d'avoir la tuberculose, de ne pas dormir la nuit, et de ne rien manger, pour simplement avoir l'air d'une ''bonne épouse''? Faites-le, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de creuser ma propre tombe!

C'est alors que l'institutrice administra une puissante gifle sur la joue droite de Lolia, qui resta de marbre. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, et elle n'avait qu'une envie: provoquer le professeur pour se faire renvoyer le plus vite possible de ce bagne pour enfants.

Victor Hugo avait toujours voulu que l'école soit donnée aux enfants, cela la jeune fille le savait. Elle avait une immense estime en monsieur Hugo, décédé quelques années plus tôt, et qui avait eu le droit à des obsèques nationales. Homme de pensée et de politique, poète et écrivain engagé, il faisait partie du long tableau d'homme de lettres et d'histoire admirés par Lolia.

Mais elle ne pensait pas pour autant que Monsieur Hugo serait en accord avec un programme scolaire aussi sexiste et léger pour les filles, avec les mauvais traitements infligées aux enfants; comme le trop peu d'activité physique, ou encore les châtiments corporels particulièrement violents et la non présence d'infirmière ou même d'infirmerie; sans compter la sélectivité opérée à l'inscription de cette école; parents riches (ou de bon milieu social, qu'importe), enfant qui semble naïf et relativement docile...

Au-dessus d'elle, elle entendit vaguement un bruit, semblable à de la pierre ou du plâtre qui se craquelle. Quelques bouts blancs du plafond se décolèrent et se fracassèrent sur le sol avec un grand bruit. C'est dès lors que Mrs Mansy se désintéressa de Lolia, ainsi que toute la classe, et tout le monde leva les yeux vers la grosse tache brunâtre et verdâtre, qui se fissurait et se craquelait de plus en plus, en faisant un bruit de plus en plus fort.

Tout à coup, le plafond s'écrasa au sol, avec une odeur nauséabonde et un énorme nuage de poussière, qui aveugla et fit violemment tousser Lolia. Elle entendit deux jeunes filles de leur cours hurler de terreur.

Lolia secoua sa main droite pour dissiper l'épais panache de plâtre blanc, les yeux fermés, sa main gauche couvrant son nez et sa bouche. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, le nuage de poussière n'avais pas disparu mais elle crut discerner, dans le brouillard de plâtre gris et blanc, deux formes humaines, l'une sur l'autre, décharnées, là où était tombé le cercle brun du plafond.

Le nuage tomba, et dès lors toute la classe fut parcourue de hurlements stridents à vous faire dresser vos cheveux sur votre tête. Mrs Mansy s'évanouit, accompagnée par quelques autres faibles petites filles riches. Lolia murmura, en se levant, et en observant les cadavres à moitié nécrosés qui étaient tombés du grenier:

-Oh non… Pitié, non…

À la vue de ce macabre spectacle, des images se mirent à danser sous ses yeux. Ces visages complètement détruit lui firent revenir le souvenir du cadavre vivant de sa jeunesse. La puanteur du corps, l'odeur de la mer, le petit garçon... Et un cri. Un nom, hurlé par une enfant. Ce nom, elle ne sut exactement ce que c'était. C'était juste un cri, flou, indistinct, bien qu'il résonnât fort dans ses oreilles.

Complètement affolées, les apprenties _lady_ piaillaient de terreur. Lolia, à genoux devant les deux cadavres, hurla alors, bien que terrorisée:

-LA FERME!

C'est alors que toutes les gamines se turent, peut être effrayées par la grande gamine et son caractère de chien. Elle clama, la voix tremblante de peur, les images de ses souvenirs dansant devant ses yeux :

-Sortez tous de la classe et surtout _ne touchez à rien!_

Lolia observa les corps pestilentiels, grouillants de vers et de cafards. Un pentacle était gravé dans le crâne de l'une des personnes. Que faisait un pareil signe ici ?

Et si l'un des individus portait ce signe, pourquoi l'autre ne l'avait-il donc pas ?

C'était immonde. Les deux cadavres étaient méconnaissables, tellement leurs visages avaient été lacérés.

Il fallait prévenir la police au plus vite. Du moins si la police acceptait de se déplacer jusqu'ici. Ou si le directeur acceptait de les laisser entrer. Il était évident que ces macchabées terniraient l'image de ce prestigieux lycée ; si l'affaire venait à être évoquée dans les journaux.

Miss Mazamia se releva, et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

-Il faut prévenir le directeur…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mrs Mansy, toujours étalée sur le sol, inconsciente :

-Et essayer de sortir cette cinglée de la salle...

Lolia, redressa ses manches s'accroupit face à la vieille femme, et lui donna une gifle. Mrs Mansy resta inerte. Elle lui murmura:

-Mais c'est que t'as pu faire un infarctus, vieille harpie...

Elle s'adressa alors aux cadavres, comme pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation:

-C'est pas comme vous, hein?

La française donna deux autres puissantes gifles sur les joues de la maîtresse, puis la vieille dame commença à se réveiller, avec un petit geignement de douleur.

-Ah ben non... Elle est toujours vivante la vieille croûte. Observa-t-elle, avec un maigre sourire.

Elle se leva et pris l'aînée sous les bras, afin de la remettre debout:

-Allez! Ce n'est pas deux bouts de chair marron et un tas d'os qui vont vous faire aller entre quatre planches. À ma connaissance, ça ne sent pas le sapin dans le coin...

Elle fit passer le bras droit de la vielle dame autour de son cou, et dirigea tant bien que mal ses pas vers la sortie de la classe. Une fois en dehors de la salle, dans le vaste couloir, elle vit une assemblée de gamines en larmes, traumatisées et tremblantes. Les contours de leurs lèvres étaient presque verdâtres, qui contrastaient avec la pâleur exagérée de leur peau. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle appela:

-Il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui veuille bien aller me chercher une chaise pour Mrs Mansy?

Les filles n'eurent aucune réaction, et continuaient de piailler entre elles. Lolia appela un peu plus fort, en soutenant avec difficultés la vieille fille:

-Eh oh? J'ai demandé quelque chose!

Les gamines ne firent pas attention à Lolia, comme à leur grande habitude, trop concentrées à narrer ce qu'elle avaient vues il y avait quelques instants.

Lolia fixa le groupe d'adolescentes une demi-seconde, et soupira:

-D'accord, j'ai compris...

Elle tourna sa tête vers Mrs Mansy, et lui déclara le plus naturellement du monde:

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ce coups-là. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…

Elle lâcha la vieille dame, qui s'effondra au sol inconsciente, et partit vers le bureau du directeur à pas de loups. La pièce se situait au bout du même couloir que la salle de classe de Mrs Mansy. Elle entra sans frapper, et s'écria, avant même que le directeur aie le temps de parler :

-Il faut avertir immédiatement la police ! Il y a deux cadavres qui sont tombés d…

Elle le termina pas sa phrase, que le directeur hurla, en se levant de son bureau :

-MISS MAZAMIA ! Sortez immédiatement d'ici, vous et vos divagations de femme !

Elle fit un pas en arrière, frappée par des hurlements venant d'un homme qui jusqu'à ce jour avait su garder son flegme. Elle haussa des épaules :

-A votre guise monsieur. Allez constater par vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas. Après tout, vous préférez laisser courir des meurtriers dans les rues plutôt que de sauver des jeunes étudiantes de votre lycée. A vous de voir…

Elle sortit, sans refermer la porte, afin qu'il voie que toute la classe de Mrs Mansy était en dehors de la classe, en train de parler à l'aide de voix suraigües. « Qu'on apporte des sels pour Mrs Mansy ! » disais l'une.

« Non ! Un verre de whisky ! » disait l'autre, le teint verdâtre.

Lolia, alla s'asseoir dans un coin, le dos contre le mur de plâtre blanc. Elle vit alors le directeur sortir de son bureau comme affolé. Il se dirigea, à moitié en courant, à moitié en marchant, ce qui lui donnait une démarche de boiteux, vers la classe vide.

Elle le vit entrer.

Et un cri d'horreur retentis dans le lycée.

Il ressortit presque immédiatement de la salle, le teint maladif, la main sur les lèvres. Le monsieur avait les cheveux en pagaille et son costume, d'ordinaire impeccable, était tout froissé.

Il s'élança alors dans son bureau, et n'en ressortit qu'au bout de quelque instants, avec dans une de ses mains, une lettre. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie du vieux lycée en courant.

Lolia était pensive.

Ces cadavres étaient étranges. C'était comme si… Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun.

Elle se leva, et retourna dans la salle de classe, où il y avait une odeur nauséabonde.

Le plâtre, des bouts de bois et des caillasse craquaient sous son poids. Toutes les tables, et le sol entier était couvert de poussière blanchâtre, et parsemée d'éclats de briques.

Elle s'approcha des morts, silencieuse. Elle avait raison. Jamais, parmi toutes les enquêtes policières dont elle avait entendu parler, elle avait vu un cas pareil.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la tête d'un des deux, celui qui avait un pentacle gravé sur son crâne. Elle murmura :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi ? Qu'est-ce que l'on te voulait?

La faisant sursauter, un cafard sortit soudainement de l'orbite droite du crâne. Puis, il y eut un silence. Le temps semblait s'être ralentit. Ou même, il semblait s'être arrêté. La puanteur fétide des corps disparut. Les insectes se turent. Les filles de sa classe, dont les voix résonnaient dans le couloir s'éteignirent. Lolia ne réfléchissait plus. Et c'est à cet instant que le cadavre vivant de ses souvenirs lui revint en tête. Pourquoi elle voyait le cadavre se relever ? Pourquoi voyais-t-elle Olivia à la place d'un de ces cadavres ? Elle prit peur, et recula de quelque pas, sans raisons.

Et là, tout se remit à se bousculer dans sa tête. Les odeurs, les bruits, les sens revinrent. Et une vision d'horreur lui vint. Et si…

Elle fut submergée par une subite nausée, et sortit en courant de la pièce, des larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

Elle alla se réfugier au plus loin dans le couloir, recroquevillée dans un coin, tremblant comme jamais d'épouvante, sans oser admettre ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu.

Puis, elle vit le directeur de l'école revenir, sans le petit bout de papier blanc qui l'accompagnait à l'aller de son maigre voyage. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front, ce qui montrait qu'il devait avoir beaucoup couru. Le vieil homme passa devant Lolia sans lui adresser un regard et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, laissant les jeunes filles, qui elles s'étaient massées autour de Mrs Mansy, à nouveau consciente.

Lolia se murmura, après le passage du monsieur, pour essayer de se calmer:

-Allons… Il a donné l'alerte. Il y a eu mort d'homme. Tu sauras bientôt si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses. Les policiers vont certainement rapidement venir...

Mais elle acheva sarcastique:

-À moins que le meurtre soit légal dans ce pays de fous...

Elle n'en savait rien, et elle ne pensait pas que ce fusse le cas…

En effet, étant donné que Scotland Yard n'était pas très loin du lycée pour filles, les premiers policiers n'arrivèrent guère qu'une petite demie heure plus tard, guidés par le concierge du lycée, qui marmonnait :

-Jamais. Jamais vu ça. Dans ma propriété. V'rendez compte ?

Ils furent environ 6 ou 7 à rentrer avec précipitation dans la classe pour relever de quelconques indices et examiner le corps. Ils ne venaient même pas interroger les gamines et l'institutrice, car pour eux, il allait de soi que les témoignages féminins seraient faux et bourrés ''d'incohérences et d'idioties typiques du sexe faible''.

Du moins c'est ce qu'avait répondu l'un d'eux à Lolia…

Toutes les jeunes lady étaient à l'extérieur, et fuyaient la classe comme la peste... Sauf Lolia, qui patientait à l'entrée de la salle de classe pour observer les bobbies faire leur travail comme des fourmis géantes, illusion accentuée par la couleur de leurs uniformes et leurs casques noirs et luisants.

Olivia, si elle avait été présente, serait restée dans un coin du vaste couloir de parquet, pensive, avec une mauvaise mine. Elle ne supportait pas la vue d'un cadavre et avait une peur maladive de la mort.

Les policiers paraissaient complètement déboussolés face à des cadavres aussi étranges. On aurait dit que les victimes furent un sacrifice au nom d'une quelconque secte occulte. Il semblaient être trempés de magie noire.

La sortant de ses pensées un homme la bouscula, sans faire attention à elle, ni en s'excusant, et entra précipitamment dans la pièce, suivit de deux autres personnages. Le premier était grand, très mince, et brun. Elles ne voyaient pas son visage, étant donné qu'il était de dos. Le suivant avait une tête de rat, tout de noir vêtu, et le troisième semblait être un homme chaleureux, avec un visage bienveillant, à l'allure sportive et était le plus petit du trio.

L'homme à face de rat dit au plus grand, en désignant le cadavre:

-Voilà pourquoi je vous ai fait venir Holmes.

Lolia eut un petit sursaut, et murmura soudainement beaucoup plus intéressée:

-Holmes? Sherlock Holmes?

L'homme en question fit le tour des corps, et s'abaissa sur l'un d'eux, pensif. Elle observa avec avidité son visage taillé à la serpe, comme fidèle observant son messie.

Il prit alors la parole, en montrant l'étoile satanique gravée sur le crâne du mort:

-À quoi vous fait penser ceci, Watson?

Le médecin s'approcha d'un des macchabées, si avaient été séparés, et observa le pentacle:

-Je dirais à une sorte de rituel barbare méphistophélique.

-Exactement. Quoi d'autre?

Le docteur Watson se pencha un peu plus, et constata, avec une horreur sans nom grandissant dans ses yeux :

-Il y a des résidus de peau dessus. Cette blessure a été faite...

-... pendant que cet homme était encore vivant. Acheva Holmes.

-Tout juste, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un homme, monsieur… Lança Lolia à l'enquêteur, de l'entrée de la classe.

L'homme leva ses yeux perçants, considéra la fille une demi-seconde, et écarquilla ses yeux, visiblement surprit. Il se leva, et considéra avec dédain ''l'apprentie _lady_'':

-Tiens donc. Venez donc ici m'expliquer votre théorie Miss.

Sûre d'elle, le regard vif, elle s'approcha du corps, et sans aucune répugnance, défis la ceinture, et baissa le pantalon. On voyait clairement les os du bassin, l'essentiel des organes et de la chair ayant étés rongés par les vers ou les rats.

Elle déclara, en désignant du bout de son index les os du bas du dos:

-Regardez la forme du bassin: c'est typique de celui d'une femme. Entre 17 et 20 ans, à tout casser.

Il y eut une petite seconde de silence, et elle poursuivit, sans aucun gène:

-De plus, je suis absolument certaine qu'elle compressait sa poitrine à l'aide de bandes de tissus, pour pouvoir être dans un quelconque travail pour homme, en vue de sa tenue masculine.

Elle ouvrit la chemise de fortune de la victime, et dévoila des bandes au niveau du torse. Elle acheva:

-Elle s'est coupée les cheveux, mais il y a toujours la finesse féminine du visage, qui disparaît chez les hommes à l'adolescence.

-Comment pouvez-vous voir cela? Son visage est complètement en lambeaux. Demanda le limier, méfiant.

Elle montra la partie inférieure de la mâchoire, et les dents:

-Les femmes ont une mâchoire beaucoup moins carrée et proéminente que les hommes. Et très rarement prognathe, à la différence d'une grande majorité de messieurs.

Il y eut un lourd silence, qui la fit relever les yeux, et elle remarqua que les hommes la considéraient d'un œil béat.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Holmes questionna de plus en plus intéressé:

-Que voyez-vous d'autre?

Lolia observa le corps une ou deux secondes et déclara:

-Le bas de la chemise est couvert de sang. Donc logiquement...

Elle ouvrit le reste de la chemise, et dévoila le ventre, ouvert, et vidé:

-...on lui a ouvert le ventre et enlevé ses organes. Elle n'a plus rien. Ni rein, ni intestins, ni cœur...

Elle remontra le crâne, et pointa la tempe droite du doigt, où se trouvait une marque circulaire, noire, puis déclara:

-On lui a percé le crâne. Le tueur a également retiré l'encéphale de cette femme.

L'enquêteur, et tous les autres hommes présents dans cette pièce étaient absolument effarés devant une telle détermination, de la part d'une jeune fille. C'était morbide et limite suspect. Impassible, elle se mit à réfléchir à voix haute, ignorant de plus belle les policiers autour d'elle:

-On dirait qu'on a un mélange de plusieurs cultures ancestrales.

Elle montra l'étoile, et commenta:

-Le pentagramme est inversé. Ça veut dire que la victime était quelqu'un de mauvais, pour le tueur. Christianisme...

Elle désigna le trou sur la tempe:

-Là, on dirait le Palo Mayombé, religion de Cuba. Pareil pour les entrailles.

Elle montra le torse:

-Civilisation aztèque, avec le cœur qui est retiré.

Elle se tut, et conclus, sombrement:

-On l'a torturée. C'est l'ablation du cœur qui l'a tuée. Le tueur est méthodique et sûr de lui. Il a commencé par lui vider le ventre, lui a percé le crâne, a retiré le cœur et a fini par le cerveau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire des organes.

Elle s'arrêta, car visiblement, elle avait fini son argumentation. Holmes était particulièrement captivé, et considérait la jeune fille d'un regard perçant, un sourire aux lèvres. Le docteur Watson lui, ainsi que les policiers, était éberlué.

Holmes questionna alors :

-Miss… Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous voyez sur le deuxième corps ?

Elle se figea, et eut un rictus.

-Un problème ? Demanda Holmes.

Oui, elle avait un problème. Elle avait peur de découvrir l'identité de la deuxième personne. Malgré tout, elle murmura, maladive :

-Non… Non, il n'y a aucun problème…

Elle s'approcha du deuxième corps, dont elle put enfin voir le visage, tout aussi décimé que le précédent. Ces cheveux bruns… Ces lèvres…

C'était bien elle…

Elle eut une larme qui coula le long de sa joue droite, et murmura, la voix tremblante :

-Jeune femme. Une fourchette de 16 à 20 ans. Tuée par balle.

Elle indiqua, la main tremblante, un trou au niveau du cœur. Cela ne fit que retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle se souvint du cri. Des gémissements d'agonie. Son irresponsabilité…

Elle se mit à sangloter, sans pouvoir se contenir une seconde de plus :

-Yeux verts. 1 mètre 60. Brune. Nom…

Elle murmura, détruite :

-Olivia Koedsin. Disparue depuis plus de trois semaines.

Holmes murmura :

-Mais que…

L'homme à face de rat s'écria:

-Arrêtez cette fille immédiatement !

Lolia se redressa, en larmes :

-C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! Je vous le jure !

Deux policiers s'emparèrent de la frêle jeune fille. Ce fut John Watson qui intervint alors :

-Inspecteur Lestrade ! Laissez cette jeune fille s'expliquer ! Regardez son état ! Aurait-elle pu tuer ces deux personnes, dont une qui est une de ses connaissances ?

Holmes déclara, en sortant une pipe de sa poche, et en la bourrant de tabac

-Cela ne veut rien dire, mon cher Watson. Pensez-vous qu'une jeune femme comme elle puisse avoir des facultés d'analyses aussi développées ?

-Elle a le droit à la parole. Elle est mineure je vous rappelle, Holmes. Ils ne peuvent pas l'arrêter comme ça. Contredit sèchement de médecin.

C'est alors que l'inspecteur de plus idiot de toute l'histoire du Scotland Yard demanda froidement à la jeune fille, totalement désemparée :

-Il est vrais que vous en savez beaucoup pour une simple gamine. D'où tenez-vous tout cela?

Elle leva ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers l'homme. Elle regarda alternativement le policier, le médecin et le détective, ne sachant que dire. Elle souffla :

-C'est une longue histoire…

Holmes cala sa pipe entre ses dents, et déclara, en l'allumant :

-Nous avons tout notre temps…

La jeune fille conta alors son escapade nocturne avec Olivia, la disparition de celle-ci, et le refus du directeur de partir à sa recherche, sous l'œil attentif de l'assemblée de messieurs. Elle mentionna le coup de feu qu'elle avait entendu. Les fuites qu'elle avait essayé de réaliser pour partir à sa recherche. Et la façon dont étaient tombés les cadavres aujourd'hui.

Watson s'approcha de Lolia, et déclara :

-Regardez-moi dans les yeux, jeune fille.

Elle obéit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner un diagnostic, mais ce fut Holmes qui le prit de cours pour donner la version des faits :

-Traumatisme lié à de nombreux coups. Vous remarquerez la présence de nombreux hématomes sur son cou ses mains, et un ancien œil au beurre noir, que l'on remarque grâce aux traces jaunâtres sous son œil droit, ce qui nous dis clairement que mademoiselle s'est faite châtier par ses enseignants. Donc qu'elle possède un fort caractère, puisqu'on ne châtie que pour des insolences verbales et comportementales dans ces écoles. Des cernes… Une intense fatigue, liée à un trouble psychologique récent. Sa mine pâle et maladive nous indique qu'elle peine à se nourrir à cause du même trouble. Des yeux rougis par des pleurs fréquents et répétitifs, dû à la perte d'un proche, et l'impossibilité de réagir face à cette crise.

Watson conclus alors :

-Elle est innocente, c'est évident. Elle ne réagirait pas de la sorte sinon…

Dépité, l'inspecteur ordonna :

-Lâchez-la…

Les policiers libérèrent Lolia de leur emprise, qui se laissa glisser à genoux, dos tourné au cadavre d'Olivia, le visage en face de celui de l'inconnue. Elle tenta de contrôler ses larmes. Elle s'essuya les yeux, vainement.

Elle entendit au-dessus d'elle la discussion des hommes.

Holmes expliquait, posément :

-Nous devons la garder à l'œil. Cette demoiselle pourrait nous être importante.

Lestrade répondit alors froidement:

-La science a prouvé que le cerveau des femelles était plus mou, et donc moins apte à apprendre. Comment pourrait-elle vous être utile ? Je vous affirme qu'elle sera un poids pour vous.

-Sottises, voyons, Lestrade. Déclara Watson. Vous savez tout comme moi que ce sont des inepties !

Lolia eut un sourire amer, et murmura entre ses dents, en fixant le cadavre :

-Lestrade est encore plus idiot que l'on ne le raconte…

Elle se mit à observer le cou de la défunte, qui était quasiment sous son nez. Il était étrange ce cou. Il était comme déformé. Il avait la forme d'un pavé, comme…

-…une brique ? Demanda-t-elle, à voix haute.

Les messieurs, en pleine conversation animée, su turent, pour se retourner vers Lolia, intrigués. Elle ne pleurait plus. Ses joues étaient encore rouges, et une boule était encore présente dans sa gorge, mais sa curiosité était grandissante, et prenait le dessus sur sa tristesse.

-Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle ? Questionna Holmes.

Elle se leva, essuya son visage, et alla chercher un stylo-plume sur la table la plus proche en murmurant:

-C'est pas possible... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense...

Elle revint près du corps, en expliquant:

-Il y a une brique dans la gorge de cette femme. C'est un très vieux rite Germanique, qui vient des anciennes civilisations Vikings. Quand on enfonce une brique dans la gorge d'un mort, c'est que...

Elle fourra l'embout du stylo dans la bouche de la femme, et releva sa lèvre supérieure, afin de dévoiler les dents du haut de la mâchoire de la fille. Tous les hommes autour de Lolia se signèrent, ou eurent des exclamations de surprise, excepté Holmes qui ne cilla pas, concentré, les sourcils froncés.

-...c'est un vampire... Acheva Lolia sombrement, en voyant les deux canines pointues, proéminentes, et couvertes de stigmates rouges.

CHAPITRE 5:

Sherlock Holmes était un homme on ne peut plus rationnel. Il n'avait pas été à la guerre, mais simplement en restant à Londres, en résolvant crimes, faisant arrêter fous et tueurs en séries, il avait vu toutes les horreurs ce dont les hommes étaient capables.

Il savait qu'il existait des hommes capables d'enfermer des gens pour des cirques ambulant qui faisaient parader leurs ''monstres'', qui ne sont guère que des gens comme des autres, mais avec des maladies rares et traumatisantes comme une pilosité excessive, ou des enfants-tronc, pour leurs propres profits personnels.

Il savait qu'il était des hommes et femmes capables de tuer de sang-froid leur propre progéniture, pour entrer en possession d'une bouteille d'alcool. Un homme pouvais tuer sa femme pour obtenir de l'argent, et inversement.

Oui, il savait à tel point les humains étaient vils et odieux.

Mais en voyant ce corps, à peine il était entré dans cette pièce, il avait eu, à nouveau, la preuve à tel point les hommes pouvaient être détraqués. Il était conscient qu'un être humain pouvait faire une horreur pareille, à une jeune femme qui plus est. En voyant cette créature décharnée, repliée sur elle-même, le corps à moitié rongé par des bêtes, la souffrance même qui émanait de cette défunte, il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les hommes.

De plus, cette fille qui avait identifié le corps en deux regards... Elle n'était pas normale... Elle avait déclaré cela avec tellement de naturel, comme si... c'était elle qui avait tué cette pauvre femme...

Lui, passait le clair de son temps faire cela, analyser finement les situations et des centaines de solutions germaient dans son esprit en une fraction de seconde... Il ne se surprenait pas, il se connaissait.

Mais elle... Une fille, venue de nulle part, une inconnue pour ainsi dire, qui prétendait à travers ses démonstrations stupéfiantes, être le double absolu de lui-même? Sottises. Cela sentait le coup monté à coup sûr.

Malgré tout, quelque chose lui disait dans son esprit qu'il avait besoin de cette étrange gamine... Un besoin inébranlable, il ne pouvait le nier...

Il était allé dans le bureau du directeur, sans prendre même le temps de frapper à la porte. Avant même que le directeur, un vénérable monsieur qui avait dû voir passer des dizaines de printemps, avec une calvitie profonde et une épaisse barbe blanche, ne réagisse et prisse la parole, il déclara, les yeux exorbités, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, les joues frémissantes:

-Je l'emmène avec moi!

Le directeur se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, si forte qu'elle se fit entendre au dehors, et qui résonna dans le couloir qui menait aux autres salles de classes.

En entendant ce cri qui venait du bureau de monsieur Daheroner, Lolia leva sa tête de son cahier à dessins, et suspendit son geste, sur le point d'achever une féroce caricature de Sherlock Holmes, à côté d'une de Lestrade et du directeur. Elle leur en voulait affreusement. Daheroner pour avoir été inconscient, Lestrade pour avoir tenté de l'arrêter, et pour Holmes… Et pour Holmes… Elle ne savait pour quelle raison elle lui en voulait.

Elle haussa des épaules, en se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires et que, après tout, elle n'était qu'une gamine dont l'opinion importait peu un homme de cette importance. Elle reprit frénétiquement son dessin. En fait, elle n'en voulait pas à Holmes. Elle le trouvait… Comment ? Ridicule… Elle se murmura :

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve, Lolia… il est...détestable...

Elle donna un féroce coup de crayon sur le dessin.

-…misogyne… arrogant… froid, et affreusement pas causant. Autant dire qu'il serait difficile de t'en faire un ami...

« Tu n'exagère pas un peu? Il t'a à peine parlé… Il a pris ta défense, avec le docteur Watson… Mais pourtant... » Songea-t-elle.

La coupant dans ses pensées, le détective sortit en trombe du bureau du directeur, en manquant d'arracher la porte de ses gongs, et s'écria tout fort, sa voix puissante résonnant dans le vaste corridor:

-Miss Mazamia, je vous emmène avec moi!

Lolia se leva immédiatement, sans être sûre de comprendre. Elle eut un petit sourire, puis demanda à Holmes:

-Vraiment?

Le directeur arriva, l'air fatigué, et annonça cérémonieusement à la jeune fille:

-Seulement dans le cadre de cette enquête, et à la demande de la police, j'accepte cette requête.

-Oui, c'est surtout pour vous rattraper, car vous êtes un des principaux responsables de la mort d'Olivia… Grommela la jeune fille au directeur.

Cette affirmation fit raidir « planche à pain ». Puis, il y eut un instant de silence, puis Lolia questionna, suspicieuse:

-Minute... Où est l'embrouille ? Et mes parents?

-Ils n'en sauront absolument rien. À moins que vous préfériez rester dans ce trou à rats et vous laissez maltraiter jusqu'à ce que votre fin s'ensuive? Suggéra Holmes.

Le directeur du lycée s'indigna, sortant de ses gongs:

-Trou à... Sachez monsieur que notre école a plus de 200 ans à son actif, que toutes nos enseignantes sont qualifiées et que nos élèves...

Lolia coupa, sentant qu'elle allait bien s'amuser:

-Tout à fait d'accord sur le trou à rats. Les dortoirs sont au-dessus des toits qui fuient, on a jamais de quoi faire du feu, on mange jamais à notre faim, la moitié des profs sont des vielle harpies écervelées, et vos élèves...

-Miss, il suffit! Je peux retirer mon autorisation de sortie, aussi facilement que je peux la donner. S'insurgea Daheroner, le visage commençant à devenir rouge.

Il y eu un silence glacial qui s'installa entre les trois personnes. Holmes jeta quelques coups d'œil dédaigneux au vieux directeur, et questionna flegmatique:

-Dites-moi monsieur, seriez-vous féru d'ornithologie?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, et balbutia, sans comprendre:

-Je... Non... Mais... Pourquoi?

Holmes poursuivit alors impassible, dominant l'homme de toute sa hauteur, avec un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres minces:

-Il se prouve que vous avez, sur la manche droite de votre veste, une plume, plus précisément un duvet blanc provenant d'une oie. Vos chaussures sont couvertes en partie de boue séchée, d'une couleur qui viendrait des quartiers populaires de l'East End, notamment du sud du chaleureux quartier de Whitechapel, non?

Le directeur devenait de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme s'attendant à une mauvaise révélation de la part du détective privé. Il bafouillait de plus en plus, rouge comme une pivoine:

-Oui, mais je... Non!

Holmes acheva, avec un sourire vainqueur:

- Je suis absolument certain que votre femme n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre que vous préférez la charmante compagnie des femmes d'amour de Whitechapel à la sienne... Le duvet qui se trouve sur votre manche doit certainement appartenir à une parure d'une de ces charmantes demoiselles, non ?

La menace était de taille, et les preuves ne manquaient pas, du moins pour l'éminent Sherlock Holmes. Lolia était impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé à tel point cet homme était perspicace, et fin observateur.

-Très bien. Elle peut partir, à la seule condition qu'elle revienne à la fin de l'enquête. Lâcha le directeur, les yeux exorbités, ses rides ressortant comme jamais. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans en même pas quelques minutes.

Lolia se tourna vers l'enquêteur anglais, et l'étreignit, au comble de la joie :

-Merci ! Merci infiniment monsieur Holmes !

Il sembla surprit par ce gage de remerciement de la part de Lolia. Elle se sentait rassurée en présence de cet homme, qui la sauvait d'un bagne pour ainsi dire.

Haute de ses 5 pieds 74, elle semblait toute petite à côté des 6 pieds 50 du détective. Mal à l'aise, il déclara, d'une voix peu assurée :

-Hé bien… De rien miss Mazamia…

Il la repoussa doucement, et elle lui adressa un charmant sourire. Il se racla la gorge, et proclama en se dirigeant vers la sortie:

-Hé bien allons-y !

Il passa devant la classe de Mrs Mansy, et souleva son chapeau à leur intention, en clamant poliment:

-Mesdemoiselles...

Il partit, son grand manteau noir voletant derrière lui, les gamines de la classe de Lolia gloussant discrètement. Le directeur du lycée était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau, et les policiers, accompagnés de Watson, faisaient toujours leur travail sur la scène du crime.

La demoiselle Mazamia suivit le détective anglais dans les escaliers, puis dans le hall, en direction de l'unique sortie officielle. Sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, il déclara en faisant quelque pas:

-Un fiacre nous attend devant votre école. Si vous voulez ne pas trop vous mouiller, vous aurez juste à presser le pas...

Elle coupa, sans spécialement s'en rendre compte, agacée:

-Pour votre information, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à jouer dehors qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige. Ce ne sont pas trois malheureuses gouttes de pluies qui vont...

Ils arrivèrent sur le perron, et elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, en comprenant les dires de l'homme. En Normandie il pleut régulièrement certes, c'est une des choses ce qui fait la célébrité de cette région française, mais des pluies fines, qui durent au grand maximum une trentaine de minutes. Et les fois où la pluie devenait vraiment très forte, à ne pas pouvoir en sortir, elle ne durait guère que 10 minutes, voire au grand maximum un quart d'heure. Là, c'était un rideau d'eau, un rideau que dis-je? C'était une barrière, une cascade d'eau froide et grise qui les séparaient du fiacre. Et jamais deux sans trois, un puissant vent accompagnait cette pluie diluvienne, digne d'une mousson indienne, sans dire que l'on n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant soi.

-Bienvenue en Angleterre... Grommela Lolia en français dans sa barbe.

-Vous disiez? Se moqua Holmes, un ton chargé d'ironie.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, et pour faire un pied de nez à ce prétentieux, elle ne trouva d'autres moyens que de faire un pas hors de l'abri du perron lycéen, et de s'élancer droit vers le fiacre qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas de là où elle se trouvait.

Soudainement, sans crier gare, elle heurta violemment quelque chose de dur et très froid, et manqua de se casser le nez sur cette chose, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de laisser échapper une exclamation de douleur. Elle voulait le voir son fiacre, et bien elle l'avait vu, à distance très rapprochée. Les mains sur son visage douloureux, trempée et frigorifiée jusqu'aux os elle hurla, la colère qu'elle refoulait en elle depuis quelques semaines éclatant soudain:

-Putain de pays de merde!

Accompagné d'un flot de jurons, très peu poétiques, et trois fois pires que les charmants qualificatifs nommés dans la précédente phrase. Dans sa rage, elle donna un puissant coup de poing contre le coche en bois sombre, sans continuer de déblatérer des injures contre tout et n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait pas l'air très maligne comme cela, trempée jusqu'à la moelle, les cheveux non attachés (ce que devait faire une femme respectable de cette époque soit dit en passant) dégoulinant d'eau, et à baragouiner contre on ne sait quoi en patois normand et alsacien, en se frottant les mains:

-M'broute, ouuuu bon diou de nom didiou! Agui mauffais! Bégâod Àrschbackefratz!

Trop occupée à maudire ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que quelqu'un la maintenait depuis quelques secondes à l'abri, sous un grand parapluie noir. Quand elle s'en rendit enfin compte, elle s'écria, encore plus en colère:

-Holmes?

Ulcérée, elle lui hurla en montrant l'en-cas:

-C'est quoi ça?

Il réfuta narquoisement:

-Un parapluie. Vous savez, cette chose qui sert à se protéger de la pluie. Vous êtes partie en courant sous cette grosse averse avant même que j'ai le temps de l'ouvrir.

-Mais vous aviez dit que...

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé terminer ma phrase. Si vous arrêtiez de me couper tout le temps, ça ne vous arriverait pas.

-Si je ne coupais pas les hommes à tout bout de champs, je n'arriverais pas à caser une phrase, ou même un mot dans une conversation.

-Vous n'avez pas totalement tort... Alors? Vous y entrez dans cette calèche? A moins que vous souhaiteriez prendre à nouveau un bain ?

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle entra dans le coche, suivie de Holmes, qui ordonna avant de refermer la portière:

-Baker Street!

Lolia, assise sur une banquette, était frigorifiée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses mains tremblaient presque autant que ses dents claquaient.

En homme bien élevé qu'il était, Holmes, bien qu'il n'étant pas ''un grand admirateur du genre féminin'' tels avaient été ses mots, il retira son manteau et le donna à la jeune fille, tétanisée par le froid, avec comme uniques paroles:

-Tenez, Miss Mazamia.

Elle prit le manteau noir bien volontiers, en répondant par un aimable:

-Merci M'sieur Holmes...

C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa l'esprit de la française. Elle questionna:

-Comment vous savez mon nom vous?

Il eut un sourire:

- Rien ne vous échappe décidément. Il s'avère que votre directeur, quand je suis allé le voir pour lui parler de vous, vous a nommé ''Miss Lolia''. Votre prénom, si je ne m'abuse.

-En effet.

-Or, il se prouvait que le corps de cette fille était tombé à côté d'un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un cahier intitulé...

-Lolia Mazamia. Il est impossible de ne pas faire le rapprochement avec tous ces éléments.

-Exact. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que le flanc extérieur de votre main droite était couvert de graphite, ainsi que le bout de vos doigts droits. Votre main gauche n'est pas souillée. Conclusion: vous êtes droitière, et vous dessinez beaucoup, surtout au crayon. Une artiste. Vous aspirez à une liberté complète, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien observé. Quoi d'autre? Questionna Lolia, stupéfaite par les performances de cet homme, bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait fait ses preuves.

-Quand vous parlez anglais, avec un petit accent écossais, mais vous avez également un autre très léger accent, si léger qu'il faut être suffisamment concentré pour l'entendre. Un charmant petit accent français. Donc; votre père, ou votre mère est originaire d'Ecosse, vous parlez couramment anglais et français, et vous venez du nord de la France. Argumenta l'homme, sans aucune surprises.

Il sortit une pipe de sa poche, qu'il fourra de tabac, tandis que Lolia laissai échapper une onomatopée de surprise:

-Impressionnant. Mais pourquoi spécialement du nord de la France?

-Votre pâleur extrême. Il n'y a que dans le nord de la France que les jeunes femmes ont une peau aussi blanche. Vous n'êtes ici que depuis quelque semaines n'est-ce pas? Votre caractère n'a pas dû faire bon ménage dans les écoles françaises. Vos parents, aisés cela dit, vous ont placée dans ce lycée dans l'espoir de vous changer…

Lolia passa une main sur sa nuque en se rappelant de la douleur des châtiments qu'on lui avait infligés, puis fixa durant quelque secondes l'homme qui rallumait sa pipe. Elle lâcha:

-Je suis sidérée. Vous avez absolument tout juste. Et vous savez presque tout de moi rien qu'en voyant deux trois choses sur mon compte?

Il tira quelque bouffée de sa pipe d'ivoire, et lâcha avec un haussement d'épaule:

-Rien de si surprenant. Ce sont les petits détails qui sembles inutiles qui sont les plus importants… C'est un peu comme vous, tout à l'heure, avec ces cadavres.

Lolia murmura, en observant la fumée bleue s'échapper de la bouche du détective:

-C'est pas tout à fait pareil. Je connaissais juste quelques détails sur les rites qui ont été utilisés pour tuer cette malheureuse. Quand à Olivia…

Sa gorge se noua, et son visage s'assombris :

-J'ai fait le lien avec le soir ou cela s'est passé.

-Vous n'avez pas directement assisté à la scène pourtant.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux :

-Il y avait des… je ne sais plus trop… Comme…

La scène, pourtant qu'elle revoyant en boucle sous ses yeux, semblait disparaitre peu à peu au fil des jours, comme un mauvais rêve qu'on oublie.

-Comme des ombres ? Des voix ? Des geignements ? Questionna Holmes, intéressé.

-Oui. Il y a eu un cri. Et un coup de feu. Ou peut-être deux tirs…

-Et ?...

-Plus rien. Le silence.

-Mmm… Et sauriez-vous m'indiquer ce fameux… passage que vous mentionnez?

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le dos de Lolia. Retourner dans cette horreur sans nom ? Elle se sentit pâlir.

-Miss Mazamia ?

Elle eut un rictus, et se mit à se maudire. Elle ne supportait pas montrer qu'elle allait mal. Surtout à quelqu'un qui lui était inconnu. Ou quasi inconnu, ici. Elle murmura :

-Oui… Bien sûr.

Elle devait bien faire cela pour retrouver l'assassin d'Olivia. Elle le devait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute depuis le début.

Si elle s'était comportée mieux, elles n'auraient pas été envoyées ici. Si elle n'avait pas décidé de partir dans ce tunnel, écoutant sa tante folle à lier, elle ne serait pas morte. Si elle n'avait pas fuis ce soir-là… Olivia serait-elle toujours là ?

Et si… Et si… Trop de « Et si ». Ce qui est fait est fait après tout. La vie est comme cela non ? Cruelle, odieuse et sans aucune pitié. Elle n'a pas de cœur. Si on fait une erreur, on en paye les pots cassés, quitte à y laisser sa propre âme.

La sortant de ses pensées, Holmes questionna :

-Vous craignez ce lieu ?

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle refusait de dévoiler ses peurs à quelqu'un comme lui. Pas question. Elle dit sèchement :

-Non. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ?

-Tout. Autre chose ?

-Oui. Pensez-vous savoir qui pourrait en vouloir à… Olivia, c'est cela ?

La question percuta violemment Lolia. Quelle question ! Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne connaissait strictement rien à propos d'Olivia. Elle ne connaissait ni ses goûts, ni ses autres amis, ni ses ennemis, du moins si elle en avait… Elle réalisa que c'était elle, Lolia Mazamia, qui occupait toujours le devant de la scène, au détriment de son amie, qu'elle projetait dans l'ombre, par un égoïsme inconscient.

Hésitante, elle fit :

-Personne. Enfin, je pense…

-Vous pensez… Comme tous les gens, qui pensent à tout et rien. Autrement dit, vous ne savez rien de votre amie… Du moins si s'en était une… Grommela le détective.

Lolia laissa échapper une exclamation de colère :

-Je ne vous permets pas…

La voiture s'arrêta, la coupant dans sa phrase. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle passa devant, et descendis du fiacre la première. Mais à peine posa-t-elle le pied au sol, elle sentit, en plus du froid glacial de l'air ambiant, son pied se mouiller d'une eau glacée jusqu'au niveau de la cheville. Elle eut un rictus agacé, leva sa jupe, et poursuivit sa route, comme si de rien était.

Elle constata avec un sourire:

-Tiens, la pluie c'est un peu calmée...

Elle entendit un juron étouffé derrière elle, provenant de Holmes. Elle pivota sur ses talons et souris malicieusement:

-Au fait, attention à la grosse flaque en descendant!

Il lui jeta un regard noir, le pied droit marinant dans la flaque d'eau glacée, et jeta:

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait ça pour la remarque que j'ai faite à propos de votre amie ?

-Qui sait ? Fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Pire qu'un chien enragé… grogna-t-il agacé, en enlevant son pied de ma petite mare d'eau boueuse. Une vraie gamine…

Il secoua son pied pour faire un peu partir l'eau, et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au 221 B Baker Street, chacun de ses pas produisant un petit flic, flac...

Satisfaite, vengée de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de son doute sur l'authenticité de son amitié avec Olivia, elle suivit l'homme à l'intérieur de la demeure. Ils passèrent devant la porte du domicile de Mrs Hudson, la propriétaire qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, puis montèrent les 16 marches qui les conduisirent à l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvait l'appartement du si célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes.

Il ouvrit la porte des lieux, entra, et maintenus la porte ouverte afin de laisser entrer la jeune fille.

Le pas hésitant, elle franchit le seuil de la porte, et resta stupéfaite, presque choquée.

Jamais, mais alors jamais, de mémoire humaine elle n'avait vu un tel capharnaüm. Même pas chez sa tante schizophrène, où il régnait un tel bazar!

Des livres étaient empilés par dizaines, ouverts ou jetés pêle-mêle sur une table basse, des dizaines de vieux journaux traînaient au pied d'un fauteuil richement brodé et bien rembourré qui paraissait bien confortable, la cheminée semblait ne pas avoir été vidée depuis un bon moment, à en voir le tas de cendres... Puis ce fut une forte odeur de tabac, de poudre noire et de produits chimiques qui l'accueillit... Sur un bureau, posé juste en face d'une fenêtre, un revolver chargé, des dizaines de fioles vides ou pleines, peut-être des centaines de feuille volantes, et sur la pile de papier, posé négligemment, le fameux violon du détective. L'instrument qui lui servait quand il était dans une sorte de sommeil éveillé, à faire des somptueuses mélodies, ou bien quelque petites notes discordantes grattées du bout des ongles.

Lolia déglutit, et Holmes expliqua, en montrant sur le mur face à la porte d'entrée, une ouverture sur le côté droit:

-Vous logerez ici, le temps de cette affaire, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients...

Elle haussa des épaules et souris:

-De souvenir, rien de peux être pire que le lycée d'où je viens, donc je n'y vois aucun inconvénients.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Contrairement à la pièce principale, elle était rangée, et claire, bien qu'il y eut une fine couche de poussière sur les meubles et sur le lit.

-C'était la chambre de Watson, avant qu'il aille habiter avec sa femme… Informa-t-il.

Holmes entra dans la chambre, derrière Lolia qui avait les yeux écarquillés. L'anglais s'excusa en voyant l'état des meubles:

-Désolé, je viens rarement dans cette pièce, c'est un peu...

Lolia, qui se fichait éperdument des quelque grains de poussière de cette pièce, fis le tour d'elle-même, bouche bée. Ce mois et demi en pensionnat lui avait donné une habitude de vie misérable, et se retrouver maintenant dans une pièce, au chaud, avec un lit digne de ce nom et un mobilier normal, c'était pour elle le paradis. Les yeux pétillants, elle s'écria, souriante comme jamais, heureuse comme un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël:

-Oh mon dieu!

Le détective sortit de la chambre en déclarant:

-Faites comme bon vous semble. Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous, allez-vous promener si cela vous chante...

Elle se tourna les l'homme:

-C'est vrai?

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on lui donnait l'autorisation de faire ce qu'elle voulait. S'installer? Rester cloîtrée dans une pièce? Non merci. Elle n'avait pas foulé les pavés d'une ville, déambulée dans des parcs parmi des grands arbres, parlé avec des commerçants depuis trop longtemps. Elle le suivit, pleine d'espoir. Il haussa des épaules:

-Si cela vous tente... N'oubliez pas de prendre un parapluie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. On m'en voudrait terriblement si je ne vous rends pas en état.

Il parlait d'elle comme si c'était un objet. Avec un goût amer sur les lèvres, elle contredit:

-Je pense qu'ils se fichent pas mal de mon état de santé au « _sanctus _». Je crois même qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont plutôt en train de fêter mon départ temporaire...

Holmes vida sa pipe dans la cheminée, la bourra, puis l'alluma. En en tirant une première bouffée, il déclara:

-Si vous y tenez tellement, allez-y, dehors. Mais faites attention, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. N'allez pas faire votre tête brûlée dans les docks ou dans l'East End, Miss. Nous ne sommes pas en France.

Lolia, qui faisait guère attention aux préventions de Holmes, s'empara du parapluie noir du détective, et sortit en courant. Une fois dehors elle ouvrit le parapluie, s'abrita dessous, et commença sa marche dans la ville. Une marche à laquelle elle aspirait depuis le moment même où elle avait posé un pied dans le « _Sanctus Mariae _».

Elle déambula dans des rues aux noms inconnus, puis finit par se retrouver face à un parc. L'occasion était trop belle. Quoi de plus idéal qu'un jardin public pour tout oublier durant quelque petites heures. Ses tourments… Ces meurtres…

De plus, il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues. Il était évident que personne n'osais sortir sous une pluie pareille...

Elle traversa la rue tranquillement, puis entra dans le Rengent's Park, tel était le nom de ce parc indiqué sur une plaque accrochée à la grille d'entrée.

Le long du chemin boueux étaient plantés des immenses platanes et des gigantesques chênes, certainement centenaires ou bicentenaires tellement ils étaient grands. Ils arrêtaient une petite partie de la pluie avec leurs larges et solides feuilles. Autour d'eux, l'herbe verte et grasse prospérait, à l'inverse des parterres de fleurs, dont le moindre pétale avait été détruit par la première gelée d'automne.

Elle soupira presque de soulagement en voyant autant de verdure autour d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas trop la ville, encore moins quand elle n'y voyait pas énormément d'arbres. C'était sûr qu'avec pour seule verdure un Saule Pleureur dénudé de feuille, durant un mois et demi, Lolia croyait qu'elle allait devenir folle...

Elle s'arrêta alors, au beau milieu du chemin, frigorifiée, trempée jusqu'aux os, les chaussures pleine de boues mais heureuse et libre. Certes, libre que pour un temps, mais libre quand même. Elle ferma les yeux, et enleva le parapluie d'au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit les gouttes tomber une à une sur son visage, comme une cascade de tranquillité et de joie qui déferlait sur elle. Elle leva le visage vers le ciel, et soupira, l'esprit reposé.

-Mademoiselle Mazamia!

Ce cri la sortit de cette transe. Un cri avec un accent français et empreint de galanterie. C'était quelqu'un qui la connaissait qui l'avait appelée, et ce quelqu'un était un français de surcroit.

Elle se retourna, puis souris:

-Oui?

Un jeune homme courait vers elle, abrité sous un parapluie. Un jeune homme brun, assez grand et en forme physiquement, pâle et dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu... Elle avait déjà vu ce bougre, mais elle ne savait plus où. Diable, comme elle maudissait sa tête de linotte dans ces cas-là.

L'homme finit par arriver à sa hauteur, puis commença:

-Bonjours Miss Mazamia... Je suis absolument ravi de vous retrouver, enfin.

Par réflexe, elle tendit sa main vers l'homme pour le saluer. À vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction comme celle-ci de la part d'une jeune fille d'aristocrates. Surprit, il prit la poigne de la jeune fille, et la serra, comme s'il eut salué un autre monsieur. Elle déclara en français:

-Bonjour monsieur. On se connait?

Il hésita:

-D'une certaine manière, oui...

Lolia remis son parapluie au-dessus d'elle, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Où avait-elle vu ce visage et ces traits? Où donc?

Il proposa poliment:

-Marchons...

Elle le suivit, sans broncher, en détaillant le visage au possible. Et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa où exactement elle avait vu ce visage. À vrai dire, elle avait vu deux fois ces traits, à chaque fois sous une forme différente, mais c'était à la base le même homme. La première fois, dans un bar du port de Dieppe. Un marin à moitié ivre, qui lui racontait toujours des histoires fabuleuses. C'était ce marin en question, d'ailleurs, qui lui avait forgé un caractère un peu plus ancré. Ils s'entendaient comme larron et foire eux deux, et quand il avait été obligé de reprendre du service, elle en fut la première peinée. La deuxième fois, c'était au port de Londres, aux quais. Elle avait devant elle le cocher qui les avait menées au lycée, elle et Olivia. L'homme était doué dans le déguisement, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il modifiait sa voix, son regard et ses mimiques comme on pouvait changer de vêtements. Et ça ne faisait aucun doute, une seule personne au monde avait cette capacité incroyable. Un visage vu dans les journaux, mais si différent que celui qu'il avait là... Elle murmura, stupéfaite, en se stoppant dans leur petite promenade:

-Vous êtes... Vous êtes Arsène Lupin!

L'homme, deux mètres devant la jeune fille, se figea à son tour, puis pivota sur ses talons. Il y eut quelque secondes de silence, brisé par le bruit de la pluie sur le parapluie et les feuilles des arbres. Durant ces quelque secondes, ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, émus par une sorte de respect, une sorte d'amitié insoupçonnée, puisqu'il avait été auprès de la gamine, à ses dépens, durant de longs mois.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, Miss Mazamia, à ce que je vois. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire, presque ironique.

Il s'inclina légèrement, puis déclara le plus naturellement du monde, d'un ton presque guilleret:

-Vous êtes impressionnante. Vous avez percé mon déguisement en quelque secondes! C'est édifiant! Bravo!

Elle grommela, en serrant les poings:

-Ne vous fichez pas de moi... Vous vous êtes servie de moi pendant des mois et des mois! Je m'en souviens encore, c'était l'année dernière! Jour pour jours! Comment avez-vous pu vous moquer ouvertement de moi, en vous faisant passer pour Josh Landersham, en me racontant des histoires que vous n'avez certainement même pas vécues!

Lupin semblait peiné par ces révélations, et semblait se ratatiner un peu plus sur lui-même à chaque mot crié par Lolia. Elle laissa échapper une petite larme de rage, qu'elle essuya furtivement. Elle cracha:

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

Lupin s'approcha d'elle, conciliant, l'air navré:

-Je ne m'attendais absolument pas que vous vous attachiez autant à Josh Landersham. Vous une enfant d'aristocrates, élevée dans la soie, lui un analphabète, rustre et ivrogne. Croyez-moi, je ne songeais qu'à vous épier à distance, chose qui, je le sais, est tout aussi impardonnable. S'empressa-t-il de finir, en voyant la mine indignée de Lolia.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez m'espionner? Je n'ai absolument rien qui puisse susciter votre intérêt, si ce n'est que mon rubis.

Lupin tendis son bras à la jeune fille, l'invitant à la suivre:

-Ce n'est absolument pas votre rubis qui m'intéresse. Si c'était ce que je voulais, je vous l'aurais déjà dérobé depuis longtemps. Non... ce qui n'intéresse, c'est vous.

-Moi?

Elle se mit à rire:

-Pourquoi moi?

-Pour la bonne raison que vous possédez une clé qui m'intéresse grandement. À votre poignet.

Lolia resta bouche bée:

-La clé de ma tante? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans? Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas volé, si vous êtes si doué en la matière?

Il haussa des épaules, et répondit aimablement:

-Si un objet a une grande valeur sentimentale, je parle toujours à la personne qui possède ce même objet avant de m'en emparer. Pour déterminer si je puis ou non me permettre de le prendre.

Lolia porta sa main à son poignet, comme pour s'assurer que son bijou était toujours là, et pour le protéger des mains d'artistes du voleur. Elle ne savait s'il mentait, ou s'il disait la vérité. Comment le savoir de toutes manières ? Elle déclara:

-Hors de question que je vous le donne. C'est tout ce qui me reste de tante Gwenaëlle. C'était la seule personne que j'aimais vraiment dans ma famille.

-Votre admirable tante Mazamia. Vous m'avez si souvent évoqué son nom que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire des recherches. Des recherches qui on aboutit à la découverte d'un passage sous son ancien lycée. Un passage impossible à ouvrir sans la clé, et croyez moi, j'ai tout essayé pour l'ouvrir.

-Il est absolument hors de question que vous alliez dans ce tunnel. C'est trop dangereux.

-Vous vous inquiétez sur mon sort à présent ?

-Je ne tiens pas à condamner une vie humaine une fois de plus.

-Je vous assure que je prendrais garde. J'en fait mon affaire. De toutes manières, si je ne l'ai pas maintenant, je l'aurais un autre jour, cette fois de mes propres mains.

Cette menace eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Lolia. Elle ne supportait pas, ou ne pouvait admettre qu'on puisse lui proférer des menaces. Elle lâcha son bras, se mit face à lui puis siffla, en mettant on index sur le torse de l'homme, le regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Si vous posez un doigt sur cette clé, sans que vous en ayez l'accord, je vous jure que vous allez vous en mordre les doigts, Lupin!

Il eut l'air attristé:

-Pourquoi vous êtes aussi froide? Où est la Lolia qui riait de tout et de rien dans les cafés de Dieppe?

-Partie avec le Lupin qui se faisait passer pour le Josh. Répliqua-t-elle, en se retournant.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant à Lolia quelque secondes de réflexion.

Après tout ? Que risquai-t-il ? Il n'avait aucune chance de tomber une un croque-mitaine, ni même sur un assassin digne de Jack L'éventreur. Le tueur d'Olivia et du vampire inconnu ne commettrait pas l'erreur de retourner sur la scène du crime. C'était trop risqué…

C'est alors qu'elle proposa, en se remettant face à l'homme:

-Je vous propose un marché. Je vous prête ma clé. Vous êtes si habile que je suis sûre qu'il ne vous faudra pas plus de deux jours pour trouver ce que vous cherchez, du moins si vous cherchez quelque chose là-bas. Dans trois jours au plus tard, je veux que vous me l'ayez rendue.

Il eut l'air surprit de ce changement radical d'humeur. Elle fit, en décrochant la chaine d'autour son poignet droit:

-Je tiens à ce bracelet comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Prenez en soin, s'il vous plaît...

Elle lui tendit alors le bracelet à la clé d'argent, sous ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il prit la chaîne, puis ouvrit la bouche afin de remercier la jeune fille. Mais elle le prit d'avance:

-C'est un traitement de faveur. Vous avez une chance phénoménale Monsieur Lupin. Croyez-moi, si je n'ai pas ce bijou dans trois jours, je vous jure que je vous fais la peau.

-Merci miss Mazamia...

Elle grinça, en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses paupières fermées;

-Partez avant que je ne change d'avis...

Elle attendit, quelque secondes, quelque minutes peut être, les yeux fermés, sous la pluie, triste. C'était comme si elle avait laissé partir un morceau de son âme avec le voleur français. Bien que ce fusse un objet, un ridicule bijou, il affichait beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était parti. Lasse, elle retourna sur ses pas, et rentra sans plus tarder à Baker Street, en traînant des pieds, abattue, sans même se protéger de la pluie à l'aide du parapluie, qu'elle avait refermé.

Alfred de Musset dit un jour, dans une de ses œuvres (''_La Confession d'un enfant du siècle''):_ L'incertitude est de tous les tourments le plus difficile à supporter.

Quand elle avait lu cette phrase, Lolia ne fut pas d'accord. Mais ce fut lorsque toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle comprit que monsieur de Musset avait totalement raison.

Elle ignorait si Holmes la laisserait vraiment retourner au lycée une fois l'affaire terminée, à moins qu'il décide de l'enfermer en prison. Elle doutait du fait que Lupin revienne lui rendre la clé que sa tante lui avait offerte. Elle ne trouvait pas comment, et pour quelle raison Lupin l'avait suivie depuis aussi longtemps.

Il y avait trop de choses dans son esprit.

Elle entra dans la demeure du 221 B, sans frapper, en sachant pertinemment que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Quand Holmes vint à sa rencontre, il s'écria:

-Bon sang, miss Lolia? Je vous laisse sortir avec un parapluie, et vous revenez aussi trempée que si vous aviez plongé dans une mare!

La chaleur provenant du feu de la cheminé réchauffa et rassura Lolia. Elle alla s'asseoir face au feu, en grommelant:

-J'ai l'air de vouloir barboter avec des canards par un temps pareil?

Elle se mit à fixer les flammes, qui léchaient le bois sec.

-Laissez-moi vous préparer du thé. Insista-t-il, soucieux de la santé de la gamine.

Elle tourna sa tête ver lui et grommela, de mauvaise humeur:

-J'ai une tête à boire du thé?

Il rit:

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Et bien voilà...

Elle se remit à fixer les flammes, et resta assise face au feu en attendant de sécher, les genoux ramenés sur son torse, la tête posée sur les articulations de ses jambes. Elle songeait à toutes ces questions qui la tourmentaient.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle mangea, en compagnie de Holmes, puis alla se coucher, fatiguée et l'esprit tourmenté par ses questions.

CHAPITRE 6:

Lolia ouvrit les yeux doucement, la fatigue encore présente dans ses paupières. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des poids posés sur sa tête. Elle gémit, et s'allongea sur le ventre, dans son lit. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours nuit. Nuit noire, brisée par la pathétique lueur que produisaient les lampadaires de Baker Street. Elle tendit alors l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelqu'un bouger, ou quelqu'un de réveillé.

Mais elle n'entendit rien. Pas de pluie, pas de chant d'oiseau, pas de vent, mais la nuit. Rien que le battement d'une absence de bruit.

Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira doucement. Elle se rallongea sur le dos, et se mit à fixer le plafond, éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Olivia, qu'elle voyait s'enfoncer dans le tunnel qui l'avais conduite droit à la mort; le corps du vampire; Holmes; Lupin avec sa clé en main... Elle en voulait au détective de ne pas avoir laissé son amie l'accompagner, elle qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Et puis elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à elle. Visiblement, sa capacité à voir, à observer et analyser était la chose qui impressionnait le limier. Lolia avait l'impression d'être un vulgaire cobaye, entre les mains froides d'un scientifique. Un pauvre petit cobaye qui n'avait rien demandé, et qui pourtant devait subir des expériences sordides...

Et pour finir, la vampire, du moins ci s'en était une... Lolia était très intriguée par cet étrange corps. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Toute son enfance, de souvenir, avait été bercée par les contes Normands que lui racontait la vieille maman d'Olivia, les légendes écossaises qui lui racontait son père, à son chevet, et des histoires Vosgiennes et Bibliques que lui contait sa mère. Sans parler de tous les voyageurs et les marins qui dormaient au village auprès desquels elle avait passé beaucoup de temps, et à qui ils avaient racontés tous leurs savoirs du monde entier. Elle connaissait des contes Arabes, Indiens, Espagnols, Russes, Anglais, Italiens, Japonais... Et je pourrais ainsi citer des centaines d'autre pays dont elle connaissait des histoires et des bribes de leur culture. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'elle trouverait un jour le cadavre d'une telle créature. De souvenir, c'était un Irlandais qui lui avait raconté une histoire de vampire, et elle avouait sans craintes que cette histoire l'avait troublée durant quelque jour. Et d'ailleurs, si elle s'en remettait aux contes qu'on lui avait cités, elle croyait les vampires increvables...

Mais ce vampire remettait avant tout, toutes ses affirmations en question. Si une telle créature pouvait être, qu'en était-il alors des cadavres vivants ? Car oui, c'était bien au cadavre de ses souvenirs que ce vampire faisait penser. Et s'il existait vraiment ? Et si ce petit garçon qu'il emmenait avec lui n'était pas un songe ?

La sortant de sa rêverie, elle entendit du violon provenir de la pièce voisine. Holmes aussi était éveillé, visiblement. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique. C'était comme une sorte de magie qui l'ensorcelait doucement, et qui l'enfonçait dans un brouillard noir et épais.

Elle ne rêva pas, et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. L'aube était loin de pointer son nez à l'horizon, et ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva directement, sans sentir la fatigue lui tirailler le visage et ses yeux, s'habilla de sa jupe bleue marine, de son chemisier blanc, et sa veste de la même couleur que la jupe, seuls vêtements dont elle disposait à ce jour.

En effet, elle ne s'était aperçue seulement le matin même qu'elle avait oublié sa valise à l'internat. Elle se lava le visage, se brossa les cheveux, mais ne les attacha pas, le lycée ''Sanctus Mariae'' l'ayant définitivement rendue allergique aux chignons serrés, aux chapeaux et à toute sorte de coiffure. Car il était coutume, et c'en était devenu un cours dans les couvents et écoles concernées!, pour une femme digne de ce mon, de passer des heures à se préparer, nouant ses cheveux avec des pinces qui vous déchirent le crâne, ou avec des aiguille qui peuvent vous blesser à tout moment. Elle gardait un près mauvais souvenir de la fois où elle s'était coiffée d'une manière qui lui plaisait, mais qui n'était pas au goût de cette harpie de Mrs Mansy. Elle avait alors tout arraché, et tiré violemment ses cheveux une heure durant, traitant sa victime d'incapable et de traînée. Dans ces cas-là, il était donc logique qu'elle refuse de faire une chose pareille….

Bref, une fois vêtue et propre, elle sortit de sa chambre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

À la faible lumière de l'appartement du 221B Baker Street, elle put constater que les lieux lui semblaient beaucoup plus en désordre que la veille, mais que ce capharnaüm suivait une sorte de logique, étrange, mais ingénieuse.

Les meubles étaient disposés d'une façon qui retardait l'éventuelle fuite d'un voleur ou d'un meurtrier. Une table basse couverte de feuilles et d'articles de journaux était positionnée à un mètre d'un confortable fauteuil de velours vert bouteille aux bordures d'or sur lequel étaient posé un violon et son archet. Derrière la table basse, une pile entière d'objets fragiles en verre, de fioles remplies d'étranges liquides, et des boites contenant certainement des balles pour revolver ou du tabac...

La petite table était devant la porte d'entrée et à quelque pas de la fenêtre, ce qui faisait que si un voleur qui ne connaissait pas les lieux venait en pleine nuit, risquait de ne pas la voir, trébucher dessus, et serait entraîné sur l'amas d'objets fragiles qui feraient un vacarme impressionnant dans le silence de la nuit s'ils s'effondraient. Le revolver de Holmes était à portée de main depuis le fauteuil, posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Dans cette même cheminée ronflait un gros feu, procurant à la pièce une chaleur agréable, et une lumière qui projetait des ombres sales contre les murs. Le reste de la pièce n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'était les multitudes de fioles et de produits chimiques, et l'horloge de grand-mère, qui affichait 5 heures du matin, posée dans un coin de l'appartement. Ou bien était-ce encore une autre stratégie de positions de Holmes que Lolia n'avait pas remarqué?

Ce fut seulement à la fin de cette rapide analyse que Lolia s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce, chose qui ne la surprit pas plus que cela... Dans un coin de l'appartement, attablé et caché derrière son journal, Holmes semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la présence la jeune française. Je dis bien ''semblait'', car il finit par dire, sans baisser son canard:

-Vous êtes bien matinale pour une jeune fille, française qui plus est.

Lolia s'approcha de l'homme et s'assit sur une seconde chaise, libre, et remarqua sarcastique:

-Un bonjour suffirait, pour commencer... Et qu'insinuez-vous à propos de vos termes ''française qui plus est''?

Il baissa son journal et considéra Lolia avec un regard et un petit sourire amusé:

-Rien du tout.

Peu convaincue, elle changea de sujet et observa la une du journal:

-''Arrestation et mort d'un grand chef Sioux, Sitting Bull aux Etats-Unis D'Amérique''. Ils tuent vraiment le premier qu'ils ont sous la main là-bas…

-Ce n'est guère mieux ailleurs, Miss Mazamia… Remarqua Holmes.

-On ne peut pas lutter contre la nature humaine, je le sais bien M'sieur Holmes… Rien dans les faits divers ?

Elle parlait du crime qui avait été commis dans le West End, dans son lycée. Holmes répondit :

-Absolument rien. L'affaire a dû être étouffée par le directeur. Il ne voudrait pas que cette histoire ternisse l'image de son école.

-Qui voudrait mettre ses enfants dans un lieu où n'importe qui peut rentrer pour tuer ?

-Des inconscients. Déclara-t-il.

-Des gens comme mes parents. Fis Lolia avec un rictus amer.

-Voyons, Miss Lolia… C'est de vos parents, qui vous ont élevé et nourrie, dont vous parlez.

-Si vous voulez bien parler d'autre chose que la situation familiale, ça m'arrangerais, merci. Fit-elle, cynique, en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous ainsi de votre famille ?

-Ils m'ont cloitrée dans ce bagne contre ma volonté.

-Vous l'aviez mérité, non ?

-Je tenais à profiter un peu de ma jeunesse, avant de finir mariée à un gars riche et que je haïrais… Où est le mal ? Grommela-t-elle.

Il se leva et alla chercher une pantoufle, posée sur sa cheminée, en déclarant :

-Miss Mazamia, une jeune fille doit être protégée et choyée comme il se doit, en ce monde emplis de brutes.

Elle s'écria, commençant à sentir le rouge lui monter au visage :

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! Je me débrouille très bien seule !

-En effet… Ironisa-t-il, en prenant du tabac de la savate persane, et le le fourrant dans sa pipe. Je vois que vous avez su vous débrouiller seule le soir où a été tuée votre charmante amie.

Ce fut une véritable bombe. Lolia se leva, hors d'elle, et hurla à Holmes:

-Je vous interdis de dire une chose pareille !

-Une femme comme vous doit être raisonnée par une pensée masculine, ferme et terre à terre. Vous devez devenir plus posée, et moins fantasque. Si vous aviez eu un peu plus d'esprit, vous ne seriez pas descendues dans ce tunnel…

Elle ne laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Hors d'elle, elle lui donna une puissante gifle au visage, laissant un trace rouge sur la joue marbre de l'homme, tout en hurlant :

-Assez !

Elle releva la main, mais il s'empara alors de la main de la jeune fille, l'enserrant dans une poigne de fer. La fureur insatiable de Lolia retomba aussitôt, faisant place à une peur ignoble. Les yeux du détective semblaient lancer des éclairs. Il siffla :

-Vous êtes allée trop loin, Miss. J'ai essayé de vous offrir une chance de faire vos preuves, de me montrer que vous n'étiez pas cette fille écervelée et insolente qui s'était imposée dans cette histoire.

La colère de la jeune Normande revint. Elle jeta froidement :

-Je ne me suis pas imposée. Et je ne suis pas une écervelée, et encore moins une insolente.

-Vous êtes une insolente. Vous êtes comme toutes les autres finalement. Comment ai-je pu essayer de perdre mon temps à vous accorder ma confiance. Vous êtes faible, idiote, lente, inconsciente…

Elle recula d'un pas, lui faisant lâcher son bras. Elle déclara, en écartant ses bras :

-Une imbécile ? Monsieur Holmes, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, avez-vous déjà remarqué, que celui qui est plus lent que vous est un idiot, et que celui qui est plus rapide que vous est un crétin ?

Elle refit un pas vers l'homme et déclara, sèchement :

-Si vous avez voulu porter votre attention sur moi, c'est qu'il y avait une raison particulière qui vous a poussé à agir ainsi. Peut-être que je me trompe, et dans ce cas-là, il ne me reste plus qu'à plier bagages et me faire la malle. Tant pis pour moi, et tant mieux pour vous.

-Inutile de vous donner cette peine. Je dois garder un œil sur vous. Et si vous retournez à ce… lycée, je suis certain que vous ne tiendriez même pas deux jours sous les châtiments qu'ils vous infligeraient, rien que pour le plaisir de vous remettre à votre place.

-Ce sont des menaces ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

-Ce sont des faits, Miss. Déclara Holmes. Les menaces sont de simples suppositions. Fions nous aux faits, ils n'y a que les idiots que se fient à des choses aussi ridicules que des suppositions.

Elle eut un rictus mécontent face à l'insulte qu'il venait de lui dire ouvertement. Il poursuivit, flegmatique:

-Et quand bien même, nous devons augmenter la cadence de notre travail. Nous avons perdu trop de temps. Nous devons en premier lieu, retourner au lycée. Ils auront laissé les corps là-bas, nous en profiterons pour approfondir nos recherches.

Lolia, réactive, se leva aussitôt, et alla chercher son manteau qui avait séché durant la nuit. Elle prit celui de Holmes, lui jeta sur ses genoux et déclara en enfilant sa longue veste noire:

-Alors qu'attendons-nous?

Le détective souris, puis enfila sa veste tout en se levant.

-Vous ne mangez rien?

Elle ne répondit pas et sortis.

Il n'insista pas, et suivit la jeune fille qui s'était élancée dans le couloir de l'extérieur et dévalait quatre à quatre les escaliers. Une fois dehors, ils virent que le jour n'était toujours pas là.

Dans cette nuit matinale, un seul souffle de vent suffit pour les frigorifier jusqu'à la moelle, et heureusement pour eux, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arrêter un fiacre qui passait par là, dérapant dangereusement sur la glace sur la route pavée. Ils montèrent l'un après l'autre dans la diligence, Holmes donna les honoraires au cocher, ainsi que le lieu où ils souhaitaient se rendre, puis referma derrière lui la maigre portière qui ne protégeait guère ses passagers du froid ambiant.

Le coche fila, malgré le vent, et la glace, à toute allure dans les rues de Londres, si bien qu'ils furent à destination en un temps presque record de 15 minutes.

Ils descendirent en vitesse du fiacre, et se dirigèrent à pas de loups vers les grandes portes de l'ancien lycée de Lolia. Les grades colonnes romaine soutenaient toujours le bloc de granit dans lequel était gravé en lettre d'or: _''école religieuse pour fille Sanctus Mariae_''. En haut des marches de pierre grises, le perron qui était sous le grand bloc de granit, et au bout du perron, deux grande et solides portes en bois de charme. Un lion était gravé dans chacune d'entre elles, et les deux fauves immobiles aux yeux exorbités, tenaient un anneau de fer auquel était accroché une boule, en fer également, mais finement travaillée.

Lolia s'empara de l'anneau, et le laissa retomber trois fois sur la grosse porte en bois. Le bruit du choc résonna derrière les grandes protections de charme, si bien qu'ils surent que l'on devait forcément les avoir entendus.

Ce ne fut pas une dame du service qui vint leur ouvrir, mais le directeur lui-même, le regard méfiant, les yeux rouges et fatigués, ses rides ressortant comme jamais, le peu de cheveux blancs qu'il avait étaient en bataille et son costume froissé comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

À la vue du détective, un sourire illumina son visage, et il s'empressa de laisser passer l'homme et la jeune fille. Il referma la grande porte à clé derrière lui, et leur déclara:

-Vous êtes bien matinaux, ma parole. Nous ramenez-vous Miss Lolia?

Holmes, derrière la jeune fille, posa une main sur l'épaule de la concernée:

-Certainement pas. Elle m'est d'une aide très précieuse.

Elle fut surprise, mais néanmoins très flattée, d'entendre ces mots venir d'un misogyne de première catégorie. Le directeur afficha une petite moue de déception, mais se repris:

-Que nous vaux alors l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur Holmes?

-Nous souhaiterions observer les lieux du crime. Encore une fois.

Le directeur hocha fébrilement la tête, avec un air presque soumis et effrayé:

-Certes, certes.

Il les mena sans plus tarder dans le petit escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait sur la droite du couloir de l'entrée, et ils débouchèrent tous les trois dans le corridor de parquet ciré et de moulures blanches. Le directeur déclara, peu rassuré:

-Vous connaissez le chemin... Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je retourne à mes affaires.

Il s'éclipsa dans l'ombre, laissant Holmes seul avec le jeune Mazamia. Côte à côte, ils longèrent le long du couloir, et à la troisième porte blanche, ils entrèrent dans la classe. Rien n'avait bougé, même pas les corps des jeunes femmes. Les enquêteurs n'avaient pas eu, en revanche, la décence de mettre un linge par-dessus les cadavres. Lamentable…

-On ne voit pas grand-chose... Murmura Holmes, embêté. Vous ne sauriez pas où on pourrait se trouver de l'éclairage dans cette pièce?

Lolia fis non de la tête, son visage montrant une incertitude la plus complète. Il insista:

-Une chandelle, une lampe à pétrole, une boîte d'allumettes?

Un éclair traversa alors l'esprit de la gamine:

-Maintenant que j'y pense...

À tâtons, elle tenta avec difficultés de se diriger vers le bureau de Mrs Mansy. Une fois parvenue, elle compta les tiroirs, et ouvrit le troisième en partant du haut. À l'aveuglette, elle chercha une boîte rectangulaire en carton, avec des bords rugueux. Quand elle sentit la chose qu'elle cherchait du bout des doigts, elle s'en empara immédiatement, sortit une allumette de la boîte et la craqua.

La petite flamme éclaira quelque instant les lieux, permettant au détective de trouver une lampe à pétrole, posée en haut de l'armoire du fond de la classe. Il s'en empara, au moment même où Lolia fut obligée de lâcher l'allumette pour ne pas que la flamme, qui avait rongé tout le petit bâton, ne lui brûle les doigts. À la lumière blafarde de la lune qui traversait les fenêtres de la classe, il retourna auprès de la gamine, en murmurant:

-J'espère qu'il y a du pétrole là-dedans...

Elle sortit une autre allumette, et la gratta:

-Quitte ou double...

Elle approcha la flamme de la mèche qui, par chance, s'alluma, produisant une lumière, faiblarde, mais suffisamment puissante pour permettre de rechercher ce qu'ils souhaitaient trouver. Du moins aurait-il fallu qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils devaient chercher...

Holmes semblait avoir un but précis, mais Lolia elle, ne voyait pas d'autres déductions à faire sur ce corps. Holmes murmura:

-On l'a tuée il y a certainement deux mois...

La jeune fille contredit:

-Impossible... Le processus de décomposition est trop avancé. Ce n'est pas logique...

Il reprit alors, l'air vainqueur:

-Au contraire, demoiselle.

Il montra le plafond, écroulé à moitié, et argumenta:

-Le toit de cette bâtisse est percé à de nombreux endroits. Donc il fait très humide. Ça accélère la décomposition.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que le corps se décompose à moitié en deux mois. Ce stade-là, avec les conditions que vous avez énumérées, il mettrait plus de cinq mois à être détruit de cette façon...

Holmes poursuivit alors:

-Des rats on fait la majorité du travail. Ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, mais c'est le cas. Regardez comment sont marqués les os.

Elle se baissa un peu, et observa le bras à vif, malgré l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait du corps. Il avait raison, comme toujours. De nombreuses stries marquaient le radius et le cubitus. Elle acquiesça:

-Bien vu m'sieur Holmes…

Il haussa des épaules, et observa les dents de la ''vampire''. Il grommela:

-Mais oui... C'est évident...

Lolia demanda, en se penchant un peu plus sur le corps:

-Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?

Le détective désigna des stries rougeâtres qui parsemaient les dents pointues de la victime, et expliqua:

-Elles ont été taillés post-mortem, d'où la présence de ces stries. Toute cette mise en scène n'est qu'un vulgaire canular. On a dissimulé un véritable meurtre en un sacrifice humain, pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste.

-Ça ne nous mène pas spécialement sur une fausse piste. Ça nous donne plutôt un indice sur le tueur. Il est très cultivé au niveau science occulte. Ça doit être un illuminé, ou un membre d'une secte... Ou alors c'est un gars très soigneux qui a prévu son coup et qui a fait toutes les recherches nécessaires. Dans tous les cas, ce doit être un homme dans de bonnes conditions financières, pour avoir accès à toute cette culture.

-Bien vu, Miss Mazamia. Déclara Holmes.

Il ouvrit la chemise, qu'un policier avait dû refermer, et pesta:

-Aucune marque de coup de poignard...

Lolia se pencha sur le trou qu'avait la macchabée à la tempe, et approcha sa lampe de cette fente circulaire. Elle questionna:

-Monsieur Holmes? Vous pouvez me dire si c'est bien de la poudre noire qu'il y a autour de ce trou? Je n'arrive pas à voir correctement...

Il se baissa à son tour, et fit sombrement:

-Il y a des traces de poudre noire, en effet. Elle a été tuée par coup de feu. Ce que vous avez pris pour un rite était un coup fatal porté par l'agresseur.

Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse:

-Hé, oh! Mollo hein? Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était une mise en scène moi! Il n'y a que les idiots que ne changent pas d'avis.

-Ce qui n'empêche que vous êtes une idiote sur ce sujet. Vous avez porté des conclusions hâtives dans le seul but de rabaisser Lestrade et moi-même.

-L'inspecteur Lestrade est un imbécile, alors inutile de perdre mon temps à vouloir le rabaisser, il le fera tout seul. Jeta Lolia, en se levant.

Holmes se redressa également et déclara en jetant un regard à la créature décharnée qui se trouvait sous ses yeux:

-Il n'y a plus rien à tirer de ce cadavre... Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où il a mis les organes de cette pauvre femme...

Il leva les yeux, puis exigea:

-Il faut que j'aille inspecter ce grenier.

Il sortit de la classe, Lolia sur ses talons. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, ce qui faisait que Lolia, plus petite, peinait un peu à le suivre. Il demanda:

-Que savons-nous sur cette gamine?

-On sait que c'était une femme qui se déguisait en homme pour un quelconque métier. Reste à trouver lequel. Celui qui l'a tué est intelligent, et lui en veut énormément. Je pense à une querelle amoureuse, un amant ou une futilité de ce genre... Elle devait être très habile pour se déguiser à mon avis...

-Encore une fausse déduction, miss Lolia.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers qui menaient au grenier, et il poursuivit:

-Si elle était si habile que vous le prétendiez en matière de déguisement, elle ne serait pas ici à l'heure qu'il est.

Lolia fronça des sourcils:

-Vous pensez qu'elle a été tuée par ce qu'on a découvert qu'elle était une femme dans un milieu masculin?

-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certain. Il n'y a pas d'autre solutions, à part éventuellement une querelle amoureuse. Sauf que s'il y avait eu un quelconque triangle passionnel en fond, l'amant aurait déjà lancé une vague de recherches.

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au grenier, et s'y engouffra, suivit de la jeune fille qui levait bien haut la lampe à pétrole pour éclairer les lieux. Lolia, elle posa une question qui la dérangeait :

-Mais quel est le lien entre Olivia et cette anonyme ? Elles ont été tuées en même temps, il y a deux mois, si l'on suit votre raisonnement à propos de sa décomposition…

Il somma:

-Plus tard les questions. Il faut chercher des indices. Il faut que l'on reste proche pour que nous puissions y voir tous les deux.

Elle acquiesça, et suivit l'homme qui se mit à parcourir les étagères poussiéreuses.

Les lieux étaient remplis de vieux livres usés, d'un matelas défoncé, et de vielles armoires aux miroirs cassés. Le sol était couvert d'un ancien parquet moisi, ce qui expliquait que les corps fussent tombés aussi facilement. Ça empestait la naphtaline, et la poussière. Quelques souris sortirent de leur trou complètement effrayées, dérangées par la lumière et le bruit que faisaient les deux humains. Il faisait très sombre et très froid. Lolia fit un tour sur elle-même, et s'accroupit pour observer le dessous d'une armoire. À part une colonie d'araignées et une grosse couche de poussière, il n'y avait rien... Elle se redressa, puis contourna Holmes, qui était en train d'examiner des traces de sang sur le sol. Il murmura:

-La forme et la direction de projection de ces gouttes confirment que le meurtre a été fait ici.

Lolia sentis quelque chose sous son pied droit. Elle baissa les yeux à nouveau, et souleva son pied. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son dos, et elle se retint de pousser un hurlement de frayeur. Elle appela la voix tremblante:

-Holmes? Vous vouliez savoir où il avait mis les organes?

L'homme se redressa et questionna:

-Oui. Et bien?

-Je crois que je viens d'en trouver des restes...

Elle recula tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un encéphale à moitié rongé et séché, et d'un tas de chair immonde presque complètement décomposée. Il y avait de nombreuses vermines dessus. Le sang avait séché, et formait autour des masses difformes une grande tache brunâtre. Holmes laissa échapper une petite exclamation de satisfaction:

-Excellent.

Lolia jeta, sarcastique, en allant essuyer sa chaussure sur un tapis tout proche:

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette découverte est excellente. Je dirais juste qu'elle est purement _äkelhàft._

Holmes ne demanda pas la traduction du mot, se doutant pertinemment que ce n'était pas une élocution que l'on utiliserait dans un poème... En revanche il insista:

-Au contraire. C'est excellent car cela veut dire que les balourds du Scotland Yard ne sont pas venus mettre une cohue pas possible dans notre travail.

Lolia se rapprocha du détective, est dit:

-Vous êtes un peu dur avec vos collègues, non?

Il s'offusqua:

-Mes collègues? Sachez, chère enfant, que je ne travaille absolument pas avec la police. La loi est trop contradictoire et met trop de barrières aux méthodes que j'utilise, d'où ma non présence dans le milieu policier.

Elle haussa des épaules, et pivota sur elle-même afin de poursuivre ses recherches:

-Navrée de vous avoir offensé...

Elle posa la lame à pétrole sur le sol, et se mit se la pointe de ses pieds, en espérant pouvoir trouver quelque chose sur le dessus d'une grande commode. Hélas, elle n'y trouva qu'un nid à poussière et des crottes de souris. Elle poursuivit son enquête, et son regard se trouva sur la trajectoire d'un objet qui brillait à la lueur de la lampe, près du pied d'une armoire. Elle se baissa, et ramassa le petit bout de métal. C'était un ovale en cuivre, retenu par une petite chaîne en or. Sur le médaillon, il y avait une sorte d'armoirie qui était frappée, présentée sous la forme de deux petites clés croisées, entourées d'un cercle. Lolia se pencha sur le pendentif, curieuse. Jamais elle n'avait vu un aussi étrange motif... Elle appela, brisant le silence studieux et tendus qui s'était installé dans la pièce:

-M'sieur Holmes? Venez voir...

Lui, qui était allongé sur le parquet en train d'essayer d'attraper des douilles coincées sous un meuble, releva sa tête, puis se redressa, couvert de poussière. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, sans taper sur son costume pour faire partir la saleté. Il prit au passage la lampe à pétrole, et la mit au-dessus du médaillon afin d'y voir plus clair. Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune Mazamia, il murmura:

-C'est étrange... Je n'ai jamais vu ce symbole...

Lolia proposa:

-Vous pensez que ce sont les armoiries du lieu où elle travaillait? Une secte ou un ordre inconnu ?

-Je n'en doute pas. Il n'y a rien à tirer de ce médaillon… Il n'y a strictement rien qui puisse nous aider... même pas la marque d'un quelconque bijoutier…

Lolia soupira de découragement:

-Dommage... Moi qui croyais qu'on irait loin avec ce machin...

Holmes eut un l'air surprit:

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, au contraire! C'est une excellente découverte! Nous avons un point de départ, chose que nous ne possédions pas jusqu'à maintenant!

-Magnifique le point de départ... Un médaillon dont on ne peut pratiquement rien déduire, frappé aux armoiries d'un groupe, d'une secte, d'un cercle de travailleurs anonymes... Magnifique, on sait où chercher... Fis Lolia, sarcastique en plus haut point.

Les yeux pétillants, il s'empara du médaillon, et sortit en courant hors du grenier:

-Où allez-vous quand vous ne trouvez pas réponse à vos questions?

Lolia le suivit alors, à la même allure, et proposa narquoisement:

-À l'église dans l'espoir de voir la Vierge et qu'elle me réponde?

Holmes, dévala les derniers escaliers du lycée avant d'arriver dans la rue, en éclatant d'un rire presque hystérique:

-À la bibliothèque, très chère demoiselle!

Il arrêta un fiacre, s'engouffra dedans, suivit de son ''assistante'' temporaire, et clama au cocher, la joie se sentant dans son ton:

-Au British Museum!

Lolia questionna:

-Hein? Mais je croyais que nous allions à la bibliothèque, pas au musée!

Holmes parut surprit d'une telle répartie de la jeune fille:

-La bibliothèque, la British Library, se trouve au British Museum.

Elle lui jeta un regard vitreux et ironisa:

-Oui, c'est évident, ça coule de source... C'est bizarre, par chez nous en France, on a pris la drôle habitude de séparer les bibliothèques et les musées dans les bâtiments différents.

-C'est sûr que les singes et les humains ne sont pas séparés chez vous. Jeta Holmes froidement.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à leur arrivée au British Museum.

La bibliothèque était immense, et devait contenir des milliers d'ouvrages. Il faisait assez sombre, et il y régnait un des silences les plus complets. L'ambiance feutrée était augmentée par les nombreux tapis orientaux qui étaient posés sur le sol, ainsi que la chaleur impressionnante qu'il y avait en ces lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, à vrai dire. Il était vrai aussi que par une heure aussi matinale (8H00 du matin, selon l'énorme horloge en bois qui était accrochée sur un mur et qui prenait presque tout la façade), les gens n'ont pas coutume d'aller dans une bibliothèque, à part urgence. Ce qui était le cas de Lolia et de Holmes, dont l'esprit était bien plus en activité que les autres personnes de la British Library.

Il souffla à la jeune fille:

-Asseyez-vous ici, et attendez-moi... Je reviens.

Elle n'insista pas et obéit. Il était étrange qu'elle se soumette aussi facilement à la volonté de cet anglais... Car il y a une chose qu'il faut bien savoir avec Lolia Mazamia, elle écoute toujours son instinct, et jamais les autres. Adulte, ou jeune, Lord ou miséreux, malade ou sain, c'était elle, un point c'est tout.

Mais cet homme-là, elle éprouvait comme un étrange besoin de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, de lui montrer ses preuves (bien qu'elle soit particulièrement cynique avec lui). Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était différente et digne de son attention. Défi qu'elle avait réussi par ailleurs, puisqu'il l'avait autorisé à le suivre et à l'aider pour cette affaire...

Nonchalante, elle sortit alors de la poche de sa veste un petit calepin, et un crayon, objets qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle posa on menton au creux de sa main gauche, puis se mit à dessiner sur les pages encore blanches du petit carnet relié de cuir. Elle essaya de se remémorer la tête de la fille qui était morte, et se mit à reproduire fidèlement le portrait complètement lacéré de la jeune macchabée du ''_Sanctus Mariae_''. Un crâne dans la majeure partie, auquel il manquait les deux yeux, une partie de la bouche, le nez et les muscles des joues. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à l'ouvrage, la mine de son crayon noir grattant fébrilement et salissant un peu plus de papier blanc de son carnet. Elle ajouta des yeux, des paupières, des sourcils, un nez, un front, des cheveux, des joues, le reste des lèvres... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse totalement son dessin.

Satisfaite, elle regarda le portrait pour voir ce que cela donnais, et elle espérait que ce fut le même visage que la jeune femme qui était morte. Les doigts noirs, elle referma son calepin, et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste, avec son crayon, puis attendis.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Lolia commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, assise comme une cruche à attendre sur cette chaise, Holmes émergea d'un des nombreux rayonnages de la bibliothèque, une grande pile de vieux et épais ouvrages, tous reliés de cuir, entre ses mains. Il les posa violement sur la table, produisant un lourd claquement qui sortit Lolia de sa torpeur. Elle considéra la pile un instant, avec hésitation, puis fis tout bas:

-On va en avoir pour des heures...

Holmes s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Lolia et souffla:

-Ne vous plaignez pas. J'ai juste pris les ouvrages essentiels. Avec n'importe qui d'autre vous en auriez eu pour plusieurs jours.

Elle prit le premier livre de la pile, et grommela, dans le silence de la vaste bibliothèque:

-Prétentieux...

Le gros livre répondait au nom de ''Sectes anglaises''. Rien que le titre promettait un ouvrage particulièrement barbant. Elle ouvrit le manuscrit, puis se mit à le feuilleter, ses yeux survolant les pages, en quête de l'insigne gravé sur le médaillon en cuivre.

Elle sauta majoritairement l'introduction, et par chance (ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs...), les sectes étaient classées par ordre alphabétique, ce qui ne facilita pas spécialement ses recherches, étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du culte concerné. Elle se demandait même si c'était une secte, tout simplement, et que l'insigne qu'elle cherchait se trouvait dans un de ces bouquins. Lors de ses recherches, elle trouva de tout, mais elle n'osait pas lire les définitions qui accompagnaient les noms qu'elle lisait, tellement les armoiries semblaient glauques.

Elle commençait à fatiguer, lasse de tourner des pages qui sentaient mauvais, sans rien trouver. Cette torpeur était accentuée par le silence qui régnait dans les lieux, le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, et la chaleur étouffante qui flottait dans les airs. Elle luttait difficilement pour ne pas fermer les yeux de lassitude. Et ses efforts furent récompensés.

En effet, une heure plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin de deux petites clés, croisées derrières un cercle, au-dessus d'un petit crâne humain. Même si à quelques détails près ce n'était pas le même dessin que sur les armoiries du médaillon, il lui ressemblait globalement, ce qui provoqua chez Lolia un nouvel enthousiasme, qui ressemblait à la joie qu'elle éprouvait la veille quand elle avait quitté le lycée. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Holmes, qui leva son nez du livre qu'il était en train de lire, autrement dit: ''Cultes païens du monde''. Elle murmura, en posant son index sur la gravure:

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. C'est le signe d'une secte qui se fait appeler le Cercle des Clavicules que nous avons trouvé ce matin.

Le détective fronça des sourcils:

-Ce n'est pas le même dessin.

Lolia soupira exaspérée:

-Ne chipotez pas, hein? Ce sont juste quelques détails qui diffèrent. Je suis sûre que c'est ça.

-Alors creusez cette piste ci, Miss, si votre intuition ne vous trompe pas... Je continue sur une autre pente.

Elle haussa des épaules, et n'insista pas. Elle lut dans sa tête le court paragraphe qui accompagnait le dessin et les termes « Cercle des Clavicules »:

_-« Nous savons que très peu de choses à propos de cette secte. Fondé à l'aube du XVIIe siècle, l'appellation « Cercle des Clavicules » n'a aucun rapport avec les os. Pour en connaître le sens, il faut revenir au latin __clavicula__ qui signifie petite clé. Dans l'esprit des claviculistes, cette clé (représentée sur le symbole du Cercle) est celle de « la compréhension des mystères du monde »._

_Les claviculistes se définissent eux même comme des scientifiques iconoclastes. On retrouve d'ailleurs dans leurs rangs des médecins, des philosophes, des physiciens et des spécialistes de toute sorte._

_Ils étudient tout, et nourrissent l'espoir d'accéder ou de posséder des ouvrages condamnés par la société. De l'alchimie à la radiesthésie, en passant par le spiritisme et l'étude des points géomatiques, aucun domaine n'est à priori écarté. Cependant la Bible des claviculistes restera, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le « __Clavicularum Circulus __». Dans cet opus de 537 pages, vraisemblablement daté du XVIIe siècle, se retrouve synthétisé toute la philosophie du Cercle des Clavicules... »._

Il n'y avait rien de plus, mais cela restait un sacré pas en avant dans ses recherches. Lolia releva la tête du livre, pensive. Tous les éléments concordaient. Les claviculistes, à en croire le texte, étaient des hommes cultivés, intelligents. Un ''poste'' dans cette secte demandait beaucoup de cran et de confiance en soi, en vue de probables interventions qui devaient être organisées dans les réserves des bibliothèques pour obtenir des ouvrages anciens et précieux. Et ce livre... le ''_Clavicularum Circulus''..._ Elle était persuadée qu'il était dans cette bibliothèque. Elle regarda autour d'elle les immenses étagères en bois qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, garnies de livres, à en faire céder les planches de bois. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de découragement. Elle en avait pour des heures...

« _Haut les cœurs! __Si vous voulez la vie vous sourit, apportez lui d'abord de votre bonne humeur, comme y disait le Spinoza!_ _»_

Elle se leva, en laissant le volume qu'elle avait lu ouvert à la même page posé près de Holmes. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je vais faire quelques recherches. Si vous voulez me voir, je suis quelque part dans la bibliothèque...

Il ne fit pas attention à elle, puis elle s'enfonça dans les immenses rayonnages. Elle avait l'impression d'être oppressé, entres les peu larges rangées de livres.

Elle essaya de comprendre la logique de rangement de la bibliothèque puis passa, avec désespoir, d'un livre qui parlait de jardinage, à un grimoire qui parlait des joutes médiévales.

Elle souffla pour elle-même, encore plus découragée:

-Ah ben là, j'en ai pour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

Elle fit le tour d'elle-même, et analysa les lieux, pour répartir sa tâche de manière régulière et efficace... Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, et monta à l'étage supérieur, dont on pouvait voir les étagères garnies de livres depuis le bas de la bibliothèque circulaire. Elle se mit à parcourir les livres, et ne compris toujours pas leur principe de rangement. Ils n'étaient pas classés par genre, ni par ordre alphabétique, et encore moins par ancienneté croissante. Les auteurs de figuraient pas sur les reliures, souvent en cuir, qui affichaient juste le titre de l'ouvrage.

C'était juste un mélange, une soupe, une mélasse de livres, tout aussi intéressants les uns les autres soit dit en passant. Dans la British Library, il devait y avoir certainement des milliers de livres, traitant sur tous les sujets, chose fantastique certes, mais qui prolongeaient affreusement le temps de recherche de la jeune bilingue.

La tête penchée sur le côté, Lolia se mit à arpenter le labyrinthe de la bibliothèque, au risque d'avoir un sérieux torticolis. Les titres s'envolaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle cherchait. Darwin, Thomas More, Chrétien de Troyes, Rabelais, Voltaire, Bram Stoker, Oscar Wilde, Shakespeare, Smith, Goethe... Elle trouva de tout, sur tout. Jamais se sa vie elle trouva autant d'ouvrages qui pouvaient traiter sur les sujets complètement différents. Au bout d'une heure de recherches, elle était toujours au premier étage, et jamais elle n'aurait cru détester à ce point une bibliothèque. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, elle avait mal au dos à force de monter l'échelle, de la redescendre, et de se baisser afin de voir les titres des livres tout en bas.

Aucun libraire ne vint à sa rencontre pour lui proposer de l'aider. Personne. Elle dû poursuivre ses fastidieuses recherches, fatiguée comme pas possible.

Les heures s'envolaient, et à un moment, tellement fatiguée et agacée de ne rien trouver, elle brisa le lourd silence de la bibliothèque, en s'écriant, et en s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le sol:

-_Drack_ _vu_ _Biacherschrànk vu Schisseda met sina Hüar Anglander vu Schisseda!_

Elle en avait assez, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été durant sa courte vie. Elle n'était pas du genre patient, Lolia, sur certains sujets. Là, elle avait l'impression de piétiner sur place depuis des heures, sans arriver à quoi que ce soit. C'était tellement rageant!

Les bras croisés sur son torse, assise sur le sol couvert de tapis, elle continuait de maugréer en alsacien et en normand des insultes sur tout ce qui bougeait. Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'un gérant s'approcha d'elle, et demanda, hésitant:

-Miss... Nous vous demandons de faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît...

-Faites gaffe à ce que vous dites, vous, je vais vous détruire la margoulette! Berneyke, ça fait des heures que je cherche quelque chose, et personne ne se propose! C'est seulement quand je fais du bruit qu'on vient vers moi! Buzoque!

L'insulte résonna dans toute la bibliothèque, ce qui attira l'attention de nombreuses personnes, qui jetèrent un regard noir à ce fauteur de troubles... Le vieux bibliothécaire baissa la voix, et chuchota:

-Je vous en prie, taisez-vous, miss. Donnez-moi le titre du livre que vous recherchez, et je vous aiderais sans broncher. Je vous demande juste de vous taire...

Lolia laissa échapper un petit grognement d'insatisfaction, puis lâcha:

-Je cherche le ''_Clavicularum Circulus_''.

Le titre fit un gros effet sur le vieux monsieur, qui se ratatina sur lui-même, comme craignant la colère de la jeune fille:

-Je suis navré, jeune demoiselle, mais cet ouvrage se trouve dans notre réserve. Il faut que vous ayez une justification très particulière pour pouvoir y accéder, et manipuler les ouvrages qui s'y trouvent.

Lolia eut un sourire sec et amer, et lâcha, agacée comme jamais:

-La mort de deux jeunes femmes, et une enquête en cours, est-ce une bonne justification pour toucher vos bouquins rongés par les mites?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, et murmura, horrifié:

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je suis de très mauvaise humeur, je vous conseille de ne pas m'embêter et d'éviter de me faire répéter ce que vous avez parfaitement compris. Alors?

Il murmura choqué:

-Un meurtre ? Mais vous êtes complètement folle à lier !

-Il parait, vu le nombre de personnes qui me disent cette phrase… Ironisa-t-elle.

-Mais…

Elle coupa, et désigna la table où était assis Holmes, en train de feuilleter fébrilement un ancien ouvrage :

-Vous voyez le grand dadais là-bas ? Celui avec le nez crochu là. C'est Sherlock Holmes. Et nous travaillons ensembles pour régler cette histoire. Alors je vous conseille sérieusement de vous bouger le train, et de m'apporter cette saloperie de bouquin avant que je me décide à tout brûler !

L'homme se pencha à la rambarde et s'écria, aux anges :

-Sherlock Holmes ? Dans cette bibliothèque ? Pour une enquête ?

-Nan, il est là pour jouer au tennis avec le pape. A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il peut fabriquer là… Ironisa-t-elle, de plus en plus agacée.

-Vous êtes réellement avec lui ? Ce n'est pas possible…

-C'est pas possible, et pourtant c'est le cas. Alors ? Je peux ?

Il s'inclina, et murmura docilement :

-Bien sur Mademoiselle. Absolument Mademoiselle.

Elle déclara sur un ton jaune:

-Et bien tout de même ! Il y a quelques minutes, vous étiez capable de me mettre à la porte avec un coup de pied aux fesses, sous prétexte que je faisais du bruit. Maintenant que vous savez que je suis avec Holmes, je pourrais brûler vos ouvrages les plus précieux, vous me béniriez toujours.

Il sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise, et mentis:

-Non, mais...

Elle contredit:

-Oh si, mon cher monsieur. Et vous savez comment j'appelle les gens comme vous? Un caudataire. Un faux-cul, si vous préférez.

Le bibliothécaire donnait l'impression de rougir comme une tomate, et que son front était couvert de perles de sueur. Elle poursuivit, en désignant Holmes d'un coup de tête:

-Et voyez-vous, ce cher détective refuse d'admettre que ma piste est la bonne. Or, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour lui prouver que j'ai raison. Cette preuve, c'est le _Clavicularum Circulus_. Donc vous avez intérêt à me trouver illico ce bouquin, et à me l'apporter, sinon il y a de fortes chances que vous avez une mort sur la conscience.

Il écarquilla ses yeux, l'affolement se lisant dans ses yeux et balbutia, mal comme jamais:

-Une m... Mort?

-Ouais, une mort. Vous m'apportez pas ce livre, résultat, on n'arrête pas le tueur, qui va certainement recommencer ses atrocités. Alors bougez-vous.

Bien que plus grand que la jeune fille, il était intimidé comme jamais. Il hocha fébrilement de la tête, et s'en alla, au trot, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, afin de trouver l'ouvrage demandé.

Lolia Mazamia était, quand elle le voulait, une fille très impressionnante. Ce qui y faisait surtout, ce n'était pas ses paroles, mais ses yeux. Avec un regard comme celui-ci, elle avait la quasi-certitude de faire plier pas mal de monde sous ses ordres. C'était bien les yeux de son père qu'elle avait...

Quand elle le voulait, son regard pouvait devenir dur comme de la pierre, froid comme le vent du nord, mauvais comme ceux d'un tueur. À l'inverse, elle pouvait transformer son regard en celui d'une de ces gamines minaude, filles de riches, naïves, et bêtes à manger du foin, ou même encore avoir son regard vif et bien à elle. Un regard studieux, lumineux et empreint de joie de vivre et d'intelligence.

Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction, et redescendis à l'étage inférieur, s'asseoir à côté de Holmes, plongé dans un gros livre poussiéreux et qui sentait le chat mouillé.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le bibliothécaire la rejoignit, et lui posa devant elle un livre énorme. Il était épais comme deux Bibles, et devait faire une dimension de 12 pouces par 14 pouces. C'était un épais pavé, qui devait peser au moins 13 livres, et encore... Lolia murmura en voyant le l'ouvrage:

- On n'a pas intérêt à s'endormir avec, au risque de finir étouffé...

Elle se tourna vers l'archiviste, et le gratifia d'un charmant sourire:

-Merci monsieur?...

Il balbutia, les yeux baissés:

-Ple... pleblo... Plebli...

Elle déclara sarcastique, mais poliment:

-Evitez de parler en morse, ça m'arrangerais. Un prénom, peut-être ?

-Jérôme, Mademoiselle.

Elle hocha et souris encore une fois:

-Alors, merci monsieur Jérôme.

Il s'inclina légèrement, puis avant de partir, Lolia le rappela:

-Ah, et au fait.

Il pivota sur lui-même:

-Oui, Miss?

-Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit, tout à l'heure...

Il s'inclina encore une fois, et assura, avant de s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe de la British Library:

-C'est comme si c'était fait, Miss.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Lolia ouvrit l'imposant volume à la première page, et entendit Holmes souffler à son oreille, moqueur:

-''_Un prénom?_''. Je commence à croire que vous êtes une fille comme les autres, Miss Mazamia.

Elle grommela:

-Je ne vous ai pas sonné, vous. Soit vous écoutez ma théorie, soit vous arrêtez de vous foutre de moi.

-Dans ce cas, je vais faire mine de m'intéresser à votre théorie, comme ça vous pourrais continuer à vous rabaisser comme je le souhaite.

-Vous êtes lamentable, Ho... Dit-elle en baissant ses yeux sur la première page du livre. Elle s'arrêta, et s'écria, en se levant:

-Je l'ai!

Tous les yeux de la bibliothèque se tournèrent vers elle, agacé par un manque pareil de tenue. Lolia elle, s'en fichait comme de son premier mot, et poursuivait, guillerette comme jamais:

-Ah! Je le savais que c'était ça! Holmes, regardez ça! Regardez donc !

Elle pointa du doigt le schéma de la première page, réplique parfaite du motif du pendentif qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques heures plus tôt. En dessous, il y avait écrit en italique:

_La parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or._

Holmes se pencha sur le motif, et murmura stupéfait:

-Vous aviez raison...

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Ça a l'air de vous surprendre. Dit-elle, dédaigneuse.

Il prit alors le premier livre que Lolia avait lu, et parcourut rapidement les lignes dissertant sur le Cercle des Clavicules. Il prit ensuite le ''_Clavicularum__Circulus_'', et se mit à feuilleter à toute vitesse les vieilles pages jaunes et parcheminées. Dans ses recherches, il murmura à Lolia:

-Trouvez-moi un annuaire, s'il vous plaît.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il la coupa:

-Vite, s'il vous plaît.

Elle soupira d'exaspération, et grommela en allant à la recherche du bibliothécaire:

-Parasite. Vas-y que je te prends tout le mérite d'une recherche faite par quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle trouva Jérôme assez rapidement, en train de ranger une pile de gros livres dans les rayonnages. Elle se glissa derrière lui et s'écria:

-Bonjour monsieur Jérôme!

Il sursauta, manquant le faire tomber la pile de pavés qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et se retourna vers la jeune fille, comme soulagé:

-Miss... C'est vous...

-C'est moi. Dites-moi, où est ce que je peux trouver un annuaire dans ce capharnaüm d'Ali Baba?

Il plissa ses yeux, et se mit à réfléchir. Après quelque secondes de silence il murmura:

-Mmmm... Je crois bien qu'il y en a un dans le coin...

Il se mit à parcourir les rayonnages, et s'exclama devant un gros livre à la couverture de carton:

-Ah! Voilà!

Lolia s'en empara, et remercia sans tarder le jeune homme, avant de rejoindre Holmes, toujours en train de chercher à toute vitesse dans le livre quelque chose. Elle s'assit, en posant le bottin sur la table, et déclara, tout bas:

-Si vous vous attendez à trouver les claviculistes dans l'annuaire, vous êtes mal parti... Je les vois mal crier sur les toits: Ou hou, la secte des clavicules, c'est par là!...

Il répliqua:

-Non, mais... Ah, Ah!

Il posa son doigt sur une photo de tableau. C'était un vieil homme, à l'allure fatiguée mais digne, vêtu de rouge et de noir, corpulent, avec une fraise autour du cou, et un chapeau des siècles passés. Il y avait une légende, en dessous de la gravure, le nom du monsieur, soit _Lord Herman Pliswen, fondateur du Cercle des Clavicules. 1604-__1664_.

-Oui, et bien? Vous avez l'intention d'interroger ce brave monsieur. Oh, attendez que je réfléchisse... Il est mort votre gaillard. Grommela Lolia, cynique.

-Très perspicace Miss Mazamia... Cherchez dans l'annuaire: Pliswen_._ Avec un peu de chance, on va le trouver.

Lolia se mit à feuilleter le livre et demanda:

-Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'il ait pu avoir une fille?

-Peut-être. Mais autant vérifier.

Elle haussa des épaules, puis fit:

-Pliswen Georges, lord. Réside dans le quartier de Knightsbridge. On peut dire qu'il a de l'argent le gars pour habiter là-bas...

-Quelle rue?

-Albert Gate, Westminster. Numéro 2.

Holmes souleva un sourcil:

-En effet, il a l'air d'avoir de l'argent ce brave homme.

-Il n'a pas l'air. Il a, tout simplement, une véritable fortune à son compte. Vous avez déjà vu le prix de ne serait-ce que d'un mètre carré là-bas? On débourse près de 10 000 livres sterling pour un appartement de la taille d'un placard. Et encore... Fis Lolia, en croisant les bras.

Holmes murmura, interloqué:

-Vous savez même des choses comme cela?

Elle haussa des épaules:

-Vous savez de quelle partie vient de Londres certaines personnes, rien qu'en regardant la poussière qu'il y a sur eux, ou la boue qu'ils ont sur leurs chaussures. C'est presque pareil. Westminster se trouve dans la partie qui accueille ''l'élite de la ville'', on va dire. Donc, Westminster, Oxford... Enfin, tout le West End, on ne va pas se voiler la face, est constitué majoritairement de personnes appartenant à la haute société, avec plein de Lord Machin-chose, ou Lady Couverte-de-richesses.

Il hocha la tête:

-En effet. Vous êtes bien informée pour une jeune fille comme vous.

Elle se leva, laissant les livres en place, et demanda, au mépris de la loi du silence de la bibliothèque:

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

On lui jeta à nouveau des regards interloqués, auxquels elle ne fit pas plus attentions qu'à une mouche. Holmes se leva à son tour, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, en enfilant son long manteau noir, sans répondre. À la sortie de la British Library, Lolia insista:

-Holmes, répondez moi. On va le voir le descendant du claviculiste, ou on va sur une autre piste?

Il questionna, désinvolte:

-À votre avis? Réfléchissez voyons, pourquoi donc je vous aurais demandé l'adresse de cet homme?

Ils sortirent dans la rue, quasi déserte et le froid s'empara d'eux jusqu'au plus profond de leurs êtres. Il fut d'autant plus violent, car les deux compagnons sortaient d'un lieu excessivement chauffé. Après la fournaise de l'enfer, ils se retrouvaient dans le royaume de glace digne d'un conte Viking.

Lolia haussa des épaules et proposa en guise de réponse à la question qu'on lui avait posée:

-Pour votre culture?

Le détective lui jeta un regard noir, et affirma:

-Absolument pas. On va y aller à pied.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et s'exclama:

-Comment? Par un temps pareil?

Il neigeait à nouveau dehors, et il gelait à pierre fendre, si bien que Lolia ne s'imaginait même pas faire un pas de plus dans la neige, qui la gelait pratiquement sur place. Il faisait tellement sombre, qu'elle se demanda s'il n'était pas 19 heures, au lieu des 12 heures qu'affichait l'horloge de la bibliothèque, à l'intérieur.

Il répondit, flegmatique:

-Ça forge le caractère...

Elle protesta tout de même:

-On a presque 40 minutes de marche pour aller là-bas! Il fait froid à geler les canards, monsieur Holmes. Si on reste une minute de plus, on va mourir de froid!

Il fit quelque pas, et répondit, en partant:

-C'est un risque qu'il faut prendre. Et si on s'active, je ne pense pas que l'on meure ''de froid'', comme vous dites.

Lolia resta debout, immobile quelque secondes, avant de s'élancer vers Holmes, en lui criant:

-Hé! Oh! Attendez-moi!

Elle arriva à la hauteur de l'homme, et grommela:

-Vous êtes barges vous les Anglais...

-Rancuniers dirais-je, plutôt. Dit-il.

-Rancuniers ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-La flaque, miss Mazamia. La flaque…

Elle lui jeta un regard vitreux, sans comprendre, en commençant à se poser de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale.

Mais de quelle flaque parl…

Oh, non… Ne parlait-il pas de…

-Cette flaque ? La flaque où je vous ai laissé mariner hier ? S'indigna-t-elle. Et c'est moi que vous osez remettre en question ? C'est vous qui avez commencé avec vos âneries !

Une puissante bourrasque pleine de neige et de froid lui coupa le souffle, et les obligea à s'arrêter durant une petite seconde.

Holmes réfuta, en lui jetant un regard innocent, déclarant d'une voix ironique :

-Moi ? Commencer ? Voyons, il doit y avoir une erreur ! Je n'ouvre jamais les hostilités !

-Non, vous avez juste remis en doute ma parole et mes sentiments. A part cela, tout va parfaitement bien ! Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

-C'est vous également qui avez critiqué mon physique, si je me m'abuse…

-Ah, oui ? Et quand ?

-'_'Vous voyez le grand dadais là ? Celui avec le nez crochu _?''. Cita-t-il, agacé. A l'avenir, Miss Mazamia, lorsque que vous décrivez quelqu'un de cette façon, faites le de manière un peu plus discrète …

Chapitre 7:

Ils entrèrent dans le siège des claviculistes, et la première chose qui frappa Lolia ce fut, non la richesse de l'endroit, et mais le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle s'attendait à tomber dans endroit riche, le quartier étant particulièrement distingué, mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir autant de messieurs se presser dans leurs affaires, ici. Certainement presque le monde entier ignorait l'existence du cercle des clavicules. Ils n'étaient pas comme les Francs-maçons, ou les chrétiens, qui étaient des ordres spéciaux et célèbres.

Mais pourquoi donc ce fameux cercle rassemblait autant de fidèles ?

L'endroit était semblable à une tour de Pise intérieure. Chaque étage était composé d'un couloir, relié sur les murs fondateurs, qui communiquaient à l'aide de passerelles. Ces couloirs ressemblaient à des loges de théâtre, dont on aurait brisé tous les murs séparateurs, afin d'en faire une seule unique longue. Les bords de ces fameux corridors étaient bordés pas une rambarde de marbre, peut-être par besoin de sécurité.

Holmes fis, en se frayant dans la foule, observant les lieux :

-Il faut trouver le bureau de notre homme…

Sarcastique, elle fit, les bras croisés :

-Faite appel à votre impitoyable Logique… Je suis sûre que vous allez trouver en un rien de temps…

-Evidemment. Fis-t-il, naturel.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, et son regard se focalisa sur une porte en bois massive, au premier étage, directement devant le grand escalier central.

-C'est là. Déclara-t-il en allant l'escalier.

-Pourquoi ici, plus qu'ailleurs ?

-Le pouvoir corrompt tous les hommes. Notre fameux monsieur Pliswen compris. Ce Grand Maître doit donc avoir un grand bureau, accessible, riche et vu de tous, pour rappeler chaque jour l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il n'y a que cette porte qui corresponde à ces critères.

Ils se mirent alors à gravir ce riche escalier de marbre, couvert d'un somptueux tapis vert bouteille.

-Bien vu m'sieur Holmes… En fait, la nature humaine est très prévisible, à vous entendre…

-Oh, non, hélas… Lâcha-t-il, impassible aux flatteries de la jeune Dieppoise. Ce que je vous ai énoncé, c'est juste un critère commun aux hommes de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas l'autre qui les intéresse… C'est très souvent, voire même toujours, le désir de dominer l'autre, de montrer une puissance.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à cette grande porte, et Lolia fis, avant que Holmes ne frappe à la grande porte du bureau du Grand Maitre :

-Seulement les hommes de pouvoir ? Je ne pense pas…

Il ne répondit pas. Ils attendirent quelque secondes, sans aucune réponses à leur demande.

-Il n'est pas présent… Où pourrait-il bien se trouver ?

Holmes se baissa sur la serrure, et conclus en se relevant :

-Elle est verrouillée….

Il fit alors volte-face, et en se dirigea vers la sortie

-Il a donc l'intention de s'absenter longtemps. Nous reviendrons plus tard.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers de marbre, tandis que Lolia questionnait :

-Alors ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Traversant le hall à pas de loup, l'immense humain taillé à la serpe répondit à la poupée aux cheveux d'ébène :

-Voir Watson. Je voudrais lui parler un peu…

-De quoi donc ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne lui répondit pas. Bien qu'elle fût à ses côtés guère plus de 24h (voire même un peu moins…), elle méprisait cette manie qu'il avait à ne pas vouloir lui répondre lorsqu'elle posait une question.

Une fois dehors, Holmes appela un fiacre, et commanda au cocher la destination qu'il désirait, soit, le domicile du docteur John Watson.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long, et pris guère plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Lorsque le cab s'arrêta devant la demeure souhaitée, Holmes bondit de la voiture, sans prendre le temps de payer le cocher.

Lolia demanda au cocher, tandis que le détective s'acharnai avec fureur sur la porte du docteur :

-Watson ! Venez ici, j'ai besoin de vous !

-Combien ?

-Un demi-pence M'lady.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sorti un pence, qu'elle jeta au cocher :

-Gardez le tout. Bonne journée.

-Au plaisir M'lady !

Le cab reparti à toute vitesse, tandis que la jeune fille rejoignit l'anglais, toujours devant la porte blanche, close. Le voyant frapper ainsi avec autant d'ardeur sur la pauvre protection de bois, Lolia questionna :

-Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de lui au fait ? Cela doit être important, pour que vous insistiez autant…

-Oh, nullement. Je n'ai absolument rien à lui demander! Répondit-il, avec un grand sourire naturel.

Il frappa à nouveau à la porte, en criant à nouveau :

-Watson ! Je vous conseille d'ouvrir cette porte si vous ne voulez pas avoir à payer des frais de serrurier !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Une vieille dame, honorable par l'âge, et respectable par sa condition apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

-Bonjour Mr Holmes. Je suis navrée de vous déclarer que…

-…Watson n'est pas présent. Et où se trouve-t-il ?

-Il m'a ordonné de ne pas vous le dire, si jamais vous aviez l'amabilité de nous rendre visite…

Lolia déclara, en pivotant, et en redescendant les marches du perron :

-C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il ne veut pas vous voir. Ce jour doit avoir de l'importance pour lui, et il ne veut pas que vous le gâchiez.

Holmes, entendant les dires de la jeune fille se raidis, et questionna, en se tournant vers la jeune fille :

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et répéta, en regardant les yeux de Holmes :

-Et bien… Sans doute, ils doivent fêter un évènement qui les réunit eux seuls, une fête personnelle, quelque chose comme cela…

Holmes s'écria alors :

-Miss Lolia ! Vous êtes un génie ! Au Rules!

La vieille dame s'écria alors:

-Non !

Peu crédible, elle s'élança sur Holmes qui rejoignit la jeune française, en s'exclamant :

-Ils ne sont pas au Rules !

Lolia fronça les sourcils. Le « Rules » ? Qu'était-ce encore cette chose étrange ?

Holmes déclara :

-Rentrez, Mrs. Vous direz à ce cher Watson que vous ne nous avez pas vus !

Il quitta la propriété, la normande à ses coté, et la domestique à ses trousses :

-Non ! Ne faites pas cela Mr Holmes ! Je vous en prie !

-Retournez à vos dépoussiérages de bibelots et au nettoyage des napperons en dentelle de vos chers amoureux ! Déclara le limier, en arrêtant un cab qui passait par là.

La domestique retint le détective par le pan du manteau, et s'exclama :

-Monsieur Holmes, je vous en prie… Faites un peu preuve de dignité… Pensez à l'amitié et à l'estime que vous avez en Mr Watson…

Il souleva un sourcil, soupçonneux :

-La quoi que j'ai pour qui ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la diligence, et ordonna à Lolia :

-Montez miss.

Elle obéit, de plus ne plus curieuse, sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passait. Holmes ordonna au cocher, avant de monter à son tour, et de refermer la porte :

-Maiden Lane, Westminster, Mon brave!

Il s'assit sur la banquette, et eut un large sourire dessiné sur son visage. La jeune fille demanda, curieuse :

-Quel est cet endroit, où nous nous rendons ?

-« Le Rules » ? Un restaurant que l'animal de compagnie de Watson apprécie beaucoup. Un restaurant très chic, fréquenté par beaucoup de gens de la bonne et haute société du monde londonien.

Lolia ouvrit grand les yeux :

-Un animal de compagnie ? Qui apprécie les restaurants ? C'est une blague ?

-Nullement.

-Mais vous êtes complètement cinglés vous les Anglais ! S'écria-t-elle. Il dépenserait des fortunes pour un chien ou je ne sais quoi, sois disant parce que ce dernier apprécie ce lieu ? Vous êtes sérieusement barges !

Holmes éclata de rire :

-Un chien ? Dieu merci, s'il devait conduire Blackstone au restaurant, il y perdrait toute estime sociale ! Non, l'animal dont je vous parle répond au nom de…

-Kiki, et c'est un canari ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-… Mary Watson. Sa femme.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et le cab fut secoué de nombreux soubresauts. Lolia se mit à rire :

-Vous plaisantez ? Vous ne comparez tout de même pas son épouse à un animal de compagnie !

-Pourquoi pas ? Nous n'en sommes pas loin… Accrochée à son bras à longueur de journée, à attendre le moindre compliment de Watson…

Elle s'écria :

-Mais c'est une femme ! Un être humain ! Ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas rabaisser quelqu'un de cette manière ! Question de principes !

-De principes ? Vous qui êtes la première à nommer par tous les noms d'oiseaux le premier personnage qui vous déplaît, vous osez me dire qui c'est une question de principes ? Repensez à corriger votre comportement, avant de blâmer celui des autres.

-Mais je m'en moque de mon comportement. Je fais ce que je juge de bon et honnête.

-Bon et honnête ! On devrait vous donner le bon Dieu sans confession à vous entendre…

-Tout à fait !

Lolia croisa des bras et observa l'extérieur verglacé et couvert de neige boueuse, agacée. Holmes n'eut aucune autre répartie le reste du trajet, et affichait toujours ce sourire narquois, comme s'il préparait quelque coup bas.

Enfin, Lolia ne sus combien de temps plus tard, le coche s'arrêta devant le fameux ''Rules''.

Ils descendirent l'un après l'autre, et la jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que gigantesque demeures au pierres blanches, et aux grandes fenêtres, avec leurs petits carrés de jardin, charmant espace de verdure ou poussait une herbe verte et grasse, sur laquelle dormait des gros chiens de garde, le tout entouré de hautes grilles de fer forgé.

Puis, son regard s'attarda sur le restaurant, d'où émanait une ambiance riche et studieuse.

La devanture dudit restaurant était richement décorée, avec une peinture rouge pourpre, et le nom du restaurant finement écrit en lettres jaunes doré.

A travers les baies vitrées de cette devanture, on pouvait observer des groupes, des couples ou même des personnes seules qui déjeunaient ou prenaient tout simplement le thé. Les gens semblaient être heureux rien qu'en étant ici.

Holmes poussa la porte d'entrée, la française sur ses talons. Un serveur s'approcha du détective et fit une révérence :

-Désirez-vous que je vous libère une table, sir, pour vous et votre lady ?

Les deux nouveaux arrivants jetèrent un regard noir au serveur. Ce fut la Mazamia qui intervint le premier :

-J'ai une tête à être mariée à cette serpillière mal lavée ?

-Ai-je l'air de vouloir déjeuner avec cette mangeuse de grenouilles?

Le serveur baissa les yeux, et murmura :

-Je suis navré, sir…

-Je suis à la recherche de John Watson. Laissez-nous je vous prie, nous allons nous débrouiller seuls. Déclara Holmes.

L'homme s'inclina une nouvelle fois, et s'en alla.

Le détective anglais jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans le restaurant et déclara, en montrant un coin des lieux :

-Ils sont là-bas.

En effet, Lolia reconnus l'homme, à l'allure sportive, moustachu, qui riait avec son épouse, qui, elle, semblait être la douceur incarnée. Elle reconnut le docteur Watson, qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir eu _Sanctus_.

Ils se tenaient tous deux la main, et semblaient prendre un infini bonheur à vivre cet instant.

Holmes déclara :

-Allons-y !

-Non ! Je refuse de vous laisser gâcher cet instant de fête de ce couple ! Regardez comme ils sont heureux ! Laissez le tranquille, bon dieu, et revenons plus tard !

-Plus tard ? Mais voyons, plus tard, il sera trop tard ! Non, il faut le faire tout de suite !

-Mais vous aviez dit que vous n'avez rien à…

Il n'écouta pas sa phrase, et s'élança vers la table où se trouvait le docteur et son épouse.

-Watson ! Mon vieil ami ! S'écria le détective, en ouvrant les bras.

Lolia lui jeta un regard interloqué. Il osait briser ce moment de tranquillité complète de ce couple ?

Elle mit sa main droite sur ses yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce désastre. Elle entendit Watson déclarer :

-Holmes… Voilà ce qui est… surprenant de vous voir en ce lieu… Justement le jour où je décide de déjeuner au restaurant pour l'anniversaire de Mary…

C'était parlant. Le ton avec laquelle la phrase avait été dite voulait clairement signifier : « Holmes, mettez les voiles ce n'est pas le moment. ».

Toute personne sensée, ou dite « normale », aurait compris le double sens de cette phrase. Or, Holmes était un homme qui était tout, sauf « normal » et qui se moquait éperdument des convenances et des manières. Un peu comme Lolia, c'était lui avant tout.

Il prit une chaise à une table vide et s'assit avec le couple, sans aucun gène. La jeune normande, elle, restait en retrait, refusant de cet prêter à ce jeu abominable qui semblait plaire à Holmes.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Il semblait prendre un plaisir infini à gâcher et à vouloir ennuyer le docteur, qui pourtant n'avait rien fait. Il discutait, guilleret, alors que Watson et son épouse semblaient particulièrement ennuyés. Cela pris une tournure désastreuse. Elle décida d'intervenir lorsqu'elle entendit Holmes déclarer :

-Au fait ! Je suis venu vous demander si un foetus pouvait continuer à se développer dans un corps décédé !

L'image odieuse se forma dans sa tête, et il y eu une clameur d'horreur qui parcourut le restaurant. La femme du docteur se leva aussitôt, dégoutée et alla s'exiler ailleurs dans le restaurant, tandis que son mari rugissait :

-Holmes ! Sortez de ces lieux immédiatement !

-Hé bien quoi ? Vous avez peur d'étaler votre savoir en médecine?

Lolia s'élança sur le détective, et le tira par la manche, agacée :

-Content ? Vous avez fini votre jeu ? On s'en va maintenant.

Holmes s'exclama, en se laissant entraîner par la jeune fille :

-Allez continuer votre collection de napperons en dentelle ! Un jour vous me remercierez d'avoir fait cela !

Elle s'énerva, et ouvris la porte d'entrée du restaurant, sous les regards indignés des bonnes gens qui déjeunaient :

-Mais fermez-la bon sang ! Sortez !

Ils quittèrent les lieux en catastrophe, sous les éclats de rire sonores de Holmes.

Une fois la porte refermée violemment derrière elle, elle se mit face au détective, puis lui cria, en colère :

-Ecoutez-moi, vous !

Elle lui mit l'index entre les deux yeux, et s'écria :

-Non, mais sérieusement ! Êtes-vous réellement dépourvu de sentiments Holmes !

Il rit :

-Qu'ai-je fait de si offensant ? J'ai juste posé une question…

-Une question de cadavre et de fœtus, en plein milieu d'un restaurant de la Haute ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle se mit à marcher en direction de la rue adjacente au restaurant, en poursuivant, révoltée :

-Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille au docteur Watson ! C'est votre ami tout de même !

Holmes, à ses coté, répliqua, bougon :

-Primo, il serait resté à Baker Street s'il l'était réellement.

-Il a le droit d'avoir une vie privée Holmes ! Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, bon nom de Dieu !

-Secundo, je vous trouve particulièrement mal placée pour me faire la morale à ce sujet…

Lolia s'arrêta net.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Êtes-vous plus crétine que vous en avez l'air ? N'est-ce pas par pur égocentrisme que vous avez entrainé votre amie dans ce tunnel ?

-Je… Non ! Mentis-t-elle, troublée.

-Oh si, miss… Blâmez-moi autant que vous le désirez, vous ne m'ôterez l'idée que me suis faite à votre propos… Déclara-t-il, naturel, en poursuivant sa route.

Elle le rejoignit, en accélérant le pas :

-L'idée que… Bon dieu, Qu'avez-vous Holmes ? Quelle idée erronée avez-vous de moi?

Il énonça, en stoppant un cab qui passait par là :

-Vous êtes égocentrique et imbue de votre personne. Vous ne supportez l'affront, et détestez perdre la face. Pas par honneur. Par pur orgueil.

Elle s'insurgea, tandis qu'il montait dans la voiture, sans faire attention aux paroles de la jeune fille, qu'il trouvait inintéressante sur le sujet :

-Vous insinuez donc que je suis encore plus prétentieuse que vous ?

Holmes déclara au cocher, avant que Lolia ne puisse monter :

-Albert Gate, Westminster !

Elle mit un pied sur le marchepied, mais Holmes répondit à sa question, en lui fermant la porte au nez :

-Pas plus prétentieuse, mais presque comme moi. A tout à l'heure !

-Mais… Attendez, laissez-moi le temps de m…

Le cab s'ébranla, et partit à toute vitesse le long de l'avenue. Abasourdie, elle le regarda partir, et hurla, hors d'elle :

-Goujat !

Elle se mit à courir après la voiture, qui prenait de plus en plus de distances. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se perde, ni qu'elle perde de vue cette diligence.

Elle maudissait Holmes ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire un coup aussi bas ?

Elle fulminait. Il était odieux.

Mais, ne l'avait-elle pas mérité ? Elle qui passait son temps à blâmer Holmes ?

Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas aussi mesquin que le coup qu'il venait de faire au docteur !

Mais n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait sortie de ce lycée ? Sans doute. Mais un acte de bonté n'en rachète pas toujours un autre…

Elle continua de courir ainsi, sous les regards interloqués des passants. Une jeune fille digne de ce nom ne devait pas courir de la sorte, jupes et jupons relevés jusqu'aux genoux. Elle s'en moquait, trop occupée par les insultes qu'elle proférait à Holmes.

Elle commençait à perdre haleine, mais tint bon. Elle ne ralentit l'allure que lorsqu'elle aperçut, au loin, l'immense devanture blanche de la maison des claviculistes, soit une demi-heure plus tard.

C'est là qu'elle vit Holmes, assis sur les grandes marches d'entrée de l'immense maison, en train de fumer tranquillement sa pipe.

Fulminante, essoufflée, elle se pressa de le rejoindre. Il se leva, en la voyant, et déclara en montant le reste des marches :

-Vous êtes en retard, miss.

En colère, elle eut un réflexe infantile. Idiot et infantile, mais nécessaire. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait songé.

Elle leva son pied gauche, et, par derrière, elle donna un coup de pied dans le mollet du détective. Ou du moins, tenta de donner un coup de pied. Car, par elle ne sus quel miracle, il avait prévu le coup de la jeune fille, et s'écarta afin de l'éviter.

-Vous êtes trop prévisible miss Mazamia… Soupira-t-il.

-Je… vous hais… définitivement… Holmes. Siffla d'elle, dans un souffle.

-Je crois que je pourrais y survivre dans ce cas… conclus-t-il, en calant sa pipe entre ses dents.

L'un après l'autre, ils entrèrent à nouveau en ce lieu-dit ''siège des scientifiques iconoclastes que sont les claviculistes'', et firent les mêmes gestes qu'il y avait là une heure. Ils montèrent les escaliers, traversèrent le couloir, sans s'adresser un seul mot, et se retrouvèrent face à l'immense porte, une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut Holmes qui frappa, trois fois, et ils entendirent un vague « Entrez ». Ils s'acquiescèrent et virent enfin ce fameux ''Grand Maître'', qui inspirait autant le mépris que l'adoration de ses fidèles claviculistes. A vrai dire, il n'avait rien de grand… Ni quoi que ce soit qui pût lui donner l'appellation de « maître ».

C'était un homme, guère plus âgé que Holmes à vrai dire, avec un visage on ne peut plus commun, brun, aux yeux noirs avec une moustache soigneusement taillée, et un costume grisâtre qui hurlait l'ennui que pouvait procurer ce personnage.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'extraordinairement différent en soi, ce qui provoqua chez Lolia une sorte de déception. Elle s'était attendue à rencontrer quelqu'un d'un peu plus… Ou peut-être un peu moins…

Un peu plus quoi ? Et un peu moins quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas être autre chose que l'homme à l'allure niaise qui se levait devant eux.

Ce dernier déclara, faisant entendre sa voix grave et grasse :

-Monsieur Holmes. Ravi de vous rencontrer !

Il vint à sa rencontre, et lui empoigna la main chaleureusement en s'exclamant :

-Ravi vraiment !

Il ne faisait pas attention à Lolia, comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle n'était pas surprise d'une telle réaction de la part d'un monsieur... Il n'était pas nouveau pour elle qu'on l'ignore à ce point, surtout chez un homme de la haute société. Holmes, quasi impassible, s'approcha du bureau de monsieur, derrière lequel ce dernier retournait s'asseoir, comme un bout de fer attiré inévitablement par un aimant. Lolia suivit le détective et se plaça à côté de lui. Elle jugea utile de déclarer un petit :

-Bonjour. Enchantée Monsieur.

Elle n'eut que pour réponses un regard hautain et odieux de la part du descendant du créateur du Cercle des Clavicules.

Puis, le propriétaire des lieux demanda :

-Eh bien, Monsieur Holmes ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je vais aller droit au but. On a retrouvé deux corps au lycée pour jeunes femmes, totalement mutilés. La mort remonterait à 2 ou 3 mois, vraisemblablement.

-Hé bien en quoi cela me concernerais ?

Lolia sortit le médaillon de cuivre qu'elle avait trouvé de sa poche, et le posa sur le bureau du Grand Maître en explicitant :

-Nous avons trouvé ce médaillon non loin dudit cadavre. Nous pensons qu'il appartenait à l'un des cadavres.

L'homme pris alors le médaillon, les sourcils froncés.

-La victime serait un des nôtres ?

-Une des vôtres, dirais-je plutôt. Corrigea Holmes. C'est d'une femme dont il est question, monsieur.

Dès qu'il eut entendu ces mots, le visage du Maître des Clavicules se décomposa.

-Oh, non… Vous… Vous ne parlez tout de même pas de… Elle ?

-Elle ? Fis Lolia, intéressée.

-Elle… Elle s'appelle… Elle s'appelait, plutôt, Aileen Naretwan. Elle se faisait passer pour un homme sous le nom de…

Il suspendit sa phrase, comme brisé. Puis, il jeta un regard empli de dédain à Lolia et exigea :

-Sortez miss… Je désire parler uniquement à Holmes.

Elle eut un rictus, et rappela d'un ton assez agacé :

-Je suis avec Mr H…

-Sortez miss. Tonna plus sèchement le claviculiste.

-Mais je vous dit que…

-Miss Mazamia. Coupa Holmes, en lui jetant un regard insistant. Monsieur insiste. Sortez je vous prie.

-Mais…

Holmes mis une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et commença à la guider vers la sortie.

Elle protesta:

-Mais… mais… Holmes ! Enfin…

-Vous sortez, point. Je ne veux rien savoir !

Il l'expulsa hors du bureau, comme une malpropre, pour ainsi dire, malgré les protestations bruyantes de la jeune fille.

En guise de réponse, il claqua la porte au nez de Lolia, qui lui hurla, en frappant du poing contre la massive gardienne de bois :

-Goujat !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte, et s'appuya contre le mur, fulminante.

Lolia se mit à observer les alentours, et ne put s'empêcher de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Autour d'elle, les hommes lui jetaient des regards noirs, comme si elle avait commis un meurtre.

Certes, il était dans les convenances, de la part d'une jeune femme comme elle, de ne pas rester plus de quelque minutes, voire quelque secondes, sur place, afin qu'on ne la prenne pour une de ces dévergondées qui couraient les rue et les messieurs en échange de quelque pièces… Mais il était évident qu'elle avait d'autres préoccupations en têtes que les mœurs et les manières de cette société qu'elle haïssait.

Un monsieur de haute taille, avec une épaisse moustache et de grands yeux noirs passant devant elle en la dévisageant. Bien vêtu, avec un costume à la dernière mode, d'un noir parfaitement sobre, et des cheveux soigneusement coiffés, il semblait froid et parfaitement fermé au monde... Lolia, qui par nature n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde avec trop d'insistance, jeta, irritée par le regard noir que lui jetait le claviculiste, presque à l'arrêt devant elle:

-Quoi? Z'avez vu la Vierge?

Il ne rétorqua pas, puis s'éloigna, en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Lolia. Adossée contre le mur, elle se mit à observer les lieux, en ne faisant plus attention aux hommes qui la dévisageaient méchamment. Elle se fit la remarque que s'il y avait bien une chose dont les claviculistes ne manquaient pas, c'était bien d'argent...

Tout n'était que marbre, lustres en cristal, vitrines en bois d'ébène regorgeant de trésors anciens, tapis rouge flamboyant et tentures aux prix exorbitants. Sans parler de ces monsieur qui composaient les claviculistes, qui semblaient tous aussi riches les uns des autres. Ils se pressaient, tels des abeilles dans leur fastidieux ouvrage, les bras chargés de livres anciens, ou de vieux coffrets qui devaient renfermer des objets de très grande valeur... Quelque fois, il y avait un ancien, suivit d'un petit jeunot, généralement vêtu assez modestement, les bras chargés de grimoires, et les yeux pétillants comme jamais.

Il y eut environ une vingtaine de ces claviculistes qui passèrent devant elle, mais à chaque fois, aucun ne faisait attention à elle. Mais parmi eux, il y en avait un qui avait eu l'amabilité de lui adresser un charmant et chaleureux bonjour. C'était un jeune homme vêtu d'un ravissant costume marron, coiffé d'un haut de forme, bien que la politesse l'eût obligé d'enlever cette coiffe sous un toit. À ses côtés, il y avait un jeune garçon, qui lui adressa un bonjour qui fit revenir le sourire de Lolia. Polie, elle leur répondit également bonjour. Puis ils s'en allèrent.

Elle se remit à observer les lieux, et remarqua que le plafond en pyramide du siège du cercle des clavicules était essentiellement en verre, et couvert de neige. Lolia se fit la remarque que soit la couche de neige devait être très fine, soit les grandes vitres devait être particulièrement solides...

Elle patienta encore quelque minutes, en silence, à observer le train-train de ces étranges messieurs de cet étrange ordre presque inconnu, alors qu'il devait être probablement aussi vieux que l'ordre des francs-maçons...

Puis la porte du bureau du Grand-Maitre s'ouvrit. Lolia bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, et vit Holmes sortir, suivit du ''directeur'' du Cercle des Clavicules. Ce dernier lui assura:

-Monsieur Holmes, je compte plus que tout sur vous. Retrouvez cet assassin, et faites le nécessaire pour qu'il paye de cet acte abominable.

Holmes s'inclina très légèrement, puis déclara avant de partir, Lolia sur ses talons:

-Comptez sur moi, monsieur Pliswen.

Ils rebroussèrent le chemin, et Lolia demanda, pleine d'espoir:

-Alors? Que...

Holmes la coupa, en parlant très bas:

-Pas ici. Trop risqué.

Elle n'insista pas, comprenant que Holmes devait se douter que le meurtrier de la jeune femme et de Olivia était un homme de l'ordre des claviculistes, et qu'il devait les avoir à l'œil, ou qu'il pourrait les entendre en passant dans les parages.

Ils descendirent l'escalier de colimaçon, puis émergèrent dans le vaste hall d'entrée, aussi peuplé que l'heure précédente.

Puis, ils sortirent du siège des claviculistes, l'un à côté de l'autre, et s'arrêtèrent en bas des marches qu'ils venaient de descendre. Le jour commençait à décliner. Avant même que Lolia ne le demande, Holmes expliqua assez bas:

-Il savait que c'était une femme. Il a tout mis en œuvre pour la garder au sein de cette organisation uniquement masculine. Il ne voit pas qui lui aurait voulu du mal. Sincèrement, cet homme est très fort. À part qu'il a fait un voyage dans les Indes très récemment, qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille, qu'il est veuf fortuné et qu'il a vécu en Espagne, je n'ai pas pu tirer grand-chose de lui.

Lolia secoua la tête:

-Il n'est pas coupable. S'il y a bien un sentiment qui ne se joue pas, c'est bien la surprise. Vous avez vu ses yeux quand il a appris qu'elle était morte? On aurait dit un père qui venait d'apprendre la perte de sa fille.

-Ou bien plus que cela... murmura Holmes, pensif.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Questionna-t-elle, indécise.

Il resta quelque instant immobile, les bras croisés, le regard perdu au loin, pensif, en laissant échapper un petit ''Mmmm''...

Lolia passa sa main devant les yeux inertes du détective, puis appela doucement:

-Ou hou... monsieur Holmes? Vous êtes là?

Il cligna deux ou trois fois, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé, puis eut à nouveau de la vie dans son regard. Il faisait froid, et l'inaction commençait à la geler sur place. Quand il lui demanda:

-Marchons, voulez-vous?

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Au bout de ma rue, qu'ils avaient parcourue en silence, il lui demanda:

-Aimez-vous la musique, miss Mazamia?

Elle lui jeta un regard vitreux, et questionna, surprise:

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Aimez-vous la musique, je vous le demande, Miss. Insista-t-il.

-Il y a eu mort d'homme, et vous m'interrogez à propos de mes goûts? Vous plaisantez tout de même?

En vue du regard qu'il lui jetait, Lolia conclus que non, il ne plaisantait pas...

Elle soupira:

-Oui, j'aime la musique. J'ai une préférence pour les Opéras, en particulier ''Faust'' de Busoni, et j'apprécie tout autant le piano et le violon... Pourquoi cette question?

-Pour vous demander si la représentation de violon de ce soir au Regent's Park, près de Baker Street vous intéressait?

Un sourire illumina son visage, sombre depuis quelques heures:

-Évidemment que ça m'intéresse!

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'assister à une représentation musicale, et à vrai dire, cela lui manquait beaucoup. Avant, quand elle était tout enfant, elle avait eu la chance d'aller à l'Opéra de Paris pour assister à une représentation de ''Faust'', justement, mais aussi à des concerts de piano, d'orchestre symphonique ou autre. Mais depuis quelques années sa mère, certainement pour le simple but de se venger, ne la menait plus à l'Opéra.

Holmes poursuivit:

- Quelle musique préférez-vous? Française, Italienne, Allemande...?

-J'ai aussi un faible pour les compositions allemandes... Mozart surtout.

-Pour quelle raison aimez-vous en particulier ces compositions? C'est surprenant de la part d'une française de ne pas spécialement aimer de la musique française. Vous avez un égo surdimensionné dans votre pays, non?

Elle se posta devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, et répliqua:

- Primo, on n'insulte pas mon chez-moi. Secundo, je ne suis pas une gamine comme les autres. Et tertio, vous êtes anglais, et à ma connaissance vous n'aimez pas spécialement les compositions anglaises, non? Et bien c'est pareil.

Holmes l'écarta de son chemin et se remis à marcher:

-Vous avez la réponse facile, miss. Beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'imaginais.

Ils marchèrent ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, en parlant de musique, en partant de Brook Street, en passant devant le 221 B Baker Street, pour aller jusqu'au Regent's Park. À aucun moment ils ne cherchèrent à arrêter un fiacre. À aucun moment ils ne sentirent le froid de l'hiver, le vent et la neige. À aucun moment ils n'évoquèrent la sanglante affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient tout deux. Les lampadaires de la ville avaient étés allumés, et le ciel s'était obscurcit. Il faisait nuit noire à présent.

Ils parvinrent au parc environ 50 minutes plus tard. Les lieux étaient illuminés, de telle sorte que l'on pouvait voir absolument toutes les sièges des tribunes. Le musicien était installé, et accordait son violon. Il y avait environ une vingtaine de personnes. Holmes et Lolia s'assirent au premier rang, l'un à côté de l'autre. Au-dessus d'eux se dressait d'immenses platanes effeuillés qui, à la lumière des lampes de l'amphithéâtre en plein air, paraissaient bleus sous l'épaisse couche de givre, et de neige. Le vent ne soufflait plus, mais la neige continuait de tomber. Des gros flocons blancs, tourbillonnaient doucement dans les airs, avant de se poser délicatement sur la fine couche de poudre blanche déjà présente.

Le violoniste commença sa prestation, et il régna un silence complet dans les lieux. Un silence serein, porté doucement par la mélodie qui sortait de l'instrument.

Tout le long du petit concert nocturne, Lolia ne put s'empêcher d'observer discrètement son accompagnateur. En ces instants-là, il semblait être différent. Moins froid, moins dur. Un peu plus humain... Un sourire s'étalait sur le visage de l'homme, qui battait la mesure des morceaux qui visiblement lui plaisaient beaucoup. C'est là que la petite Mazamia compris que Holmes était une personnalité avec des multiples facettes. Elle comprit qu'elle ne saurait jamais qui il était vraiment... Elle se disait que cette allure froide et implacable qui faisait le caractère du détective, n'était probablement qu'une sorte de carapace, un masque dissimulant son côté, on va dire, poétique et lunatique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'était peut-être pas si dur qu'on le prétendait. Peut-être même était-il un homme fragile d'esprit? Elle ne sut répondre à ses interrogations.

Une heure plus tard, le concert touchait à sa fin. Le maigre public, à moitié transi par le froid, applaudit avec vigueur le violoniste, qui s'inclinait encore et encore.

Holmes murmura à Lolia, tandis qu'elle applaudissait le jeune musicien:

-Allons-y.

CHAPITRE 8:

Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'appartement. La cheminé avait été allumée. Holmes alluma la lumière. Très récemment, Nany Hudson avait fait installer un système d'électricité, la toute récente invention, qui s'avérait être une sacré révolution. Lolia fourbue, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira, exténuée:

-Mon dieu... Quelle journée de fou...

Holmes pris son violon, s'assit sur son fauteuil, la mine éteinte, et déclara à la jeune fille, sa pipe allumée entre ses dents:

-Je ne vous empêche pas d'aller vous coucher, Miss. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas me déranger jusqu'à demain matin...

Elle assura, en se levant:

-Aucun problème là-dessus, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Il se mit à refaire, assez grossièrement, un extrait d'une des mélodies qu'ils avaient entendues le soir même. Elle s'assit derrière le fauteuil de Holmes, le dos contre le dossier, et ferma ses yeux fatigués, pour se laisser bercer par les mélodies du violon.

Elle s'endormit, et se mit à rêver... Ou plutôt... à cauchemarder... sans le savoir dès le début, bien entendu. Sinon elle ne serait jamais partie aux pays des songes.

Elle se retrouva sur le toit d'une haute et très grande bâtisse. Le soleil se couchait au loin, rendant le ciel d'une couleur jaune un peu sale. À la lueur du crépuscule, et discerna l'ombre des riches et hautes maisons d'un quartier qui lui semblait familier. Elle aperçut au loin l'ombre de la Tour Eiffel.

Naïve, elle se questionna (se questionna-t-elle réellement, puisqu'elle rêvait): « Comment j'ai pu passer de Londres à Paris? ».

Elle s'approcha des bords du toit, se pencha et reconnu immédiatement l'opéra de Paris. L'opéra Garnier. La belle école nationale de musique, où elle se rendait avec sa mère pour voir des représentations. Le lieu où travailla son infortunée tante. Oh, dame, qu'elle était surprise.

Elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit un homme. Un inconnu, le visage à moitié caché par un masque blanc vénitien. Il lui faisait peur. Sans aucune raison apparente, elle ne savait pas quoi, il y avait quelque chose dans cet individu qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Il ressemblait à une ombre de la nuit.

Le crépuscule avait laissé place à la nuit la plus complète. Le ciel était noir, tacheté d'un long ruban de points argentés.

L'inconnu masqué fit quelque pas vers elle, puis lui tendis un collier, orné d'un superbe pendentif couleur miel. De l'ambre. Une pierre qui valait une fortune. Elle produisait une petite lumière semblable à la lueur d'une bougie. Vous savez, cette minuscule flamme orange qui danse sur le fil de la chandelle, mais qui ronge sans pitié la cire blanche de la bougie. Lolia ouvrit la bouche, afin de remercier l'homme. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa voix.

L'ombre de la nuit laissa soudain échapper un râle de souffrance, puis pris feu. La jeune Mazamia laissa échapper un cri de terreur, et s'élança vers cet homme afin de tenter d'éteindre le feu qui le brûlait et qui prenait une ampleur phénoménale. Il hurla. Un cri bestial, d'horreur et d'agonie la plus complète. Il courut droit vers Lolia, et la pris dans ses bras. Elle hurla, en sentant les flammes commencer à lui dévorer les bras et le visage.

Elle pleurait, hurlait de douleur, et se débattait pour qu'il la lâche. Elle fit quelque pas en arrière, croyant que l'homme la lâcherait. Que nenni. Comme elle était de dos au rebord du toit, elle ne vit pas le vide se rapprocher dangereusement de sa personne. Elle fit alors un bond en arrière. Grave erreur. Ses mollets frappèrent contre le petit rebord du toit de l'Opéra, puis elle sentis le vide l'aspirer. Elle poussa un ultime et puissant cri strident, qui lui déchira la gorge...

...puis se réveilla en se relevant brusquement, en sueur, la respiration saccadée.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Troublée, elle essuya du revers de sa main son front, et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre d'adoption, alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il faisait jour, et un maigre rayon de soleil passait à travers sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Quel était celui qui avait eu la folie, par un temps aussi glacial, d'ouvrir sa fenêtre?

Bien qu'elle se trouvât dans l'unique présence de Holmes, elle doutait. Elle songeait à Lupin, qui aurait pu ouvrir cette fenêtre avec la simple aide d'une aiguille...

Certes... Mais Arsène Lupin, gentleman, n'aurait pas laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte d'une jeune fille, même s'il la volait. Et quand bien même, qu'aurait-il volé? Le collier au rubis de Lolia? Impossible, il était toujours à sa place, solidement attaché autour de son cou.

Elle se leva, toujours habillée, puis ferma la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui menait au petit salon de l'appartement, déterminée à affronter une nouvelle journée à lancer des sarcasmes à Holmes (qui lui rendait toujours d'ailleurs...) et à faire des recherches ou des interrogations auprès des claviculistes ou des proches de la gamine qui était morte.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle se trouvait ici, loin de sa meilleure amie qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, mais néanmoins libre de ses mouvements.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle resta tétanisée de surprise quand elle vit un épais panache blanc sous ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Pour peu, elle aurait cru qu'on lui avait mis drap immaculé à l'entrée de sa chambre temporaire.

Elle huma l'air, et fronça le nez, incommodée par une odeur qu'elle n'appréciait pas énormément en temps normal: le tabac.

Immobile quelque secondes, elle s'activa, jetant son cauchemar aux oubliettes, et s'élança à tâtons en quête d'une fenêtre, en se bouchant le nez.

Par trois fois elle manqua de trébucher contre un objet qui traînait au sol, un livre ou quelque chose comme cela, mais elle ne démordit pas. Tant bien que mal, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en toussant, dissipant un peu la brume factice et nauséabonde. Peu à peu, la fumée disparut, ne laissant que pour souvenir l'âcre odeur du tabac. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, et vit l'unique responsable de brouillard puant: Sherlock Holmes, assis en tailleur sur son fauteuil de salon, une pipe à la bouche, le regard perdu sur un motif du plafond. Un petit tas de cendre trônait à côté de son fauteuil, signe qu'il avait fumé sans relâche, toute la nuit.

Il semblait toujours réfléchir comme la veille au soir, si bien que Lolia se demanda s'il avait bougé depuis.

Puis, elle referma la fenêtre, se tourna vers le détective, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il lâcha, sans bouger d'un cil:

-Voici une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle Watson se levait de bonne heure...

Il parlait de son nuage, visiblement, et il semblait même qu'il en fut fier. Lolia répliqua:

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, monsieur Holmes... Si vous souhaitez mourir asphyxié, c'est votre affaire, pas la mienne. Juste, la prochaine fois que vous voulez faire un coup comme ça, prévenez moi, que je ne sois pas surprise par la fumée... Et notez, avant de me faire part de vos sarcasmes, que je ne vous ai pas dérangé de la nuit!

-Faux. Contredis le limier.

Là, elle resta bouche bée d'indignation... Et encore, c'est un faible mot par rapport à la rage qu'elle éprouva un instant... Il avait quand même trouvé un prétexte pour la rabaisser! Digne, elle sourit narquoisement, et demanda avec une politesse insolente:

-Et qu'ai-je fais qui puisse altérer votre transe intellectuelle? Une crise de somnambulisme?

Il secoua la tête à la négative, et tourna enfin son visage vers la jeune fille afin de reprendre:

-Presque... Vous avez crié. Et vous étiez juste derrière moi.

Un frisson glacé passa dans son dos quand elle songea à nouveau à son cauchemar, et se repris afin de prendre un ton ironique, le plus crédible possible:

-Navrée, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur moi quand je dors. Si vous savez le faire, donnez-moi votre secret.

Il hocha de la tête:

-Le cri est sans importance, quand on sait que vous avez eu une grosse montée de fièvre. Vous déliriez, à un point que vous n'avez même pas idée...

Lolia eut un rictus, sentant la honte monter dans son ventre tel un long serpent glacé, remontant le long de ses entrailles.

-J'ai été fiévreuse?

Il acquiesça:

-Je vous ai déplacé dans votre chambre, et je n'ai rien trouvé mieux que d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire baisser la température. Je n'avais aucun produit susceptible d'être efficace, Watson a tout emmené pour son cabinet de médecin.

Abasourdie, Lolia répéta, immobile:

-J'ai fait de la fièvre sans raisons... Alors que je n'en ai jamais fait...

-Peut-être pas sans raisons. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas de quoi vous cauchemardiez, miss, mais personnellement je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver à votre place...

Elle secoua sa tête, et demanda alors:

-Je peux sortir faire un tour?

Holmes, telle un statue de marbre, repris sa position initiale, et jeta, son regard se perdant à nouveau dans les méandres de la Logique:

-Faites. Soyez juste revenue dans une heure au plus tard...

Lolia haussa des épaules, et informa en prenant son long manteau noir:

-J'ai juste l'intention d'aller au Regent's Park...

-Mmmm... Dit-il, indifférent.

Elle soupira d'exaspération devant un comportement semblable, puis sortit de l'appartement, en enfilant sa longue veste.

Une fois dehors, elle fut totalement prise par le froid. Elle releva et boutonna le col de son manteau, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et son menton dans le collet relevé.

La neige était fraiche, et tombait toujours à gros flocons. Le ciel était d'un blanc le plus pur, si bien qu'on pouvait se demander si la neige tombait bien sur terre, ou si elle n'allait pas plutôt se déposer sur le plafond des Cieux. La rue, mis à part les trottoirs enneigés, était boueuse, et il n'y avait aucune trace de neige. Juste des flaques d'eau, et du sel. Beaucoup de sel. La poudre blanche produisait des petits craquements sous le poids de Lolia.

Bien que le temps fût plus clément à la promenade (sans compter de froid), il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans les rues de Londres.

Arrivée au Regent's, elle se pressa d'y entrer, et se mit à déambuler dans les allées de neige fraiche. Il n'y avait que quelque trace de pas. Sinon rien. C'était juste un immense tapis immaculé et gelé. Autour d'elle, le silence. Silence serein, mais brisé par un sifflement. Pas un sifflement d'oiseau, ne vous méprenez pas! Un sifflement humain, ce son suraigu que l'on fait quand on veut faire une musique dont on n'en connaît pas les paroles... De plus, la mélodie sifflée n'était pas étrangère à Lolia. Elle suivit l'air populaire, en fredonnant des paroles qu'elle connaissait si bien:

_-...J'ai vu les lacs de l'Helvétie__  
Et ses chalets et ses glaciers;__  
J'ai vu le ciel de l'Italie, __  
Et Venise et ses gondoliers...__  
_Le sifflement se rapprochait, il était tout proche. Elle se demandait qui faisait cette chanson qu'elle aimait tant, mais elle semblait avoir déjà une idée de l'auteur. À la perfection, ils poursuivirent en un drôle de chœur, l'un sifflant, l'autre fredonnant, en bougeant à peine ses lèvres:

_-En saluant chaque patrie  
Je m'disais : "Aucun séjour  
N'est plus beau qu'ma Normandie..._

Elle passa un buisson, et vit un banc qui, contrairement aux autres, était déneigé, et avait quelqu'un assis dessus, qui sifflotait un air guilleret.

Elle vit soudain une scène se passer sous ses yeux. Elle fit comme un rêve éveillé, mais guère long de quelque secondes, mais qui lui fit revenir un souvenir d'une partie de sa mémoire qui avait été effacé. Dans son souvenir, elle se voyait, vêtue à la garçonne, en train de courir vers un gigantesque arbre, dans lequel se trouvait un petit garçon légèrement plus grand qu'elle, assis sur une branche, haut dans l'arbre... Il sifflait l'air qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Revenant sur Terre, Lolia acheva, en regardant droit dans les yeux le monsieur, qui se leva en présence d'une jeune fille, par politesse:

_-...C'est le pays qui m'a donné le jour..._

C'était bien la personne qu'elle avait imaginé. Toujours élégamment vêtu, bien fait de sa personne, le personnage retira son haut de forme, et s'inclina légèrement:

-Miss Mazamia.

Face à lui, elle fut flattée en plus haut point, mais embarrassée car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel traitement, elle assura:

-Monsieur Lupin... J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que vous seriez ici... Du moins pas avant demain.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, et expliqua:

-L'occasion s'est présentée à moi pour que je vous rende plus tôt ce bien auquel vous tenez autant... une chance que vous soyez passé ici, n'est-ce pas?

Il tendit alors le bracelet-clé qu'il avait emprunté à la jeune fille, deux jours auparavant. Il fronça alors les sourcils, en sentant quelque chose et questionna, surpris:

-Vous fumez?

-Hein?

Lolia porta la manche de son manteau à son nez, et sentis une forte odeur de tabac, imprégnée dans les tissus. Le même âcre parfum que le tabac dont se servait Holmes pour bourrer sa pipe. Elle soupira, avec un maigre sourire:

-Non... C'est Holmes... J'ai oublié de retirer mon manteau de la pièce dans laquelle il fume... Et voyez le résultat...

Elle demanda alors, en passant son bijou d'argent à son poignet:

-D'ailleurs, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez?

Il sourit, en replongeant sa main dans sa poche:

-Vous n'avez pas idée... Merci beaucoup.

C'est alors qu'il sortit une petite carte de sa poche gauche, puis la tendis à Lolia, avec des explications:

-Le hasard a conduit mes pas dans le grenier. Celui qui se trouvait au-dessus de votre ancienne salle de classe... Et j'y ai trouvé ceci...

Les sourcils froncés, curieuse comme tout, elle s'empara de la carte, et lut:

-''_Pairmal Basil, Cercle des Clavicules. Médecin spécialisé dans l'étude de l'esprit et de l'être'_'...

Lupin dit gentiment:

-Disons que c'est pour vous remercier de vous être montrée aussi aimable avec moi...

Elle leva ses yeux vers l'homme et murmura, stupéfaite:

-Où avez-vous trouvé cela?

-Dans le grenier du lycée. Coincé dans une fenêtre.

-Il y a une fenêtre dans ce grenier?

Il hocha de la tête:

-Absolument. Invisible depuis tout points de la pièce, mais elle est là. Inutile que je vous précise où, et comment je l'ai trouvée...

Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux:

-Pourquoi vous faites ça?

Lupin haussa des épaules:

-Disons que je vous aime beaucoup... Et, je ne manque jamais l'occasion de rendre service à une jolie demoiselle.

Elle eut un rire:

-C'est par ce que vous êtes Arsène Lupin, je suppose?

Il répondit par un, en fouillant dans ses poches:

-Tenez, aussi... En remerciements...

Il lui donna quelques livres sterling, avant de pivoter sur lui-même et rebrousser le chemin, laissant des traces dans la neige

Lolia resta immobile, la carte en main, en train d'observer Lupin quitter le parc. La neige lui montait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le petit morceau de carton blanc, aux lettres noires et les quelques pièces qu'il lui avait données. Puis, elle releva sa tête. Il avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Sans quelconque raison, elle se lança à sa poursuite, en suivant les traces qu'il avait laissées dans la neige, dans l'espoir de le retrouver rapidement. Elle le rattrapa sans peines, et pour preuve: elle voyait de là sa mince silhouette sortir du parc. Elle lui cria, en priant pour qu'il l'entende:

-Attendez!

Il n'eut aucune réaction, ne se retourna pas, et continua sa marche. Elle augmenta la cadence, et rattrapa l'homme. Elle l'arrêta en posant sa main droite sur une de ses épaules couvertes d'un épais manteau noir:

-Attendez... Il y a une chose que vous... Oh, non!

Il s'était retourné, et considérait la jeune femme d'un regard suspicieux. Ce n'était pas Lupin! Mais comment avait-il fait pour confondre ses traces de pas avec un autre homme? Avec un fort accent germanique, l'inconnu questionna:

-Que puis-je pour vous, _mein_ miss?

Elle secoua sa tête, et murmura, en faisant quelque pas en arrière:

-Pardon... Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle fit le tour d'elle-même, déboussolée, en essayant de trouver le visage de Lupin parmi les quelques passants matinaux. Elle ne le trouva pas.

Désespérée, et impressionnée, elle cessa ses recherches, perdues d'avance. Il était trop fort dans l'art du déguisement et de la disparition, et il était évident qu'elle perdrait d'avance sur ce terrain-là...

Dépitée, elle quitta les lieux, en réfléchissant comment il avait pu s'éclipser de cette manière, en faisant passer ses traces pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle songea au fait qu'il fut accompagné d'un complice (de courte ou longue durée, qu'il avait certainement grassement payé pour ce coup), ou bien qu'il ait trouvé un moyen excentrique de partir sans laisser de traces...

Elle était aussi perturbée sur ce souvenir qui avait ressurgit du fin fond de sa mémoire, quand elle avait vu le jeune homme en train de siffler d'hymne Normand. Mais pourquoi voyait-elle un petit garçon brun, à califourchon sur la branche d'un gigantesque chêne, en train de siffler gaiement, et en l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Pourquoi les lieux qu'elle revoyait lui étaient familiers, et les traits de ce petit garçon, parfait inconnu, lui donnaient une sensation de déjà vu?

Elle sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle croisa sur sa route une marchande de poissons frits, transie par le froid, qui tirait péniblement sa petite roulote empestant le graillon dans la neige. Elle était vêtue de haillons, ses lèvres étaient bleues et il lui semblât un instant qu'elles étaient couvertes de givre. Elle devait être dehors depuis des heures. Malgré toutes ces contraintes météorologiques et physiques, elle hurlait avec un accent venant du fin fond des docks:

-Poiiiiiiissons friiiiiiits! Y z'ont frais mes poiiiiiissooonnnnns friiiiiiiiits! Deux pence le cornet d'poissssoonnnns! Poiiiissons friiiiits!

Devant ce triste spectacle, la normande s'approcha de la pauvre vieille femme, et lui demanda gentiment:

-Un cornet, s'il vous plaît.

La vielle femme arrêta son chariot, pris un morceau de journal qu'elle plia en cône, et le remplis de petits poissons, d'environ trois centimètres de long pour les plus grand, jaunis par la friture. Elle tendit le cornet. En échange, Lolia donna cinq livres, une fortune pour la vendeuse de poissons. Devant les yeux ébahis de la pauvre femme en haillons, elle expliqua:

-Gardez tout. Bonne chance madame... Au revoir...

Son petit déjeuner en main, elle la quitta et retourna vers Baker Street, en mangeant, et en réfléchissant à une quelconque explication à sa merveilleuse trouvaille. Trouvaille qui venait tout droit d'un homme intensément recherché par la police, soit dit en passant... Une fois son maigre repas avalé, elle jeta le papier dans une poubelle qu'elle croisa sur son chemin (ou plutôt ce qu'elle prit pour une poubelle, car c'était en fait une boîte aux lettres qui ressemblait aux poubelles qui se trouvaient à Paris), et entra dans le 221B Baker Street. Elle s'écria en montant les marches qui menaient à l'appartement :

-Monsieur Holmes !

Elle s'efforça d'avoir un air convaincant. Forte de son expérience en théâtre, elle savait qu'une entrée fracassante ajoutait de l'effet à une incroyable découverte. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'appartement :

-Mettez votre veste, Holmes, j'ai du nouveau!

Il sortit de sa transe, et bondit sur ses pieds:

-Quoi?

Elle brandit la carte de visite, et s'écria:

-Je suis retournée à l'internat pour fouiller le grenier! Et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sous une armoire!

Il s'empara alors de la carte de visite que la jeune fille avait entre ses mains, puis se ferma alors dans un profond silence. Mutisme désagréable à Lolia, qui s'attendait à toutes les louanges de monde pour une ''découverte'' comme celle-là... Elle songea même à la possibilité qu'il ne crût pas à son histoire, complètement fausse d'ailleurs. Enfin... Disons que c'était un demi-mensonge. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait trouvé, et non plus sous une armoire, mais la carte était là, entre ses mains, et avait été dans le grenier. C'est souvent le résultat qui importe, et pas forcément les méthodes de travail...

Malgré tout, ce silence de plomb mis mal à l'aise Lolia. Elle frémit, et ce fut un détail qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Holmes, bien qu'en pleine concentration:

-Il y a détail que vous ne m'avez pas mentionné?

Elle se ressaisit alors, et secoua la tête, avec un sourire:

-Oh non. Non... Pourquoi cela?

Il répondit, assez indistinctement:

-Vos gestes et votre mine. On dirait que quelque chose vous tracasse.

Il se mit à l'observer. Elle réprima un faible rire, et fit:

-Croyez-moi, je n'ai absolument rien qui me massacre le moral, si ce n'est ce temps de tristesse qu'il y a dehors...

-Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que vous mentez, Miss Mazamia.

-Et pourquoi je mentirais? Je risquerais gros en vous mentant, ce qui me vaudrait un aller simple au ''_sanctus_''... Répliqua-t-elle, absolument certaine que son argument de poids stopperait Holmes.

Et bien non.

-Alors disons que vous ne me mentionnez pas certains détails, le plus volontairement du monde. À votre guise. Car, voyez-vous, il y a une boue sur vos chaussures, qui provient d'une partie du Regent's Park, non loin d'ici.

Sardonique, et en toute mauvaise foi, Lolia fit, en croisant ses bras sur son torse:

-Dites-moi, vous collectionnez les boues de Londres?

Le plus sérieusement du monde, il répondit:

-Non, je retiens leur composition et leur aspect. Voyez que la boue qui se trouve sur vos chaussures est légèrement jaunâtre, avec des petites caillasses, typique du Regent's. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me tracasse...

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, posa le petit rectangle de papier sur son bureau, tout proche, et pris les mains de Lolia. Il observa ses paumes, et désigna à l'aide de son index les doigts de la jeune fille:

-J'ai remarqué, à votre arrivée, que vous aviez les doigts légèrement brillants. À mon humble avis, c'est de l'huile usagée, qui permet à un marchant des docks de frire son poisson, pour le vendre aux badauds.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la coupa:

-Mais vous n'avez absolument pas d'argent. Même pas le plus petit cent. Donc comment avez-vous obtenu de l'argent ainsi cet œillet blanc, dans votre poche?

Lolia baissa les yeux, et retint un couac de surprise! En effet, on avait déposé une fleur blanche dans sa poche. Et ce on, elle savait parfaitement qui c'était. La même personne qui lui avait donné de l'argent et la carte de visite. La personne qui lui faisait revenir des souvenirs que son cerveau avait jetés aux oubliettes. La personne qui ne fallait surtout pas que Holmes découvre.

Arsène Lupin.

Elle mentit, en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible:

-J'allais y venir. Je suis allée au lycée pour essayer de récupérer quelques affaires. Personne n'y avait touché, j'ai donc pu récupérer mon argent. J'en ai également profité pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au grenier, et par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai trouvé cette carte sous le meuble. Pour ce qui est du Regent's, je suis tout simplement rentrée à pied.

Il eut du mal à croire à la théorie de la jeune fille:

-Mais pourquoi passer par là? Ça vous fait faire un grand détour.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir... Affabula-t-elle.

-Et votre ''plus grand des hasards''? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait pas trouvé la dernière fois?

Cette question, elle s'y attendait, mais elle dû mettre tout son esprit et son âme pour paraître crédible, et que son histoire ne paraisse pas trop farfelue:

-Une planche était légèrement décollée. J'étais dans la pénombre, je ne l'ai pas vue, et j'ai trébuché en avant. Un gros coup de chance que mon regard soit tombé sur ce bout de papier.

-L'œillet?

-Acheté en même temps que le cornet de poissons frits, qui m'a servi de déjeuner. Satisfait Holmes, ou devrais-je encore vous détailler ma matinée, tandis qu'un tueur est en cavale?

Il n'insista pas. Néanmoins, elle resta persuadée qu'il n'était pas convaincu de son histoire, crédible certes, mais étrange...

Il déclara alors :

-Bien, alors retournons au siège du Cercle des Claviculiste...

Lolia ouvrit la porte pour sortir de l'appartement, mais Holmes la retint :

-Attendez miss ! Où allez-vous donc ?

Sans comprendre, la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, et commerça à refermer la porte. Elle hésita :

-Chercher un fiacre pour que l'on nous conduise au siège du Cercle ?

Holmes eut un rire :

-Refermez cette porte, nous n'y allons pas vêtus de la sorte. Nous sommes trop repérables.

Elle haussa des sourcils, en obéissant à la requête de l'anglais, et rit jaune :

-Vous plaisantez ? Il n'y a pas plus passe-partout et ennuyeux de nos codes vestimentaires.

Holmes alla dans sa chambre, en déclarant :

-Grâce aux écrits de ce cher Watson, je suis facilement repérable dans la rue.

Elle jeta, ironique, en suivant l'homme :

-Il est évident que votre profil grec est repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde…

Holmes la repris, en se dirigeant vers l'une des armoires du fond de sa chambre :

-Je ne plaisante pas, miss. Et sans compter que les rumeurs courent vite dans cette ville. Et nous sommes déjà allés au siège sous notre forme classique. Nous devons y aller de manière moins voyante.

Lolia questionna, tandis qu'il ouvrait en grand les deux portes du meuble de bois massif :

-Je vous demande pardon ? Et de quelles rumeurs parlez-vous ?

L'armoire était pleine de costumes de toutes couleurs et catégories. Dentelles, plis, guenilles, uniforme de soldat, et tant de choses différentes que faire l'inventaire total du contenu de ce meuble aurait nécessité de nombreuses pages. Il plongea sa main droite dans l'innommable fatras de tissus, et se mit à parcourir les costumes les uns après les autres, en répondant à la jeune fille :

-Les rumeurs. Je suis certain que le tout-Londres parle aujourd'hui de cette mystérieuse demoiselle qui accompagne Sherlock Holmes dans une de ses enquêtes.

Il sortit de l'armoire un vêtement, l'air triomphant, tandis qu'elle réfutait, flattée:

-Je ne pense pas… Et pourquoi diable me montrez-vous cette robe hideuse ?

En effet, cette robe, hideuse aux yeux de Lolia, était d'un rouge pourpre, avec des plis à en revendre, des rubans d'une couleur noire, ou des magnifiquement monstrueuses dentelles d'un gris foncé qui faisait, aux yeux de la jeune normande, minaudière en tous points. Serrée à la taille, bouffante au niveau des reins, comme l'exigerait la mode d'une femme de la haute société digne de ce nom, la jupe trainait au sol. Le tout couvert d'une capeline noire, en velours.

Holmes eut un sourire :

-Cette robe hideuse va vous faire devenir ma femme.

Elle eut un sursaut, ainsi qu'un frisson d'horreur :

-Que… Quoi ? Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ma femme, miss Mazamia. Estimez-vous heureuse que je n'exige pas que vous portiez un corset. Ca prendrait trop de temps à lacer.

Elle pointa l'espèce de rideau rouge que semblait prendre la forme d'un vêtement :

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais porter cette monstruosité, et en plus me faire passer pour… pour…

Un nouveau frémissement de dégoût parcourut son dos à la vue du quadragénaire, une barbe de deux jours recouvrant son visage, des cernes, des rides, des cheveux en bataille et des pommettes saillantes :

-… pour votre _épouse _?

Il lui posa la robe sur les bras, et retourna dans son placard :

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Et après tout, ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

Il en sortit un uniforme de gentleman de la haute société, presque flambant neuf, noir. Lolia, qui n'avait pas bougé, avec presque 15 livres de tissus sur les bras, observait le détective, consternée.

Il avait commencé à ouvrir sa chemise, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que Lolia était restée dans la pièce, comme transformée en statue de marbre, avec une mine stupéfaite sur son visage. Il haussa un sourcil :

-Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Vous n'espérez tout de même pas vous changer dans la même pièce que moi ?

Elle balbutia :

-Mais je… mais je…

-Mais vous ferez une épouse très crédible. Je vous demande juste de ne pas prendre ce rôle trop à cœur, et par commencer à quitter cette pièce.

Elle put enfin reprendre contrôle d'elle-même :

-Mais je refuse de faire une chose pareille !

Un air consterné s'afficha sur le visage d'Holmes :

-Vous voulez rester pendant que je change de vêtements?

Le rouge monta alors aux joues de Lolia, qui se reprit, de plus en plus déstabilisée :

-Si ! Enfin, Non ! Je ne vais tout de même pas de faire passer pour votre femme voyons ! Tout le monde va nous reconnaître ! C'est particulièrement…

Elle ne trouva pas de mot pour achever sa phrase, mais il trouva l'argument qu'elle cherchait :

-… humiliant ? A votre guise. Mais qu'est-ce l'humiliation, face au rachat de soi-même, lorsque l'on est presque coupable de la mort d'un de ses proches ?

Il avait trouvé l'argument qui brisa la jeune fille en mille morceaux. Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il avait complètement raison. Elle tourna des talons, et fis sèchement, alors que l'image du cadavre de son amie lui revenait en tête :

-Très bien. Je vais faire cela.

Elle quitta la pièce, en claquant la porte derrière elle, puis alla dans sa chambre provisoire, à essayer d'enfiler cette monstruosité sans nom.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, enleva ses vêtement, et commença à enfiler ce costume. Elle mit le quart d'une heure, peut-être plus à enfiler pantalon, jupons, jupes et autres tissus innommables qui s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Après une longue et rude bataille contre toutes ces couches de vêtements, elle put enfin enfiler le long rideau rouge sang, parsemé de froufrous horriblement meringues.

Se pensant fin prête, elle sortit de la pièce, maugréant, la capeline noire en main.

Holmes l'attentait déjà, un haut de forme coincé sous le bras. Il était rasé de près, coiffé, et semblait avoir rajeuni de vingt ans. Il y avait quelque chose de changé sur lui. C'était comme un autre homme.

En l'entendant arriver, il se tourna vers elle, mais il fit une grimace en voyant. De mauvaise humeur à cause de cette robe qui s'était révélé un véritable casse-tête à enfiler, elle grinça :

-Quoi, _encore _?

Il fut franc avec elle, en observant la jeune fille à moitié dépenaillée d'un œil inquisiteur :

-Vous vous êtes habillée comme un manche, Miss Mazamia.

Elle jeta, sardonique :

-C'est vous qui m'avez donné cette robe. Et qu'y connaissez-vous de plus en vêtement féminins, Monsieur Holmes ?

Elle avait insisté sur le monsieur, comme pour le remettre à sa place. Guère ébranlé par cette remarque, il s'approcha de la jeune demoiselle, en faisant :

-Ce nœud est mal noué. Et c'est celui qu'il faut le mieux ajuster, car il est essentiel à la tenue de cette robe.

Il se mit derrière elle, et défit un des rubans qui retenait la robe, au niveau des reins. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ?

Il refit le nœud papillon d'un geste sec, presque agacé, rendant Lolia un peu plus présentable. Il se replaça devant la jeune fille, puis s'agenouilla devant elle. Il tira légèrement sur le bas de la jupe, cachant ainsi les pieds de son épouse provisoire.

Elle gémit :

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher avec ce rideau devant mes pieds.

-L'essentiel n'est pas là, Miss Mazamia. Le but est que l'on ne nous reconnaisse pas. Répliqua-t-il.

Il se remit debout face à elle, et elle put enfin mieux détailler son visage. Elle vit ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges autour des iris, comme s'ils étaient irrités par quelque chose… Elle questionna :

-Vous avec des lentilles ?

Elle fit une nouvelle constatation, qui confirma sa question : les yeux de l'homme, habituellement marrons, étaient colorés d'un vert vif.

Il laissa échapper un bref « moui » en guise de réponses.

Il ajusta les manches de la robe, et le col de cette dernière, découvrant les épaules pâles de la jeune fille. Puis, elle fronça ses sourcils :

-C'est un faux nez que vous avez là ?

Il observa les cheveux ébène de la jeune normande, et offrit en guise de réponse :

-Vos cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, et vous ne portez pas de chapeau…

Il la contourna, et alla dans sa chambre. Il y eut quelques bruits de fracas, dans l'autre pièce, puis l'homme revint, un chapeau en feutre noir en main. En simple et unique ornement, un ruban tout aussi sombre que le feutre.

Il lui tendit le chapeau :

-Tenez moi ça.

Les sourcils haussés, elle prit le chapeau, et il se plaça derrière elle, encore une fois. Elle sentit ses cheveux se relever, et être plaqués contre son crâne et sa nuque.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en train de se faire coiffer par le détective anglais.

Un sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle. Etait-elle ridicule ? Etait-elle si maladroite de ses mains pour se coiffer, et se parer comme une dame digne de ce nom, au point de se laisser préparer par un homme ?

Holmes finit par rompre me silence :

-Miss Mazamia. Ce que je vais vous demander va exiger une concentration extrême de votre part.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Ce qui est ?

-Oublier que vous êtes Lolia Mazamia.

Il enfonça une épingle dans le lourd casque de cheveux noirs de la jeune française, faisant ainsi tenir son chignon. Elle fit, dégagée :

-Vous me demandez d'interpréter un rôle, donc.

Sérieux, les traits figés, le regard froid, il contredit aussitôt :

-Pas ''interpréter'', ça vous mènerait droit dans le mur. Non. Vous allez _être_ la personne que je vais vous décrire.

S'approprier le rôle à part entière. Ce qu'elle adorait faire. Elle murmura, tandis qu'il posait précieusement le chapeau de feutre sur sa lourde chevelure ébène :

-Dites-moi donc : qui suis-je ?

-Mrs la baronne Mary-Rose Semblood, née Bridgestynes. Mariée tout récemment à Mr le baron Charles-Aldwin Henry Slemblood, 30 ans.

Elle eut un sourire niais accompagné d'un regard narquois :

-Vous avez 30 ans ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir :

-40. Faites un effort lady Mary-Rose.

Elle prit une mine précieuse, et joignit les mains, les yeux alanguis :

-Dites-moi tout mon cher Charles-Aldwin.

-Vous êtes douce, naïve, timide, soumise et passionnée à votre mari. Vous parlez parfaitement l'anglais, mais ne parlez que très rarement. Vous ne riez qu'en présence de vos amis proches et moi-même. Vous dessinez très peu, maitrisez un peu la musique, souhaitez avoir un enfant. Vous vous comportez comme une véritable fille de lady.

Elle murmura, ironique :

-Vous me demandez d'être le contraire de moi-même donc.

Il attacha le chapeau, et lui pris le menton du bout de l'index et du pouce, et souffla tendrement, en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux :

-Tout à fait ma douce.

Elle soupira, puis s'accrocha à son bras, en prenant une mine douce et effacée :

-Allons-y Charly.

Chapitre 9:

Charles-Aldwin frappa de manière très distinguée à la porte, l'index replié, sans ôter ses gants noirs.

Quelques bruits de fracas se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis on ouvrit.

L'homme était de taille moyenne, au teint affreusement pâle. Il était très maigre, et flottait dans ses vêtements qui semblaient être trois fois trop grands pour lui. Le regard méfiant, il regarda alternativement la jeune femme et son mari temporaire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais baissa soudainement la tête, se rappelant qu'elle était une jeune femme timide et naïve. Elle ne sortit qu'un maigre petit son aigu et étouffé de sa gorge. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, se brodant des sentiments, et les mimiques dignes d'une jeune femme du monde dans une situation similaire.

Sir Aldwin pris alors la relève, en tant le mari et baron bienveillant, en prenant sa femme contre lui, par les épaules :

-Basil Pairmal ?

-Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous souhaiterions vous parler… D'une affaire très personnelle…

Il fronça les sourcils et balbutia, comme si la requête le dérangeait:

-Et bien… C'est-à-dire que…

-C'est urgent. Insista Mr Semblood.

Dépité il s'écarta, comme s'il devait repousser un quelconque évènement important :

-Oui… Bien sûr… dans ce cas là… Veuillez entrer, je vous prie…

Autour de lui, tout n'était que livres empilés, feuilles couvertes d'une écriture italique et sale, et odeur de cigarette. Lolia ne put alors, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le minuscule bureau, de faire un rapprochement avec l'appartement de Holmes...

Ce détail la fit sourire intérieurement, puis son regard s'attarda sur les murs, sur lesquels étaient accrochés des tableaux, des masques tribaux africains et asiatiques, et même une vitrine remplie d'énormes coquillages, qui devaient faire six à sept fois la taille de ses mains...

Revenons au propriétaire des lieux. Il paraissait troublé en la présence de Holmes et de Lolia-Mrs Semblood, mais restait assis sur son fauteuil, devant son bureau. Accoudé sur le meuble, il roulait de ses doigts habiles, un papier blanc très fin, rempli à craquer de filaments bruns, comme colorés avec du café. À côté de ses coudes, il y avait un morceau de tissu, qui aurait dû être blanc, à moitié brunâtre et grisâtre; que Lolia identifia comme un gant. Elle se demanda ou se trouvait le deuxième. Peut-être le monsieur l'avait-il égaré ?

Mr Pairmal alluma sa cigarette, ses mains légèrement tremblantes, et invita Lolia et Holmes à s'asseoir. Enfin… Mr Semblood et sa naïve et douce petite femme.

Lolia obéit expressément, polie, mais Holmes resta debout, derrière la chaise sur laquelle la jeune fille venait de s'asseoir. L'hôte tira une longue bouffée de son bout de tabac, puis questionna, en recrachant un nuage nauséabond:

-Et bien… Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?

Le détective sortit alors lentement la carte qu'avait remise Arsène Lupin à Lolia, le matin même, de sa poche, en explicitant, en prenant tendrement la jeune fille par le bras:

-On m'a dit que vous étiez spécialisé dans les troubles de l'esprit.

Il jeta négligemment le bout de carton blanc en direction du claviculiste. À la vue de la petite carte de visite, Lolia ressentit une certaine gêne provenant de l'homme. Elle vit ses mains trembler un peu plus, et ses couleurs semblaient quitter son visage. Il était presque vert... La jeune fille, inquiète, demanda d'une voix douce:

-Monsieur? Vous allez bien?

Le claviculiste Pairmal jeta un regard assassin en direction de la jeune fille; et inutile de préciser que ça en disait long sur ses sentiments à son égard...

Sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, il prit le rectangle de carton, puis souffla, comme contenant une rage sans merci:

-En effet...

Il leva ses yeux vers Mr Semblood, en retirant sa cigarette de sa bouche, faussement intéressé:

-Et quel est la nature de vos problèmes ?

Le lord provisoire pris la parole :

-Voilà. Mon épouse était en visite à cet institut, il y a quelques jours. Le…

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis se pencha sur Mary-Rose :

-Comment se nommait ce lieu mon ange ?

Elle comprit sur quelle pente il voulait se diriger. Elle baissa les yeux, et murmura tremblante, d'une voix chevrotante :

-Le.. Le _Sanctus Mariae_…

-Oui, c'est cela. Le lycée du Sanctus Mariae, à… Mr Pairmal ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

En effet, le claviculiste, déjà très mal en point, semblait être sur le point de défaillir. Il murmura, évasif :

-Oui, oui… C'est juste que… j'ai appris une nouvelle… très… bouleversante peu avant votre arrivée…

-Oh… Si vous souhaitez que nous repassions plus tard…

-Non ! Non, non, non, poursuivez, je vous prie.

Lolia murmura, telle une jeune femme perturbée par quelque évènement désastreux :

-Oh seigneur.. Je… Je me trouvais en ce lieu, je rendais visite à mon enfant, dans sa classe, lorsque… Lorsque…

Elle fit trembler ses lèvres et enfouis on visage entre ses mains, éclatant en sanglots :

-Oh seigneur ! Quelle atrocité !

Elle n'eut pas à se forcer à pleurer. Il lui suffisait juste de penser à Olivia, c'était suffisant.

En mari crédible, Holmes posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lolia, en lui murmurant :

-Ca va aller mon cœur. Nous allons régler tous vos tourments.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, que le claviculiste brisa en questionnant, laissant tomber les cendres de sa cigarette sur un de ses nombreux tapis Indiens :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ma femme a vu tomber du plafond deux corps en décomposition de l'étage supérieur, et…

Pairmal ne laissa pas Holmes terminer sa phrase, et siffla :

-Mensonges. Mensonges et calomnies ! Sortez immédiatement de ce bureau !

Holmes, surpris déclara en reculant d'un pas:

-Mais… Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Lolia se leva à son tour, le visage baigné de larmes, et implora, en s'approchant du claviculiste qui s'était posté devant Holmes :

-Mon Dieu, Mr Pairmal, je vous en prie… Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter cette vision le restant de mes jours…

Il leva alors la main, et la gifla violement au visage, lui arrachant une exclamation aigüe de douleur.

-Reste à ta place toi.

Elle recula d'un pas, et atterris entre les bras de Holmes, une main sur sa joue rougie et douloureuse, les yeux écarquillés. Le détective s'insurgea :

-De quel droit osez-vous lever la main sur mon épouse !

-Sortez ! Qui que vous soyez, sortez ! Rugit le claviculiste, en pointant du doigt la porte de son bureau.

Holmes, toujours avec la jeune fille entre ses bras, sortis, en clamant :

-Vous êtes fou à lier ! Adieu !

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dans le couloir, Lolia entendis la porte se claquer violemment derrière eux.

Mr Semblood put redevenir Mr Holmes, et Lolia Mazamia put enfin laisser ce ridicule personnage qu'était Mary-Rose Semblood.

Il laissa alors la jeune fille, qui recula d'un pas, et essuya son visage, face à Holmes :

-Il n'est pas net... Murmura-t-elle.

Lui, resta figé quelque secondes, puis pivota sur lui-même, et déserter les lieux, la jeune Mazamia sur ses talons.

-Oui, c'est évident... Vu comment il a réagis et perdu son sang-froid…

-Il m'a fait mal ce crétin, en plus ! Misogyne… Grogna-t-elle, en passant sa main sur son visage, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'escalier de colimaçon aux tentures rouges.

Sa voix résonnant dans les escaliers, Holmes répliqua:

-Il est évident qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire au _Sanctus_. Sinon, pour quelle raison aurait-il réagit de la sorte quand nous lui avons parlé de cela ?

-Un sentiment de déjà vu, peut-être ? Sinon, un complice du meurtre ?

-Peut-être…

-Et sinon ? Rien d'autre, avec ce qui possédait ? Rien de spécial ?

-Je ne joue pas aux devinettes, Miss Mazamia. Je me fie aux faits, point. Or, tous ces claviculistes ont une sorte de don pour dissimuler tout à propos de leur vie, sur tout ce qui est matériel. À quoi cela nous servirait de savoir qu'il est célibataire, et peu soigneux, je vous le demande?

-Comment vous savez ça?

-Ses gants, et le rangement de son bureau. S'il était marié, il serait un peu plus ordonné, et ses gants en meilleur état...

Lolia ne compris pas sur le champ les révélations que venait de lui faire le détective anglais, mais n'insista pas, en se disant que ces détails seraient très probablement inutiles à leur enquête...

Ils débouchèrent dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée, illuminé par une longue rangée de lustres en cristal, et remplis de monsieur, tous vêtus à la dernière mode.

Puis, le quadragénaire et la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elle passa devant Holmes, et au moment même où Lolia ouvrit la porte en verre du hall d'entrée, un hurlement ébranla tout le temps, la faisant sursauter.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'identifier. Grasse, puissante, et très grave: la voix du grand maitre des claviculistes. Il ne fallut pas un regard, ni même une parole pour que le détective et la jeune fille s'élancent l'un à côté de l'autre, en direction du bureau du descendant du fondateur du Cercle.

Lolia peinait à transporter la lourde robe qu'elle avait sur le dos. Mais oubliant les convenances, elle souleva ses jupes au niveau des genoux afin de garder la cadence et rester au même niveau de Holmes. Les hommes des lieux, eux, s'étaient tous élancés vers le bureau, et quand le duo arriva devant la porte de chêne, ils trouvèrent une cohue de messieurs qui essayaient de forcer la protection de bois, fermée à clé. Holmes forçât le passage, et Lolia le suivit. Ils dispersèrent un peu la foule, et ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte, verrouillée.

Lolia n'attendis pas une seconde, puis observa la serrure. Elle se retourna et questionna:

-Quelqu'un a un bout de fil de fer?

Il y eut aussitôt du silence, mais aucun mouvement, comme si ils n'avaient pas entendu la requête de la jeune fille.

Un gentleman se détacha du groupe, et déclara, en fouillant dans sa poche:

-Je crois avoir une épingle à nourrice dans ma poche...

C'était le même monsieur vêtu de marron, qui avait eu la charmante attention de lui adresser un bonjour radieux, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de ses collègues qui ne daignaient pas de lui jeter ne serai-ce qu'un coup d'œil, au risque de finir empoisonnés...

L'air vainqueur, il sortit l'épingle de sa poche et la tendis à Lolia, qui le remercia avec un charmant sourire. Elle fit volteface, s'accroupit face à la porte, et inséra l'épingle dans le trou de la serrure. Elle se mit à tourner doucement l'objet métallique, mais elle entendit Holmes railler:

-Voyons, cette méthode est la moins efficace pour ouvrir une p...

Le coupant dans sa phrase, un clac puissant résonna, signe que la porte avait été déverrouillée.

Lolia se releva, et ouvrit le portique avec un large sourire:

-Vous disiez?

Holmes la considéra avec les yeux ébahis:

-Comment savez-vous faire ça?

-J'ai été à bonne école, on va dire. Lâcha-t-elle.

C'est sûr que du haut de ses 16 ans, elle en avait déverrouillé des placards, avec des bouts de bois, des morceaux de fers, et même du fil une fois! Aucune serrure, aucune porte ne pouvait lui résister. Il y avait cette chose étrange, ce détail qui faisait qu'elle avait toujours eu le doigté pour ce genre de choses, comme si on l'avait entraîné avant même qu'elle soit né... Elle savait que quelqu'un lui avait montré l'art et la manière d'ouvrir toutes les serrures, mais elle ne savait plus vraiment qui...

Une fois la porte ouverte, Holmes somma aux claviculistes:

-Prévenez la police, et n'entrez aucun prétexte.

Ils lui obéirent, ils s'en allèrent aussitôt, laissant le couloir désert. De leur côté, Lolia et le limier entrèrent dans le bureau du Grand Maître du Cercle des Clavicules, sens dessus-dessous, pour voir une véritable boucherie s'étaler sous leurs yeux.

Lolia mis instinctivement sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée et complètement dégoutée par un tel carnage. Elle pensait que l'homme qui avait tué la femme avait fait fort lors de son premier assassinat, et bien elle s'était trompée. Un corps en putréfaction, c'est odieux, certes. Ça sent affreusement mauvais, c'est horrible, plein d'insectes, et j'en passe...

Mais au moment où elle franchit le seuil du bureau, aux côtés du détective, elle se rendit compte que rien ne pouvait être plus horrible et répulsif qu'un corps encore noyé dans son sang.

Les yeux du vieil homme étaient grands ouverts, vitreux, et couverts d'un voile blanc. On avait enfoncé profondément un couteau dans la gorge de l'homme, qui saignait encore abondamment, et tout son ventre avait été lacéré avec une lame, le même couteau probablement. La lame ressortait de l'autre côté du cou, dans la nuque. On avait tracé avec du sang un pentacle sur le front ridé du monsieur. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, comme s'il eut voulu pousser un cri d'horreur. Un cri qu'il ne pourrait jamais pousser. Un hurlement que Lolia entendis résonner dans tout son esprit, à tel point qu'elle en fut troublée. Ce n'était pas pareil que dans les journaux... Les horreurs qu'elle pouvait lire étaient contées en deux trois lignes, dans les maigres colonnes des faits divers, et avaient à peine de quoi susciter l'intérêt le plus grand, ou même une quelconque frayeur. Là, il y avait tout...

L'odeur métallique du sang envahissait la pièce, et donnait le tournis à la jeune fille. Elle déglutit quand elle vit Holmes se pencher sur le cadavre. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et questionna:

-Miss Lolia? Vous allez bien?

Elle hocha de la tête, sentant le blanc lui monter au visage. Holmes tenta de la ressaisir:

-Que voyez-vous?

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air vicié par l'odeur du sang, et en prenant sur elle, se baissa sur le cadavre. Elle murmura:

-C'était un homme intelligent... Dommage qu'il soit mort. Ses proches vont être effondrés quand ils vont apprendre cela...

L'homme informa, sans lever les yeux:

-Ne commencez pas à faire ça, sinon vous êtes fichue...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?...

-Vous commencez à penser aux proches qu'il laisse. Ensuite vous songerez à la douleur, et à l'horreur qu'il ait pu ressentir quand l'assassin l'a tué. Vous penserez que le tueur pourrait être partout, à vous frapper de la même façon qu'il a terrassé sa victime. Un ami, ce passant qui vous frôle dans la rue, ce marchant qui vous vend son journal... puis vous vous verrez à la place du mort. Et vous aurez un peur maladive de la mort et des gens qui vous entourent...

Quand il avait prononcé ces mots, une lueur avait animé ses yeux, comme s'il revoyait des scènes qu'il avait vécues. Une lumière, une ombre qui fit germer dans l'esprit de Lolia cette question: ''A-t-il déjà vécu cela? Est-ce pour cela que maintenant, il était quelqu'un de fermé, froid et relativement distant?''.

Comme si de rien était, il demanda à nouveau:

-Que voyez-vous?

Elle observa alors le cadavre avec un dégoût marqué, et lâcha, en observant le couteau enfoncé dans le corps:

-Un cadavre...

Il lui jeta un regard noir:

-Miss Lolia, concentrez-vous. Le moment n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

Elle soupira, puis donna les informations qu'elle trouvait:

-Mis à part le pentacle peint avec le sang, répugnant d'ailleurs, il n'y a absolument rien qui coïncide avec la première mise en scène. Primo, la victime a été tuée avec un poignard, et pas avec une arme à feu. Secundo, on ne retrouve pas l'application et le soin du premier carnage, ce qui m'amène à la simple conclusion que le tueur commence à paniquer en voyant que nous somme sur sa piste. Visiblement, le monsieur le Grand Maître avait quelque chose se reprocher... Je pense que c'est par ce qu'il avait gardé dans le rang des claviculiste une femme...

-Et croyez-moi, il y avait une raison très personnelle à cela... Déclara Holmes, en s'écartant de corps, et en se mettant à fouiller dans les papiers posés sur le bureau du vieil homme.

Lolia questionna:

-Que voulez-vous dire par là?

-Voyez-vous, il gardait une femme dans ses rangs... Certes, c'est une chose. Mais la faire travailler de nuit, aux mêmes horaires que lui-même, l'accompagner lors de voyages qu'elle pouvait accomplir pour des recherches ou des vols de livres, passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, lui offrir un haut grade dans les membres du cercle des clavicules, avouez que c'est étrange, non?

-Vous pensez qu'ils étaient amoureux? Demanda Lolia, sans relever la tête, en se penchant sur les mains du vieil homme.

Il sortit un paquet de lettres d'un tiroir et se mit à les lire, en répondant:

-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis absolument certain. Avouez que quand on signe ses lettres de _« __celle que vous pensez»_, il est évident que ce n'est pas une simple relation amicale et professionnelle.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux:

-Ils s'échangeaient les lettres amoureuses?

-J'ai l'air de vouloir m'amuser à inventer des choses qui ne sont pas ? Fis Holmes.

-Non… Fit-elle, en se baissant un peu plus sur le corps.

Un tissu blanc attirait son attention, dans l'une des poches extérieures du costume du décédé. Elle le prix du bout des doigts, et murmura:

-Un gant... C'est étrange... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

Avec une coupe très particulière, le gant avait un accroc au bout de l'extrémité qui devait recouvrir l'index.

Elle appela:

-Holmes? Regardez ça...

Il pivota sur lui-même, et s'approcha de la jeune fille afin de considérer le gant blanc d'une œil sévère:

-Il appartient à une personne qui vit dans le quartier, à en voir les traces de poussière... Et qui fréquente énormément l'East End.

-Un fumeur. Il fait ses cigarettes lui-même certainement, à voir l'état du bout des doigts. Regardez-moi ça... jamais vu un gant aussi crasseux... les doigts sont tous marrons... Compléta Lolia.

-Quelqu'un de peu soigneux, et fort peu doué pour le reprisage. Célibataire, sans aucun doute.

-Pourquoi célibataire?

-On part du principe qu'il est peu soigneux, car regardez l'état de ce gant. Il est immonde. Quelqu'un de soigneux enlèverait ses gants pour préparer ses cigarettes, non? Peu doué pour le reprisage, ce ne fait aucun doute, il n'a pas recousu cette déchirure. S'il ne le faisait pas, qui donc le ferait? Sa femme. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Donc, il est célibataire, ou alors sa femme se désintéresse fortement de lui...

-Bien vu...

Holmes hocha de la tête:

-Je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui puisse posséder ce gant.

-Basil Pairmal ? Proposa Lolia. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'un de ses gans disparu. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué cela dans son bureau…

-J'avais remarqué, en effet… La question est : que faisait ce gant dans la poche du maître ?

-Peut-être l'avait-il trouvé ?

-Non… Un gant aussi immonde aurait été laissé dans les bas-côtés. Non, il y a eu une raison particulière pour qu'il se retrouve ici…

Lolia se releva :

-Il aurait rencontré Pairmal ?

Holmes acquiesça :

-Il est possible que ça se soit mal terminé…

-Au point de sortir les armes ?

Il y eut un silence gênant.

-Nous devons aller fouiller dans L'East End. Essayer de trouver des éléments. Déclara alors le détective.

-Là ? Maintenant ? Vêtus de la sorte ? Vous êtes cinglé ! C'est le meilleur moyen de nous faire estourbir par le premier venu !

-On improvisera. Fis-t-il, en quittant les lieux à pas de loup.

Ils croisèrent un groupe de policiers qui venaient commencer leur inutile en quête, et éventuellement saboter des éléments essentiels à une enquête digne de ce nom.

Ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre, et Holmes tonna à la jeune fille :

-Donnez-moi ce gant je vous prie…

Elle tendis la loque au premier détective privé du monde, et sortirent, sans un mot.

Dans la rue, sans s'arrêter, il se mit à observer longuement le gant. Lolia s'approcha un peu plus pour l'observer, et sentis une odeur nauséabonde qui en émanait. Elle fronça du nez, et fis :

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il a comme des relents de… sang, et de viande trop cuite qui vienne de ce truc…

-En effet. Mélangé à de l'alcool…

Il sentit le gant, durant quelque secondes. Les passants observaient Holmes d'un œil étonné, en se posant des questions sur l'intégrité mentale de cet individu. Avouez qu'il n'est pas dans les us et coutumes de sentir un gant qui a l'air d'avoir macéré des semaines dans du café et de la boue, en pleine rue, en fermant les yeux.

Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et conclus :

-Du Whisky Pur Malt. Mélangé à un autre alcool que j'identifierais comme étant un pseudo-gin fabriqué à base de récupération de fond de verre de ce même alcool.

-Répugnant… Commenta Lolia. Qui voudrait boire un truc pareil ?

-Quelqu'un qui fréquente l'East-End depuis de nombreuses années… Et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, miss, c'est meilleur que ça en ai l'air.

Elle eut un rictus de dégout et s'écria, un gout monstrueux dans sa bouche :

-Vous n'avez tout de même pas déjà bu quelque chose d'aussi répugnant ?

-Mais si… Une trentaine de verres d'affilée même.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se sentant nauséeuse :

-Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que vous… Enfin que…

-Que je possède une hygiène de vie particulière ?

-Oui. Mais au point de boire les fonds de verre des dockers ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour une enquête. J'avais besoin de renseignements. On m'avait lancé le défi, en échange de ces informations essentielles.

-Drôle de monnaie d'échange…

-N'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis il reprit :

-Bref. L'endroit que nous cherchons se trouve dans Whitechapel.

-Pourquoi cet…

-La couleur de la poussière, et les cendres de cigarettes. Je reconnais la cendre d'un tabac de très mauvaise qualité, vendu dans ces rues, par une gitane d'environ 40 ans.

-Comment vous savez ça vous ?

-Car c'est là-bas que je me procure une partie de mon tabac, très chère enfant. Logique.

-Ouais, vu sous cet angle… Grommela-t-elle.

Elle énonça alors, à son tour :

-Le relent d'alcool, un pub, c'est certain. L'odeur de viande et de sang… Il se trouve très certainement à côté d'une boucherie que fréquente le propriétaire de ce gant.

-Exact. Cela ne se trouve pas à chaque coin de rues, ça sera relativement simple de trouver ce lieu.

-Je vous fais totalement confiance sur le sujet, je ne connais absolument pas cette partie de Londres.

-Heureusement pour vous. Oh, et un conseil…

-Oui ?

-Ne prononcez sous aucun prétexte mon nom là-bas, au risque de se retrouver embrigadés dans une histoire de dockers.

-Très bien. Quoi d'autre ?

-Ne vous laissez pas avoir par des sois disant diseuses de bonne aventure. Elles commencent par vous mettre quelque chose dans la main, vous racontent les premiers bobards qui leurs passent par la tête, et exigent ensuite une somme d'argent. Si vous ne payez pas, vous aurez le malheur de vous faire poursuivre par ses gamins qui n'attendent que de vous détrousser, au premier coin de rue.

-Charmant… Quel autre problème majeur ?

-Miss, je pourrais passer des heures entières à vous énumérer tous les stratagèmes dont les charlatans usent en ces lieux de misère.

-Nous avons tout notre temps… Whitechapel, ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je vous demanderais de rester toujours à mes côtés, et de vous taire. C'est tout.

-Merci… Dans le genre, soit belle et tais-toi, là, je suis servie.

Il ne répondit pas, en intense réflexion. Que mijotait-il, à nouveau ?

Elle aussi se mit à penser. Mais pas à quelque plan farfelus que devait façonner Holmes. Non…

Elle désirait se mettre au point, sur cette affaire. Que savait-elle ?

Olivia et la femme-claviculiste avaient été tuées par le même fou. Mais celui-ci s'est plus appliqué à maquiller le meurtre de l'anonyme, que celui de l'amie de Lolia.

Ensuite, il y avait la machination chez les claviculistes, qui mettait Olivia hors de toute cette histoire tragiquement acadabrantesque.

Le grand maitre gardait une femme qu'il aimait dans ses rangs. On découvrit alors cette liaison, et cela ne plut pas du tout. On tua cette femme, puis le grand maître.

Mais Olivia ? Qu'avait-elle à voir avec cette histoire ? Et pourquoi avoir placé le corps de cette claviculiste dans le lycée du _Sanctus_ _Mariae, _qui se trouve à plusieurs miles du centre de Cercle ? Pourquoi spécialement _cette _école ci ? Qui était ce ''on'' ? Le claviculiste Pairmal et son gant répugnant ? Un inconnu ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire… Un élément qui leur échappait, à elle et au détective. Ce quelque chose, si frustrant, aussi insaisissable que le brouillard de minuit, aussi incompréhensible que le Mystère à lui seul.

Malgré tout, elle se jura, s'était jurée, qu'elle trouverait l'assassin, celui qui avait osé porter la main sur son amie. Celui qui avait détruit une famille, qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Sortant de ses réflexions, elle remarqua qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer lentement dans un de ces quartiers mal famés de Londres, qui connurent les danses macabres du tristement célèbre Jack l'éventreur. Holmes semblait toujours réfléchir, insensible à la misère qui régnait autour d'eux.

Le froid mordant devenait de plus en plus dur. Des hommes, des enfants même, se mourraient de froid, dans les bas-côtés. Peut-être même de faim. Des femmes, avec tout juste quelques haillons pour couvrir leurs corps squelettiques, étaient étalées sur le sol gelé, la face rougie par l'alcool, les doigts bleuis par le froid. D'autre femmes, tapies dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, fumaient, entre elles, leurs épaules et gorge dénudées, jambes, et chevilles à l'air, et appelaient discrètement les hommes qui passaient tout près d'elles.

Les bâtiments, noirs de suie, à l'abandon, aux vitres cassés, et aux odeurs nauséabondes, semblaient menacer les rares passants de leur dangereuse hauteur écroulée. Mes miséreux dévisageaient la jeune fille et le détective avec des grands yeux. Que venaient faire par ici, un homme et une femme de leur condition ?

Ils croisèrent un homme gras, en costume élimé, chapeau melon rapiécé dissimilant son visage, qui tenais en sa main une bouteille brisée, dégoulinante de sang.

De moins en moins rassurée, Lolia s'accrocha au bras de son accompagnateur, et souffla :

-C'est pas comme ça, les quartiers les plus pauvres de Dieppe.

Holmes jeta un regard conciliant à la jeune fille :

-Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

-Inquiétant, surtout. Pourquoi le gouvernement ne fait rien pour tous ces gens ?

-Le gouvernement britannique fait comme si ce lieu n'existe pas. Il considère que ces gens sont des incapables, et donc, leur donner de quoi subsister, vivre décemment ne feraient qu'amplifier cette paresse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et murmura :

-Mais pourquoi restent-ils ? Pourquoi ne quittent-ils pas les lieux, pour aller ailleurs ?

-Où donc ? Ailleurs, ça sera pareil. Ils n'ont pas l'argent pour partir. Le peu qu'ils obtiennent disparait en alcool, ce qui leur permet d'oublier dans quelle condition ils sont.

-Dieu, que le monde est cruel.

Il ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit :

-Nous devrions plus être très loin…

-Et où pouvons-nous dénicher votre pub ?

-En demandant, tout simplement…

Il s'approcha d'un petit garçon, qui traînait par-là, une casquette grise enfoncée sur sa tête, vêtu d'une chemise et un pantalon de fortune, chaussures vielles et rappées, un grand sac de cuir pendouillant à son épaule, mitaines trouées à maints endroits.

-Gamin. Connaitrais-tu un pub à côté duquel se trouve une boucherie ?

Le môme fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris, et regarda Holmes avec des grands yeux. Exaspéré, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et tendis au garçon une demi-livre :

-Tiens… Dis-moi où se trouve ce pub.

-Bé, m'sieur, l'est juste derriè' vous… S'écria-t-il avant de fuir en courant, avec un grand éclat de rire.

Lolia pouffa, se retenant rire. Holmes lui jeta un regard noir, et la jeune fille réfuta, un sourire narquois :

-Je n'ai rien dit. Absolument rien !

Il prit la jeune fille par le bras et souffla :

-C'était purement volontaire de ma part, idiote… Nous sommes suivis et observés.

Il déclara, reprenant son jeu de mari :

-L'aviez-vous remarqué, ma chère, avant de rire de la sorte ?

-Nullement, Charly… Réfuta Lolia, guère rassurée par l'annonce que venait de lui faire Holmes.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub, l'un derrière l'autre. Les lieus étaient aussi miséreux et répugnants que l'extérieur. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, humide de sueur et de brocs de bière mal lavés, empestant l'alcool et le tabac à outrance. Ces relents étaient mélangés à une odieuse odeur de chou bouilli, d'urine et de fange animale.

Le sol de bois était couvert de boue, d'alcool collant, de vomis, de paille pourrie, et moult choses innommables, qui rendaient les lieux monstrueusement odieux. Le tout brassé dans une foule de gens miséreux, crasseux, saouls, couverts de sueur, dans un épais nuage de fumée de cigarette et de pipe.

Une cohue infernale rendait les lieux encore plus détestables aux yeux de Lolia. Des chants, des cris, des rires, des bruits obscènes, bref, tout ce qui peut produire un bruit constant, et désagréable.

Holmes, affichant toujours son masque impassible, souffla discrètement à la jeune fille, en désignant une table, tapie dans l'ombre, vide :

-Asseyez-vous là, observez bien les gens, leurs manies, un détail qui pourrait être en rapport avec notre enquête. Mais ne bougez pas.

Elle obéit, et il s'enfonça parmi les hommes aux différents langages, qui fumaient et buvaient en chantant des chansons de la mer.

Elle observa attentivement les hommes et les femmes. Tous semblaient s'adonner avec plaisir aux pires tentations. Alcool, débauche, jeu, trafic… Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait relever le niveau de toute cette racaille.

Dans cette infernale cohue, elle ne distingua pas une seule personne qui puisse avoir quelque rapport avec leur enquête.

C'est alors qu'un docker, à moitié saoul se laissa lourdement tomber sur le même banc qu'elle. Il la vit, eut un sourire qui permit à Lolia de distinguer ses dents noires et jaunes de crasse, et clama, en lui jetant un regard amusé :

-B'soir M'Lady ! K'es q'ne dame c'mme vous traficote dans l'coin ?

Un irlandais, à en croire l'accent. Vêtu d'une grande chemise ouverte, tachée, rentrée dans un pantalon marron, une casquette de cheminot en travers de sa tête couverte de cheveux durs, de la même couleur que son pantalon. Réticente, elle s'éloigna de l'homme de quelques centimètres. Puis, elle tenta, prenant sur elle :

-Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ?

-D'puis qu'chu goss', m'lady.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, qui ne cilla pas :

-Vous fréquentez ce lieu souvent ?

-P'r sûr, m'Lady !

Il s'approcha encore de la jeune, qui poursuivait, tentant de rester calme et de ne pas bouger :

-Connaissez-vous alors, un homme très maigre, avec une tête maladive, brun, relativement petit ?

L'homme fit, assis au plus proche de Lolia :

-J'vous l'dirais p'têt' bien…

Il fit remonter sa main le long d'une des jambes de la jeune normande, et cracha son haleine fétide, chargée d'une odieuse odeur d'alcool, de nourriture et de cigarette :

-Si Miss Lady m'offrait un 'tit que'quchose ?

Raide, tentant de rester impassible, Lolia siffla, en serrant les poings :

-Virez vos sales pattes de mes jambes, et fourrez-les-vous là où je pense.

Guère ébranlé par cette requête, il approcha son visage sale et déformé par des années d'alcoolisme, et murmura :

-T'veux allez vite en b'sogne, à ce que je vois.

Le rouge aux joues, la jeune fille jeta un regard autour d'elle. Où était Holmes, encore ? Il avait disparu. L'angoisse monta dans le ventre de Lolia, puis elle se souvint de cette méthode radicale dont elle avait déjà fait usage dans de nombreuses situations, qui lui avaient sauvé la mise.

Il avait soulevé ses jupes, et commençait à rapprocher on nez dangereusement proche du décolleté de la demoiselle.

Le poing fermé, elle souffla à l'oreille du docker :

-Je vous prie de stopper cette mascarade, Monsieur.

Sifflement admiratif :

-Polie 'vec ça !

Elle fit, en donnant un puissant coup de poing dans le visage de cet irlandais :

-Polie, non. Prévenante, oui.

Elle entendit un gros ''crac'', et le vis se lever, beuglant de douleur, ses mains sur son visage :

-Aaah ! La salope !

Le brouhaha se stoppa soudainement, pour observer la scène. Digne, la normande se leva, son fort tempérament prenant le dessus de toutes ses craintes. Tout le monde dans le pub crasseux lui jetait un regard assassin. Certains c'étaient levés, mains sur des armes de poche. Elle dit, guère ébranlée par toutes ces lames et muscles qui se préparaient à la bagarre :

-Je l'avais prévenu. Et je n'y puis absolument rien si monsieur n'a pas la face solide…

Holmes ne paraissait toujours pas. Où était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais présent quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Le nez en sang, l'Irlandais beugla, en s'approchant de la gamine, parée à toute offensive de ce gaillard brun qui faisait presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle :

-Petite salope de riches ! Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fait !

-Je ne demande que ça mon grand. Je n'hésiterais pas à te faire replonger la tête la première dans ton gin crasseux.

Il se jeta sur elle. Elle l'évita de justesse, forte de l'expérience de ses bagarre dans des bars de Dieppe.

Mais c'est alors que le ravisseur sortit une lame de son manteau, et fonça sur la jeune française, qui laissa échapper un glapissement de terreur. Elle crut que ses derniers instants étaient venus. C'était bon. Elle allait mourir, dans ce lieu sordide, avec un couteau enfoncé dans sa gorge. C'est alors que l'inespéré se produit.

Holmes surgit de la foule, et eu la présence d'esprit d'administrer un puissant coup de pied dans la main du docker irlandais, lui arrachant ainsi l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains. S'engagea alors un combat entre les deux hommes, qui engendra une bagarre générale.

Les balles, les poings, le sang fusèrent alors de partout. C'était le chaos le plus complet. Tout le monde frappait, avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

On renversa une bière sur Lolia, qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle décida alors de porter main forte à Holmes, qui semblait être en difficultés contre le docker. Elle vit une bouteille vide de rhum, qui traînait là, par terre, dans la crasse. Elle s'en empara, et on lui déchira, au passage, une partie de sa robe. Sans y faire attention, tenant fermement la bouteille par le goulot, elle s'approcha par derrière du docker, à quatre pattes au-dessus du détective, en train de l'étrangler. Elle frappa alors de toutes ses forces avec la bouteille, sur la tête de l'Irlandais, qui glapit de douleur, puis s'effondra sur le dos, à côté de Holmes, la face tordue de douleur.

Elle tendit sa main au détective, et l'aida à se relever :

-Vous allez bien ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'empara fermement du bras de Lolia afin de la mener vers la sortie.

Ils parvinrent à éviter des hommes, des bouteilles et autre projectiles de la bataille. Ils réussirent alors à échapper à cette bagarre sauvage, en sortant, trébuchant, dans la rue, assombrie par la nuit.

Holmes sans lâcher le bras de la jeune fille, se mit à courir droit devant lui, sans dire un mot. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard, ni ne semblait réfléchir.

Ce ne fus que quelque rues plus loin qu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre une marche normale, en jetant un regard anxieux derrière lui.

Lolia souffla, essoufflée, en riant :

-Ah ! Ah ! Cela faisait longtemps que je me suis battue comme ça ! Vous avez vu la… Oh !

La coupant soudainement dans sa phrase, Holmes la pris par les épaules, et la colla au mur le plus proche, en sifflant :

-Suffit !

Elle balbutia, sans comprendre :

-Holmes… Qu'avez-vous donc ?

Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il s'écria :

-Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! Folle à lier ! Vous avez failli mourir !

Son regard était emplit de reproches. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu jeter un regard comme celui-là. Ce regard lui donna l'impression d'être face à son père. Dédaigneux, emplit de fureur, noirs comme le plus profond de la nuit. Elle murmura :

-Mais je… je…

-''Je'' rien du tout, miss Mazamia ! Si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez été laissée pour morte dans la rue, comme ces pauvres bonnes femmes de Whitechapel ! Réalisez-vous au moins ce qui a failli se passer ?

-Je…

Il se retint de lui donner une gifle, et siffla :

-Ne dites rien. Ne dites rien, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver votre cas.

Elle baissa les yeux, et le limier poursuivit :

-Je vous faisais confiance Miss Lolia ! Je vous croyais réellement pourvue de quelque peu de jugeote qui vous permette de régler vos problèmes autrement qu'avec la violence, comme une fille de sauvages !

Elle se révolta :

-Ah oui ? Et vous croyez que c'était une bonne idée de me laisser seule parmi ce ramassis d'ivrognes ? Je ne suis qu'une gamine, je vous rappelle.

Il la lâcha, et fit, en colère, sortant sa pipe de sa poche :

-Lestrade avait raison, pour une fois. Vous êtes réellement un poids, une véritable entrave à mon enquête.

Qu'avait-il osé prononcer ? Avait-elle bien ouï ces paroles ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, à l'évocation de ces paroles. Lolia cria au limier, hors d'elle :

-Ah oui ? Et bien je ne vous encombre pas plus longtemps ! Bonne soirée Holmes !

Elle pivota sur ses talons, et partit, cette fois en direction du port. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle ? Et bien il allait être servit. Elle allait mettre les voiles. Assez.

Tant pis pour cette enquête. Il se débrouillerait mieux sans elle.

Elle entendit alors, derrière elle, la voix de Holmes :

-Miss Mazamia ! Attendez !

Elle entendit qu'il lui courrait après. Ah ! Parce qu'à présent il désirait qu'elle reste ? On verra cela. Elle se mit à courir droit devant elle, sans chercher à comprendre vers où elle se dirigeait. Il faisait nuit noire. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle l'ignorait, et s'en moquait. Elle quitta Whitechapel, pour retrouver les quartiers distingués de Londres. Elle se sentit un peu plus en sécurité. Ses bottines à talons et sa massive robe ralentissaient sa fuite, mais elle tint bon. Elle n'entendait plus Holmes derrière elle. Elle prit alors le risque de s'arrêter, essoufflée, pour regarder derrière elle.

La jeune Dieppoise ne vit personne, pas même un chat dans l'avenue pavée. Elle fut un peu déçue. Holmes avait-il abandonné ? Désirait-il réellement qu'elle s'en aille ?

Le froid lui fit remonter un frisson le long de son corps. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle s'était réellement comportée comme in imbécile. Certes, elle n'avait fait que se défendre dans le pub… Mais fuir Holmes de la sorte ? Cela avait-il un sens ?

Soudain, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, on la prit fermement par les épaules. Elle se retourna et donna une puissante gifle à cet inconnu, qui laissa échapper un petit juron de douleur. Elle recula de quelque pas, méfiante.

-Bon sang, Miss Mazamia ! Je vous ai dit de garder votre sang froid !

-Holmes ?

-Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? La vierge ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, quelque peu inquiète :

-Je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ?

-Il y a pire… Grommela-t-il.

Il poursuivit :

-Je voulais vous adresser mes excuses.

Elle haussa des sourcils.

-Vous ? Des excuses ? Sherlock Holmes, demander pardon, à une fille ? C'est une grande première !

-C'est bon, n'en rajoutez pas… Je voulais juste vous demander d'oublier ce que je vous ai dit…

-Pourquoi ce changement d'humeur si soudain ?

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé au pub. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seule… Et cette petite course m'a rafraîchis les idées.

-Et bien… Je n'en demandais pas tant…

Il y eut une petite seconde de silence. Holmes proposa alors, quelque peu hésitant :

-Alors… sans rancunes ?

Il tendit la main, s'attendant à ce que la jeune fille la serre. Le cœur pincé, elle murmura :

-Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure… Le pensiez-vous réellement ?

Il eut un rire, et déclara, sans bouger, sa pipe entre ses dents :

-Sincèrement, miss Mazamia… Est-ce que je donnerais raison à Lestrade ? A-t-il déjà eu raison pour quelque chose, par ailleurs ?

-Pas vraiment non…

-Je vous le répète. Je ne pensais pas un seul des mots que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Allait-elle faire une erreur ? Peu convaincue, toujours blessée au fond d'elle-même, elle prit la poigne du détective, vigoureusement, et conclus :

-Sans rancunes.

-Apprenez à conserver votre sang froid en toute circonstance, Miss Mazamia.

-Je vous le promets m'sieur Holmes.

-''M'sieur Holmes''… Rit-t-il. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais aimé qu'on m'appelle de la sorte ?

-Parce que ça fait vieil âne bâté ?

-Certainement…

-Si vous n'aimez pas cette appellation, je peux vous appeler ''Sherlock'' ?

-Mon affection a des limites tout de même, miss Mazamia.

Un jeune garçon passait dans la rue, avec la dernière édition de journaux, celle du soir. Malgré le ciel nocturne, le silence, et le peu de personne qu'il y avait dans la rue, il clamait, sans crier, en agitant un journal dans sa main droite, un lourd sac en bandoulière accroché à son épaule:

-La banque de Londres cambriolée! Que fait la police! Demandez le journal, demandez!

Lolia ne fit pas attention à cette nouvelle, qui l'importait trop peu dans ses affaires. Un vol dans une banque londonienne, ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle n'avait pas de compte là-bas. Tant pis pour les gens qui avaient leur fortune dans les sois disant coffre-fort inébranlables. Holmes manda le jeune garçon, lui donna quelque piécettes, et pris le journal, pour se plonger directement dans l'article consacré au vol, hautement intéressé.

Lolia, elle fit, indifférente:

-Le voleur s'est emparé du butin, ça ne servira à rien de vouloir l'arrêter, puisqu'il a l'argent. Il va certainement quitter le pays au plus vite...

Mais elle se savait pas à tel point cette affaire allait prendre le l'ampleur dans son esprit. Le gamin, de son côté, avait pris un autre journal, et clamait maintenant:

-Arsène Lupin a frappé à la Banque de Londres! Travaille-t-il pour le gouvernement français?

À cet instant, la jeune fille réprima un sursaut, illuminée: Arsène Lupin? La Banque de Londres? Évidemment, comment avait-elle pu être aussi sotte!

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt!

C'était juste à côté du lycée ''S_anctus Mariae_'' qu'elle se trouvait cette banque! La même prison pour jeune filles qui avait accueilli Lolia Mazamia et Olivia Koedsin! L'établissement pour apprenties lady, qui avait un souterrain caché, inutilisé depuis des siècles, dont Arsène Lupin a absolument voulu la clé pour en ouvrir le passage!

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était intéressé au bracelet de la jeune Mazamia le Lupin, évidemment! Il y avait forcément une raison concrète et valable pour cela! Et bien elle l'avait trouvé sa raison.

Il lui avait demandé l'emprunt de cette clé, pour cambrioler une banque! Et elle, Lolia Mazamia, qui aidait Holmes dans une affaire, avait accepté comme une gourde de la lui prêter, faisant d'elle une des premières complices de ce vol, qui allait certainement devenir une affaire d'état!

Chapitre 10:

Lolia se mit à observer la rue de Baker Street, mélancolique. Ça faisait une semaine et un jour qu'elle était ici. L'enquête piétinait, et ils ne trouvaient pas le moindre indice contre un quelconque coupable, comme si ce dernier s'était appliqué à ne laisser aucunes traces. Ils avaient le gant, mais ça ne suffisait pas... Et à quoi avançait-il ? Tous les claviculistes étaient catégoriques avec cette question : Pilswen n'avait jamais rencontré le grand maitre, et ils ne se connaissaient même pas de nom.

Ils avaient fait des centaines d'aller et venues au siège des claviculistes, sans rien trouver, ils étaient retournés encore et encore au _Sanctus,_ dans les docks de Londres afin de connaître les ragots qui courraient. Rien.

C'était une impasse.

De plus, depuis que Holmes avait appris que Arsène Lupin avait cambriolé la banque de Londres, il ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre, en train de réfléchir comme jamais. Il était évident que ces deux affaires n'étaient absolument pas liées, mais s'il venait à découvrir, par son imperturbable Logique, que Lolia avait aidé Lupin, en toute ignorance cela dit, à voler la banque si sûre de Londres, elle risquait très gros.

Noël allait se dérouler dans deux jours. Ça serait la première fois qu'elle le fêterait sans sa famille. Bien qu'elle les haïsse du plus profond de son être, elle aurait été heureuse de voir ses parents lors de la sainte journée. Dehors, il n'y avait personne, si ce n'est quelque rares calèches qui filaient à toute allure, salissant un peu plus la neige boueuse et cendrée de Londres. Elle se mit à observer le ciel blanc, comme si on eût mit une grande toile immaculée au-dessus du ciel. Quelques flocons commençaient à tomber.

Il faisait terriblement froid dehors. Elle sentait l'hiver glacial traverser la fenêtre. La buée provoquée par sa respiration contre la vitre se transformait rapidement en gel.

Elle se détourna de la vitre, triste, et ferma les épais rideaux rouges d'un geste sec. Elle sortit de sa chambre, renfrognée, et passa devant la chambre de Holmes, dont la porte était fermée. Elle entendit du violon à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la porte en bois, s'apprêta à toquer poliment, puis suspendit son geste. Elle baissa les yeux, se détourna, et entra dans le salon, son moral au plus bas.

La jeune normande s'assit face à la cheminée, pensive. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Holmes l'avait gardée avec elle, alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle dans cette affaire. Elle ne savait même pas comment prouver la culpabilité du claviculiste dans cette maudite histoire...

Lolia se mit à fixer les flammes, qui ondulaient d'une manière presque sensuelle. Une danse envoutante, et hypnotique. Elle se mit à songer à Olivia, dont le corps avait été rapatrié en France. Elle lui manquait terriblement elle aussi, tout comme ses autres amis de Dieppe. Elle aurait tant voulu être dans son repère, la chapelle abandonnée de Thibernesnil, tandis que tout le monde se faisaient du sang d'encre pour elle, Côme partirait à sa recherche et à celle de sa sœur.

Elle voulait tout cela, oui, mais désormais, comme elle avait abusé de tout, elle se trouvait seule avec Holmes, dans cet appartement du 221B Baker Street, qui sentait le tabac, la poudre noire, et les solvants.

Lolia colla son dos contre le dossier confortable du fauteuil, et ferma ses yeux, pour se laisser bercer par le son du violon qui venait de la chambre de Holmes. Une musique rapide, légère, douce, comme elle les aimait. Le crissement geignard du violon pouvait, selon les musiques, devenir un véritable délice, ou au contraire, se transformer en un supplice le plus complet.

La jeune fille se dit qu'elle connaissait cette musique. Elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part, mais elle ne savait plus où. Ce détail lui fit revenir une petite chanson qu'elle aimait bien. Elle fredonna très bas, de manière à toujours entendre le violon:

_-__Quand tout renaît à l'espérance, __  
Et que l'hiver fuit loin de nous, __  
Sous le beau ciel de notre France_

La stoppant net dans sa phrase, la mélodie au violon s'arrêta brusquement, suivit d'un fracas. Lolia eut un sursaut. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et courut à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Holmes.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Sherlock, en ouvrant la porte à volée, paniquée. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était l'homme, inconscient, allongé au beau milieu de la pièce, son instrument toujours en main, et l'archet, cassé en deux, dans l'autre.

Elle s'élança, affolée, sur le détective, en jurant:

-Oh! Mon Dieu! Dieu de cette planète...

Elle le prit difficilement par dessous les bras, et le redressa tant bien que mal. Elle le posa sur son lit, en maugréant en français:

-Misogyne qui ne veut en faire qu'à sa tête... J'te filerais des baffes moi à ces gars-là...

Elle mit son oreille auprès du nez de Holmes pour voir s'il respirait. C'était le cas, à son grand soulagement.

L'homme paraissait plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses traits anguleux montraient la sérénité la plus complète, mais ses cernes et son visage maigre montrait qu'il souffrait d'une profonde fatigue... Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue ces derniers jours, mais il était terriblement épuisé, ça ne faisait aucun doutes.

Lolia s'assit sur le bord du lit, et posa sa main froide sur le front du détective. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, visiblement.

Il s'était juste évanoui par manque de sommeil, ou de nourriture... ça faisait presque 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, sans chercher à se nourrir, et peut être même dormir, en fumant sans relâches des pipes, et des cigarettes. Lolia le soupçonnait même d'avoir pris une quelconque drogue... de la morphine, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Mais en tout cas, une chose était absolument certaine: il était épuisé et surmené.

Bien qu'excellent détective ou autre, il avait ses limites. Lolia murmura, en observant Sherlock:

-Je suis désolée... J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider plus que je ne le peux...

Elle s'assit par terre, et replia ses jambes contre son torse. Certaine qu'il était dans un profond sommeil, et soupira pour elle-même:

-C'est quoi cette histoire de fou?...

Elle posa son front sur ses genoux, et murmura, à bout:

-J'ai l'impression d'être devant une énigme sans solutions...

Elle était dépassée par les évènements. Puis, son regard se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Elle se leva, et alla ramasser l'instrument de l'homme, qui trônait au beau milieu de la chambre. Le violon était intact, par chances, mais l'archet était dans un piètre état. Il était littéralement coupé en deux, les extrémités en bois pitoyablement retenues par le reste des crins blancs. Lolia posa soigneusement le violon sur le bureau de Holmes, ainsi que la baguette cassée.

Elle retourna s'asseoir au pied du lit de Holmes, avec une sorte de détresse et d'affolement qui grandissait à vitesse grand V dans son ventre.

Elle se mit à fixer le plafond de la chambre, sans vraiment chercher à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Elle soupira, en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées:

-Qu'est-ce que Arsène Lupin a à voir là-dedans? Comment savait-il tout cela?

Elle fixa un pan de mur et pesta tout bas contre elle-même:

-Évidemment, à ta grande habitude, tu t'attaches à Holmes, et ce crétin de Lupin ramène sa fraise dans cette histoire, faisant de moi la complice d'un de ses vols... Imbécile...

L'homme au-dessus d'elle eut un faible gémissement, ainsi qu'un propos inaudible. Il se mit à bouger. Lolia se leva, et observa Sherlock. Il était réveillé. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, et démontraient une forte fatigue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la normande coupa, ses mains sur les hanches, l'air agacé:

-Ah, c'est bien joli de faire le malin, monsieur le détective. On sait que vous êtes brillant, et très intelligent, mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes un homme, avec ses limites.

Il avait un petit sourire, et paraissait moins fatigué tout d'un coup. Il se redressa afin de s'asseoir dans son lit, avec un très léger rire. Lolia s'écria:

-C'est pas drôle! Vous pourriez y rester!

-Vous vous êtes attachée à moi? Lui demanda-t-il, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Elle se raidit, et sentis un courant d'air glacé, ainsi qu'un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne. Elle balbutia:

-Je... Quoi?

-Vous venez de le dire vous-même.

Elle trancha, en se détournant de Sherlock, particulièrement mal à l'aise:

-Vous avez déliré. Ou alors vous avez mal entendu. Je vais vous préparer du thé.

Elle commença à faire quelque pas vers la sortie de la pièce, mais Holmes la rappela:

-Lolia! Je ne suis pas délirant, ni sourd à ma connaissance, et encore moins un imbécile.

Elle se retourna, et elle le vit debout, à un mètre d'elle, visiblement en pleine forme. Il affichait un air grave. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse. Il paraissait beaucoup plus grand, maigre et inquiétant à la lumière jaune et faiblarde de la lampe à pétrole. Lolia déglutit. Ça allait mal tourner, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez être, Miss Mazamia. Ou du moins si c'est votre véritable nom.

Elle déclara sèchement, en se dirigeant vers le salon, d'un pas ferme et rapide:

-Je sais qui je suis.

Holmes la suivit, et la retint par le bras:

-Vous connaissez Arsène Lupin.

Elle mentit, en espérant qu'il goberait ce mensonge:

-Je n'ai jamais parlé à cet homme. Lâchez-moi, Holmes.

Il ne desserra pas sa poigne du bras de la fille. Il approcha son visage de celui de Lolia, et insista, sec, et déterminé:

-Je vous ai entendu parler de ce dandy détrousseur de chemins. Où est-il? Est-ce que c'est lui vous envoie pour me surveiller? Que vous a-t-il dit? L'avez-vous aidé pour le vol de la banque?

Lolia commença à se débattre doucement, en insistant, de plus en plus inquiète:

- Lâchez-moi!

Il lui serrait les bras d'une poigne qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginée. Il lui faisait mal. Elle tira son bras vers elle, et s'écria, en colère:

- Lâchez-moi abrutis de détective!

Il l'observa un instant de son regard vif et perçant. Dans un ultime et fort mouvement du brase, elle retira son bras de la main de Holmes, tourna des talons, alla chercher son long manteau, et déclara froidement:

-Je vais faire un tour...

-Miss Mazamia, vous devez me le dire! C'est capital! Insista le détective.

Lolia avait cru entendre la voix de l'homme se durcir de plus en plus au fil de la dispute. Déjà que ces derniers temps, il était à vif, sa voix donnant l'impression d'être un fil d'arc tendu à fond, mais alors là... Elle croyait qu'il allait exploser.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, et ouvrit la porte de l'entrée, et se dirigea vers l'escalier, qu'elle descendit quatre à quatre. Elle entendit l'homme la rappeler, et aller à sa poursuite. C'est là qu'elle se mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle put. Une fois arrivé dans le corridor du bas, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit Holmes hurler:

-Mrs Hudson! Arrêtez cette fille!

Lolia vit la logeuse sortir de sa demeure, surprise, mais cette dernière n'empêcha pas la gamine de passer la porte d'entrée. Elle se retrouva alors dans la rue déserte de Baker Street, enneigée, boueuse, et particulièrement glissante. Elle ne chercha pas une seconde si le détective la suivait toujours, mais elle continua de foncer droit devant elle.

Elle ne voulait rien dire du gentleman qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle se souvenait encore de sa voix, et de son regard. Un regard qui ferait plier la fille ou la femme la plus coriace. Un regard qui disait tout. Elle ne voulait pas et elle ne pouvait pas.

Ce regard, si chaleureux… Si gentil… Il lui rendait l'espoir.

Quel espoir ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'espoir ?

Elle remonta Baker Street en courant, et tourna à droite, dans une rue tout aussi vide que l'autre rue. Elle détalait toujours comme un lapin, hors d'haleine, le froid de l'hiver lui gelant les poumons et la gorge.

Puis, elle décida de prendre à gauche, et elle s'engagea à toute vitesse sur une grande avenue, aux larges et riches maisons.

Elle ignorait où elle allait, et ne connaissait même pas le nom des rues, des avenues et des boulevards. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils s'alignaient, les unes après les autres, et qu'elle allait ailleurs, loin de Baker Street.

Elle courrait, sans logique à suivre.

Tout au long de sa vie, el levait été un chasseur, à courir après quelqu'un, quelque chose qu'elle cherchait inlassablement. Sa proie.

Cette fois ci, c'était elle le gibier. C'était elle le lièvre que l'on traquait lors des parties de chasses en automne.

Et Holmes en était le chasseur.

D'ailleurs ? Avait-il poursuivit sa poursuite, ou était-il retourné dans son appartement du 221b, à appendre son retour inespéré ?

Il n'était plus après elle, cela était certain.

Mais elle ignorait cependant où elle était. La nuit tombait. Les rues commençaient à se faire sombres. La petite ruelle, sombre et sale dans laquelle elle se trouvait était évidée de tout signe de vie.

Cette absence la mit mal à l'aise. Elle était gelée jusqu'aux os. Sans manteau sur ses épaules, avec juste une chemise et une petite veste, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas parée pour le froid sibérien qui sévissait à Londres.

Elle était perdue, dans cette gigantesque cité qu'elle ne connaissait pas, seule, à l'approche de la nuit. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle se voyait déjà laissée pour morte dans les bas-côtés de la ville, après avoir été victime d'une des bandes de dockers, ou d'ivrognes de l'East End.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle espéré ? Une nouvelle fois, elle s'était comportée comme une imbécile. Comme le soir ou, sur un coup de tête, elle avait décidé de fuir le Sanctus Mariae. Erreur qui lui coutât cher. Et qui coutât d'autant plus cher à son amie.

Elle sentit des larmes de rage monter à ses yeux. Elle se reprit alors :

« Ce n'est surtout pas le moment. »

Elle pris une inspiration, ferma les yeux et se murmura :

« Il faut garder ton calme ».

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Dans l'obscurité de la rue, elle tenta de détailler les facades des grandes maisons de la rue.

Elle distingua encore des riches maisons. Elle n'avait pas totalement quitté le West End de Londres. Un frisson lui parcourut à nouveau de dos. Elle avait horriblement froid. Le gel la gagnait, comme si elle était en train d e devenir bloc de glace elle-même.

Elle crût distinguer une bâtisse gigantesque qui lui semblait familière, au bout de l'avenue. Incrédule, elle s'en approcha. C'était une réaction presque instinctive. Ce bâtiment en pierres massives l'attirait, lentement. Elle reconnaissait ces grandes portes, ce portique et ces escaliers.

Elle reconnaissait cet endroit ? C'était les mêmes pavés, les mêmes lampadaires éteints. La même ambiance.

Lentement, elle longea le bâtiment, puis tourna dans une ruelle, qui ne possédait qu'une seule issue. Sale, nauséabonde, le sol jonché de détritus, de neige grise et de rats morts gelés.

Elle n'avait pas changée.

Un frisson de peur lui ébranla l'échine.

Une ouverture répugnante se trouvait sur le mur de droite. Elle était ouverte.

Tremblante de froid, les dents claquantes elle fit un pas vers cette bouche béante, prête à l'affronter une nouvelle fois.

Quitte à tout prendre. Que risquait-elle ? Il était impossible que le meurtrier revienne sur les lieux du crime…

Son pied se posa sur cette terre visqueuse et nauséabonde dans laquelle elle avait trébuché quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle continua sa marche. Elle aperçut, au loin, les quelques lumières rouges que produisaient les yeux des rats d'égouts. Malgré un frisson d'horreur, elle garda son sang-froid, et ne s'arrêta pas. Elle voulait comprendre.

Comprendre ce qui s'était passé, trouver des indices, voir ce que Lupin avait fait aussi…

Elle marcha ainsi, lentement, durant 5 longues minutes, surmontant ses chimères, guère rassurée.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, son cœur lui donnant des puissants coups contre sa poitrine.

-Qui est là ?

Sa voix tremblante résonna dans l'égout, sans fin. Cet écho ressemblait à un immonde rire narquois, qui semblait rire d'elle comme jamais. Elle crut voir une silhouette s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Un corps décharné, un visage en lambeaux. Des centaines d'yeux rouges sortaient de nulle part, pour l'observer avec une perversité sans nom, comme le soir où c'était arrivé. Elle gémit, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Puis, elle se reprit, serrant les poings en s'enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa chair, jusqu'à s'en blesser. Elle se mit à faire demi-tour, et à hurler, gorge ouverte, à s'en briser les cordes vocales :

-J'sais que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous espèce de lâche ! Je ne vous crains pas !

Il y eut un instant le lourd silence, brisé par les mêmes bruissements que la fois précédente. Les rats, les insectes, l'eau boueuse. La fange. Une puanteur indescriptible, presque semblable à celle de mille corps en putréfaction.

D'une vois perçante, elle hurla à nouveau :

-Allez ! Sort de ton trou espèce de rat !

A nouveau du silence. Lourd et épais comme du métal. Même la glace des pôles fût moins gelée que l'absence de ce bruit qu'il y avait ici.

Puis, quelque chose brisa ce silence mortel. Une sorte de bruit, trop bas pour être déterminé. Puis cela explosa. Un rire.

Un rire d'homme, qui retentissait de plus belle dans le couloir mortel. Le diable même aurait frémis à l'écoute de ce rire. Il n'avait rien d'heureux, ni de désespéré, ni bon, ni mauvais. Un rire abominable, qui fit encore plus monter la folie aux joues de la jeune fille :

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Viens là, et regarde-moi en face, comme t'as pu le faire à Olivia et cette pauvre femme, dégénéré !

Il se tut. La voix déclara alors, résonnant de plus belle :

-Quelle effrontée… Et idiote avec cela. Une idiotie contagieuse en plus !

La vois gloussa, et Lolia s'exclama, en se mettant à courir vers le fond du tunnel :

-Où est-tu ? Qui est-tu ?

Elle se stoppa alors, tandis que le son malveillant parvenait à ses oreilles :

-Que je suis doué. Ma pauvre petite victime est incapable de me retrouver. Même ce pauvre Sherlie Holmes est incapable de me trouver !

Il explosa de rire, à nouveau. Un rire sonore, et empreint de délire. Cet homme était fou. Fou à lier. Puis il se tut, soudainement.

Soudain, faisant hurler Lolia, la voix murmura à son oreille :

-Pauvre idiote. A cause de vous, je me retrouve enchaînée dans une histoire lamentable. Mais tout cela va être terminé, n'est-ce pas ? Et rapidement.

Elle fit volte-face, le cœur battant la chambarde.

Elle crut discerner, dans la pénombre les traits que quelqu'un de relativement petit, et maigre. Très maigre, et très pâle, comme un fantôme.

Elle était terrorisée, et luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir de terreur. Elle se voyait déjà à la place d'Olivia, oubliée de tous, dans ce tunnel, allongée dans la boue et la fange, dévorée à moitié vivante par les rats.

-Au point où j'en suis… Autant terminer le travail. C'est idiot quand on y pense… Pouf. J'l'ai tuée, comme ça… Dans le noir… Sans voir que j'me trompais... Ils vont être si déçus en apprenant cela. Après tout… Une de plus, une de moins… Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire à eux, hein ?

Il explosa alors d'un rire dément, une nouvelle fois. Elle profita alors de cet instant d'inattention de son ravisseur pour foncer droit devant elle. Elle le bouscula à son passage, et continua sa course, droit devant elle, à toute vitesse. Elle voulait vivre. Des coups de feu retentirent derrière elle, et elle entendit hurler, d'une voix stridente :

-Reviens sale trainée !

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Des balles continuaient de siffler autour d'elle. Il devait être un mauvais viseur, pour ne l'avoir touché aucune fois…

Elle atteignit enfin la rue, éclairée par la nuit sombre, mais ne stoppa pas sa course. Elle était seule. Comme le soir où c'était arrivé.

Puis, elle ne sus ce qui se déroula après… Elle était parvenue au niveau de l'immense entrée du _Sanctus_ _Mariae. _Elle avait poussé un hurlement qui résonna dans la rue, puis sentis qu'il la rattrapait dangereusement. Il parvint enfin à ses fins, et sauta sur elle, la faisant douloureusement tomber au sol. Elle ne disait rien, n'osais même pas sortir un son de sa bouche, comme si on lui avait arraché chacune de ses cordes vocales.

Elle sentit le canon encore brûlant de l'arme que possédait l'homme se poser sur sa nuque, et eut le temps de murmurer, dans un souffle rapide :

-On va se voir dans pas longtemps, Olivia…

Puis il se passa quelque chose dans son dos. Tout alla si vite. Son agresseur laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, en tombant en arrière. Elle entendit deux coups de feu, juste à côté de ses oreilles. Ses tympans déchirés, elle crut que c'était bon. Qu'elle n'était plus. Tout allait au ralenti. Puis soudain, elle reprit ses esprits, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour elle se leva, et partit en courant dans la rue pour échapper à ces êtes, sans se retourner. On lui cria, comme si cette personne semblait heureuse qu'elle soit saine et sauve:

-Attendez!

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de celui qui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas celle de Holmes, ni celle de ce mercenaire. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme, qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus qu'elle, penché sur le corps inerte d'un quinquagénaire vêtu de noir.

Elle rejoignit cet homme, qui se releva, permettant à Lolia de distinguer son visage, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle ferma ses yeux larmoyants, et colla sa tête contre le torse de l'homme.

Elle entrouvrit ses yeux et vis la fumée venant de la respiration du gentleman au-dessus d'elle, et la chaleur qui émanait de ce dernier la détendait, tout comme son odeur, devenue très familière.

Gardant ses bras autour d'elle, il lui dit:

-Venez...

Contenant un sanglot, accrochée aux pans du manteau de l'individu, elle murmura:

-Laissez-moi... Qu'est-ce que j'vous ai fait pour que vous me suiviez comme ça?...

Il lui passa le bras autour du cou, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouvait avec un bout du large manteau de l'homme sur le dos; et il lui dit d'une manière presque amicale:

-Vous avez de la chance… Vite. Il faut filer, ça deviens dangereux pour nous deux. L'aide que vous m'avez apportée se retourne contre vous...

Lolia, quelque peu rassurée, glissa sa main sur celle de son compagnon de route, qui était agrippée à son épaule droite. Ils allèrent dans une rue adjacente à celle où se trouvait le corps inerte du meurtrier, le laissant là, au sol.

Lolia fit en s'arrêtant, désignant le corps, sans voir son visage :

-Il faut qu'on l'amène à la police.

-Trop risqué. Répondit-il.

L'ange gardien de Lolia, si on peut le nommer comme ainsi, arrêta un fiacre qui passait par là, et invita la jeune fille à monter dedans, sans pour autant la lâcher.

Quand la portière du fiacre se referma, et que la voiture partit à toute allure, Lolia se sentit mieux. Beaucoup mieux. La présence de l'homme la rassurait, et savoir que celui qui lui voulait du mal était loin derrière eux ne la soulagea que plus. Il ouvrit une fenêtre coulissante de cab, puis passa sa tête au travers, afin de crier, d'une voix ferme, mais pourtant agréable, la voix typique d'un gentleman, en un anglais irréprochable, sans aucun accent:

-Au port mon brave.

Le coche se dirigea alors vers la destination annoncée. Lolia, elle, se taisait, et ne réfléchissait pas, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ses sens étaient comme captifs, au repos. Elle n'avait plus un quelconque sentiment dans son esprit, si ce n'est l'impression de bien être auprès de celui qui l'accompagnait... Ce dernier respectait son silence, et s'était assis face à elle après avoir refermé la fenêtre.

Lolia laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, sur le dossier de la banquette du fiacre, ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper un soupir. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous as fait Holmes pour que vous soyez dans cet état? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Rien... dit Lolia dans un souffle, en rouvrant ses deux yeux.

-Pardon? Insista-il, comme incertain.

-Rien. Fit-elle, en détournant sa tête, mais néanmoins, l'individu, persévérant, l'interrogea un peu plus:

-Si ce n'est pas Holmes, alors que se passe-t-il? Vous vous êtes bien enfuie de chez lui, non?

Elle fit oui de la tête, et annonça sombrement, en regardant le morceau ciel gris, à travers la fenêtre fragile, qui se trouvait à la droite de là où elle était assise:

-Je ne sais quel miracle, ou coup de chance, j'ai réussi à échapper à autant de personnes aujourd'hui.

-Tiens donc?

-Ce miracle, je n'hésiterais pas à croire que c'était vous. Néanmoins...

Le regard de Lolia se troubla, et se perdit sur un détail dessiné du mur de bois en face d'elle. Pourquoi se confiait-elle aussi facilement, à une personne dont elle ne savait presque rien.

-Néanmoins?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées, et déclara fermement:

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que vous êtes autant responsable que Holmes de mon désarroi... Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette histoire… J'ignore qui… Mais… Je….

-J'ignore tout de cette histoire miss... Mais croyez-moi, je me jure de vous débarrasser de tout cela.

Soudain, sans aucune raison, le regard de Lolia se troubla, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Par tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait honte! Pendant toute ces années, elle n'avait jamais connu la peur, était téméraire et infaillible, et là, il avait fallu que deux hommes se ramènent dans sa vie pour la faire faiblir. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses pleurs. Des larmes s'échappaient de se yeux, mais elle ne laissait sortir aucun son. On eut même crût qu'elle ne respirait plus...

-Vous pleurez?

Elle s'essuya furtivement le visage avec ses deux mains, mais ses yeux ne s'arrêtèrent pas de larmoyer:

-C'est... Je...

Elle vit le dandy en train de l'observer, presque curieusement, et elle s'exclama, entre deux pleurs:

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!

Elle voulait absolument s'arrêter de pleurer. Mais plus elle essayait de s'arrêter, et pire c'était. Elle s'en voulait, en plus de se sentir affreusement perdue.

Elle se murmura, en fourrant son visage entre ses mains:

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...?

Elle sentit l'homme passer son bras autour de ses épaules, comme il avait fait quelques instants auparavant. Sans cesser de laisser échapper des larmes, elle posa son visage contre son cou, et murmura:

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

-Vous avez fait le bon choix Mademoiselle Mazamia. Mais il va falloir me faire confiance.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il poursuivit:

-Nous allons embarquer dans l'heure pour la Normandie. Une fois au port de Dieppe, vous aurez deux choix: Ou vous rejoignez votre famille, ou vous prenez le premier train pour Paris, pour disparaître de la circulation.

Lolia se redressa, et essuya ses larmes. Il lui venait en aide? Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, et répondit sur le champ:

-Paris... J'irais à Paris.

Arsène Lupin eut alors un sourire:

-Très bien...

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Elle ne sut s'il lui en dirait plus, mais dans le silence de plomb qui s'était engagé entre eux, elle se mit à réfléchir à l'affaire de claviculiste... Le corps, les hommes, les lieux...

Soudain, elle eut une sorte d'illumination... Ces éclairs de génies qui illuminaient les Sherlock Holmes, les Ducoq et les Dupin. Ses yeux de perdirent au loin, fixes et ternes. Comme un univers qui se forme dans l'esprit d'un enfant, des images se dessinèrent alors sous ses yeux. Un hurlement. Un long couloir humide, puis une pièce démesurément longue, des grandes armoires, des hautes piles de livres poussiéreux et des larges tentures rouges. Des piètres flammes qui produisaient une lumière sale et rouge d'une chandelle dans une lampe à tempête. Des ombres. Des monstres noirs et imaginaires qui se tordaient contre les murs de l'immense salle. Ils semblaient crier, en même temps que cette fille, gisant dans son sang sur le parquet sale et ancien. Un hurlement muet, si la chose peut s'imaginer. Elle gisait à côté d'un autre cadavre, placé ici, pour masquer et préparer le meurtre. Une ombre, penchée sur ce corps, blasphémait quelque chose, un poignard à la main. Du sang carmin gicla. C'est alors que Lolia murmura, illuminée:

-Holmes…

Lupin leva ses yeux et questionna surprit:

-Pardon?

L'adolescente se leva, et s'écria:

-Il faut que j'aille écrire une lettre à Holmes! Tout de suite.

-Impossible. Trancha le voleur. C'est trop dangereux. Il serait capable de retrouver notre trace rien qu'avec un petit bout de papier. Et…

-S'il vous plaît. Je dois luis dire au moins cela !

-Ce que vous ne saisissez p…

-Mr Lupin ! Je vous en supplie ! S'enquit-elle.

La voiture eut un sursaut et poursuivit sa course dans le Londres endormis. Le jeune français fit une grimace, marquant un agacement presque complet.

-Vous êtes très peu polie mademoiselle. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous coupez souvent la parole aux gens.

Elle répliqua:

-J'ai un tempérament qui fait que je suis comme ça. Mais vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la morale, monsieur le détrousseur de riches.

Lupin retint sur exclamation de colère, mais repris, calmement et posément:

-Ce que je fais, c'est du travail bien fait, et de l'artisanat, très chère. Ensuite, vous devriez savoir que je reste poli avec ceux que je détrousse...

Lolia ironisa, en croisant ses bras sur son torse:

-Oui, en laissant de lettres disant que vous n'avez pas pris tel ou tel objet parce qu'il est faux, ou en laissant une petite lettre de remerciement. Je suis sûre qu'ils l'apprécient votre artisanat, les bourgeois...

Il eut une mine contrariée:

-Vous êtes une bien méchante personne. Je vous sauve, vous aide, et puis vous me remerciez par des paroles dignes des mauvaises langues?

Lolia sourit et récita:

-Celui qui a rendu un service doit se taire, c'est à celui qui l'a reçu de parler. Sénèque.

-Très belle phrase. Mais je vous rétorque: L'erreur n'annule pas la valeur de l'effort accompli. Proverbe africain.

-Un point pour vous. Vous savez, Cyrano de Bergerac a dit: ''la capacité de parler de certain...

-... vient de leur incapacité à se taire''. Je connais cette phrase, et j'avoue qu'elle me plaît beaucoup. Dit Lupin légèrement.

Il ne semblait être inquiété par quoi que ce soit, et semblait prendre tout à la légère. Un peu trop même. Il respirait la joie de vivre. Elle acquiesça et souris:

-Je ne m'étonne pas que cette phrase vous plaise. Je dirais même que vous ressemblez beaucoup à Mr de Bergerac.

Il rit, puis pris un air inquiet:

-J'ai un gros nez?

Elle lui jeta un regard vitreux, et répliqua:

-Mais non, voyons... C'est votre capacité à parler. Vous semblez mener en promenade des mots tout simples, communs, mais dits comme vous les dites, ils deviennent plus beaux à entendre.

Le voleur français questionna, les yeux pétillants, son sourire ne disparaissant pas:

-C'est un compliment?

- Prenez-le comme ça vous chante... Fit-elle.

-Alors je vous remercie beaucoup de ces douces paroles que vous m'avez énoncé, Miss Mazamia.

Le long de cette conversation, elle avait perdu son objectif de base: prévenir Holmes. Elle manda, avec cette mine suppliante et polie que l'on a quand on désire posséder quelque chose, plus que tout:

-S'il vous plaît… J'ai besoin de lui écrire cette lettre…

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le gentleman soupira, s'abandonnant au regard noisette de la jeune fille:

-Je vous demande simplement de ne laisser aucune indication sur le lieu où vous vous trouviez, où vous allez et avec qui vous vous trouvez, c'est-à-dire moi.

Il possédait une petite sacoche en cuir, suspendue en bandoulière à son épaule, et Lolia ne douta pas une seconde qu'elle devait servit à amasser un quelconque butin, lorsque qu'il trouvait une occasion pour voler quelque chose...

Au bout de quelque secondes de fouilles, il sortit une feuille blanche, et un crayon de bois, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

Elle le remercia, et se mit à écrire, appuyée sur la banquette de la diligence:

_Holmes,_

_Vous me voyez navrée de vous adresser ces derniers mots à travers cette lettre. Derniers mots… N'allez point croire que je désire abandonner la vie, mais je sous-entends que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant longtemps, sans aucuns doutes…_

_Je voulais vous demander, avant de partir, de tout oublier de l'affaire du claviculiste. Les indices étaient tous faux, placés ici volontairement par un esprit plus vil et retors que nous ne pensions. Nous avions affaire à un mercenaire. La véritable victime devait être moi-même, et non Olivia. L'autre femme servait à maquiller le meurtre initial, dont le but était de mener les enquêteurs sur une tout autre piste. Ce qui a été réussi par ailleurs…_

_J'ignore qui est le commanditaire de cet assassinat, et ne me demandez pas comment j'ai pu apprendre tout ce que je vais vous livrer dans ce pli._

_Mr Pairmal est donc innocent. Le meurtre du Grand Maitre ? Egalement une machination du mercenaire pour nous garder sur cette fausse piste._

_Je vous conseille seulement de retourner au tunnel du lycée, pour y retrouver d'éventuelles traces ou indices. Je vous en supplie, Mr Holmes, coincez ce fou, et vous débarrasserez la Terre d'un de ses lourds fardeaux._

_Pour l'heure, je dois quitter Londres, qui n'est plus qu'un havre d'ennuis pour moi. Avec tout le respect que je vous porte Sherlock, puissiez-vous réussir ce qu'il y a de plus grand à l'avenir, et que Dieu de protège._

_Lolia Mazamia_

_PS: Le vol à la Banque de Londres. Oubliez le, cette affaire vous ferait défaut…_

Au moment même où elle acheva sa lettre, hasard ou pas hasard, la diligence s'arrêta devant un navire à vapeur, devant lequel étaient massées une vingtaine de personnes, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle plia le papier, tandis que le cocher cria avec son inimitable accent cockney:

-On est 'rivé M'sieur dam'!

Ils descendirent du fiacre, et Lupin donna quelque sous au vieux cocher. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, dehors. Lolia de perdit pas une seconde, et arrêta un gamin des rues qui passait juste devant elle:

-Hey, petit!

Il s'arrêta de courir, et regarda la jeune fille, qui pour lui apparaissait comme une riche dame de la haute société. Elle se pencha vers lui, dans la pénombre de la nuit et demanda en tendant la missive:

-Tu sais où se trouve Baker Street, petit?

Le petit garçon, certainement âgé d'environ 10 ans, du haut de son petit mètre 30 bomba le torse, souleva légèrement sa casquette et assura fièrement:

-Et comment m'lady!

Elle eut un triste sourire, fouilla ses poches et donna le reste de l'argent qu'elle possédait: 5 livres. Une fortune pour le petit garçon. Elle lui donna également la missive, et expliqua doucement:

-Apporte ça à Monsieur Sherlock Holmes du 221 B Baker Street. C'est capital. Je te fais confiance.

Le gamin s'empara de la lettre en s'écriant:

-Oui m'lady!

Elle prévint:

-Et fais attention. Je le saurais si tu ne la donne pas.

Le garçon acquiesça et partit en courant dans la foule, pour disparaître du champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle se redressa, et suivit le voleur, qui s'était engagé sur la rampe d'accès en bois du navire. Il s'arrêta devant le gardien, et lui montra deux billets, preuve qu'ils étaient bien passagers du navire.

L'homme, haut de presque deux mètres, une montagne de muscle ressemblant vaguement à un gorille, s'écarta pour laisser le passage aux deux français.

Lolia alla s'accouder contre la rambarde de bois, accrochée sur le bord droit du navire, mélancolique.

Lupin s'était rapproché d'elle, discrètement, s'était également accoudé contre les bastingages, et demanda, curieux, mais poli jusqu'au bout:

-Pourquoi rédiger cette lettre, si je puis me permettre?

Elle répondit vaguement, détournant son regard vers la Tamise:

-Je voulais éclaircir son esprit.

-Eclaircir l'esprit d'un homme aussi clairvoyant que Holmes? C'est de l'ironie pure, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Une lumière du bateau passa sur son visage. Au loin, on pouvait voir de Big Ben et de Parlement, couverts en partie de neige brillante sous les rayons d'argents du croissant de lune, leur ombre miroitant dans les eaux boueuses de la Tamise. Il faisait tellement froid, qu'à des endroits, une épaisse couche de glace s'était formée sur les petits bouts de rives. Il ne neigeait plus, d'ailleurs, et même que les nuages gris, qui ne s'étaient pratiquement pas levés depuis plusieurs jours, s'étaient écartés pour laisser passer quelque faiblards rayons de l'astre nocturne, et laissant entrapercevoir un petit morceau de ciel noir, tacheté d'une multitude d'étoiles d'argent et l'or.

Lolia ne put s'empêcher de penser au jour où elle était arrivée ici, quand avais vu Londres pour la première fois, et avait été terriblement déçue par le morne et pathétique tableau qui se dressait devant elle, alors qu'on avait cessé de lui vanter la beauté de la capitale du Royaume-Uni. Mais ce fut en voyant ce tableau, cette nuit-là, aux côtés de Lupin, qu'elle comprit l'origine des louanges portées à cette immense ville. Elle était un peu comme Holmes cette ville, en fait... Du premier abord, on voit quelqu'un de rugueux, sec et manquant presque de manières. Puis après, quand on commence à le connaître un peu, on voit que c'est une double personnalité, et que quelqu'un avec un honneur, digne, et qui possède une âme unique.

Bien qu'elle fut l'origine d'un certain nombre de ses problèmes, elle comprit que Londres lui manquerait, tout comme l'homme qu'elle avait fui ce jour-là, hélas de son plein gré.

Le voleur qui, lui aussi, observait la ville, grouillante de vie comme une fourmilière géante malgré l'heure tardive et le froid, n'insista pas pour connaître le contenu de la lettre. Néanmoins, il prit la jeune fille par le bras, et déclara en l'emmenant à ses côtés:

-Marchons... J'aimerais vous expliquer quelques détails...

Ils se mirent à arpenter le navire, l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que les membres de l'équipage commençaient à mettre en marche de navire. On leva les amarres, on sortit les quelque voiles, et de la fumée se mit à sortir des cheminées du navire. On entendit les roues s'activer, et le navire commença à se balancer légèrement au rythme des vagues, signe qu'il commençait à partir au fil de l'eau, en direction de la Manche. Le français commença, aimablement:

-Je sais que je prends le risque de passer pour un rustre... J'ai une question à vous poser. Disons que ça sera une compensation de tout l'aide que je vous ai fournie...

Elle eut un sourire narquois, et se moqua:

-Et on vous dit gentleman...

Il sourit aimablement, et ironisa à son tour:

-Il est vrai que je suis mal placé pour vous demander cela...

Elle se mit à rire doucement de la petite plaisanterie de l'homme:

-C'est vrai...

-Mais je vous assure purement que c'est juste une information que je vous demande. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre... En contrepartie je vous donnerais ce qu'il vous faudra pour que vous viviez à Paris.

-''Tout ce qu'il faudra''?

-Nous verrons cela plus tard... Réfléchissez bien...

Elle eut quelque secondes de réflexion, puis céda. Le prix à gagner était de taille, face au petit service qui était demandé. Lupin, face à l'accord de Lolia Mazamia questionna en se désignant d'un geste de la main:

-Comment trouvez-vous mon costume?

Elle lui jeta un regard surprit durant quelques secondes, puis se mit à rire joyeusement. Un rire guilleret, enfantin et empreint d'innocence. Elle qui était persuadée qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose d'essentiel, de limite grave!

Le séduisant Arsène Lupin, Le virtuose voleur gentleman, la questionnait sur ses vêtements, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il insista pourtant, un innocent sourire qui ne le quittait presque jamais, un sourire presque juvénile, dessiné sur ses lèvres:

-Alors?

Lolia commença alors, se retenant de rire à nouveau:

-Vous êtes...

Elle observa un peu plus en détail le jeune homme, de 3 ou 4 ans son ainé, et fut surprise de voir l'innocence qui émanait de sa personne. Son costume noir, impeccable, avec un œillet blanc à la boutonnière, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, sa petite et maigre moustache sous son nez fin et aquilin, tout sur lui semblait le rendre que plus ravissant. Mais ce qui faisait tout, c'était son regard. Des yeux bruns, légèrement en amande, chaleureux et emprunts de gentillesse. Il n'avait pas ce regard haineux et dur qu'avaient très souvent les criminels. Il était même difficile de croire qu'il était voleur, ce beau jeune homme... Il ne semblait pas inquiété par la menace des policiers, et des intenses recherches que la police française et anglaise mettait en œuvre pour le retrouver. Il était détendu, naturel, heureux. Cette sérénité la plus complète ne laissa pas Lolia insensible. Comme charmée, elle acheva sa phrase, souriante:

-...absolument ravissant.

Il sembla rassuré, et même si ce soulagement avait été feint, il jouait à perfection la comédie... Il sortit une montre à gousset en or de sa poche, et s'exclama en voyant l'heure:

-Mon dieu, je parle, je parle, et le temps passe...

Il rangea sa montre dans la poche de sa veste, et questionna:

-Nous pourrions reprendre cette petite conversation plus tard, non?

Elle haussa d'un sourcil, et il proposa rapidement:

-Au restaurant du navire, par exemple? Cela vous convient-il ?

Connaissant les convenances, elle accepta, et il enchaîna vivement:

-Disons... dans environ 1 heure 30? Cela vous convient-il?

Elle haussa des épaules, souriante:

-A merveille, Monsieur Lupin.

Il fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon, et sortit une petite clé en argent, sur laquelle était accroché, par une petite chaîne, un carré en métal affichant le numéro 24. Il tendit la clé à la jeune fille en guise d'explication:

-Voici la clé de votre cabine.

Il désigna un escalier, couvert d'un long tapis rouge, descendant au cœur du navire, et explicita un peu plus:

-Vous avez juste à descendre cet escalier, et suivre le couloir. Les numéros sont affichés sur la porte.

Il souleva alors légèrement son chapeau, et déclara avec cette politesse presque insolente, avant de s'éclipser discrètement tandis que Lolia observait la petite clé entre ses doigts:

-Mademoiselle, si vous me le permettez, je me retire. À plus tard, et passez un bon moment.

Elle ne répondit pas, mélancolique, tout en rangeant la clé dans une de ses poches, puis observa les rives de la Tamise. Lassée par ce morose spectacle, elle pivota sur elle-même pour se diriger vers l'arrière du navire à vapeur. Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à la poupe du bateau, puis alla s'accouder contre les bastingages en bois de l'arrière. De là où elle se situait, on pouvait entrapercevoir un petit morceau du toit enneigé du Big Ben et encore voir le bout de quai d'où venais le navire. La nuit ne se faisait presque pas voir, avec toutes les lumières qui inondaient la ville.

Les bords de pierres qui permettaient l'accostage des navires, étaient un peu plus vides qu'au départ. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua cette silhouette qui s'agitait sur les bords des quais, seule, en manquant de tomber dans l'eau gelée du fleuve londonien.

Cette silhouette, il ne lui fallut qu'une petite poignée de secondes pour l'identifier, même à près de 200 mètres d'elle. Longue, fine, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse le long des quais, à la poursuite du navire.

Lolia espérait au fond d'elle, que cet inconnu en noir parvienne à la hauteur du bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait, qui filait à quelques 30 kilomètres heures. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais elle le souhaitait au plus profond de son âme. L'ombre, qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir reconnu, gagnait du terrain.

Agrippée à deux mains à la rambarde, elle se pencha inutilement en avant, et murmura, en guise d'encouragements inutiles, à la faible lueur des quelques lanternes du navire:

- Allez-y... Vous y êtes presque...

En effet, il n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres du navire. Elle commençait à discerner le visage de l'homme. Ces cheveux bruns, légèrement en bataille, ces pommettes saillantes, cette forme de visage... et ce regard...

Il était tellement différent à d'habitude ce regard. Trop étrange, elle n'avait jamais vu ce sentiment dans ces yeux-là. Elle l'entendit hurler:

-Mazamia!

Ce cri résonna quelques demies secondes dans le port Londonien. Elle leva alors le bras, et se mit à l'agiter en direction de l'homme qui courrait après l'embarcation. Elle lui cria, certaine qu'il l'entendrait:

-Au-revoir, Holmes!

Le détective, persévérant, ne laissa pas tomber, fonçant toujours à la même allure à la poursuite du bateau, malgré le bout des quais qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Trois mètres le séparaient de la dernière pierre de la plateforme d'accostage. Elle murmura, effarée:

-Non... Il ne va tout de même pas...

Il confirma alors les dires de la jeune fille. Il faisait près de –5, voire même -8 degrés cette nuit-là, avec du vent, de la neige, ce qui faisait une eau à moitié gelée; et donc je peux vous affirmer de toute honnêteté qu'il en fallait de la volonté pour sauter dans la Tamise...

Et bien il s'avéra, et je suis sûre que vous n'en serez pas surpris, que Holmes eut cette volonté, et sauta, sans même hésiter une seconde.

Il se mit à nager à toute vitesse, avec presque autant d'aisance que s'il courrait sur la terre ferme. L'eau glacée ne semblait pas le gêner.

Lolia, elle, ne bougeais pas, impressionnée par la ténacité de cet individu.

Mais malgré la vitesse rapide de sa nage, le navire gardait l'avantage, et même reprenais de l'avance sur l'homme.

Il tint bon, mais finis par abandonner, s'apercevant que tout effort serait vain, quand le bateau eut 100 mètres d'avance sur lui.

Attristée, elle vit la silhouette regagner la rive en quelque brasses, se mettre debout sur un des bords enneigés, et faire ce geste ultime qui marquait son abandon contraint et forcé. Il se mit à lui faire des grands gestes des deux bras. Un au-revoir, un adieu peut-être, mais ce geste, sans raisons certaines, arracha une petite larme à Lolia. Elle lui rendit le salut, empreint d'une étrange émotion. Il y avait quelque chose de symbolique dans ce geste, quelque chose de digne, comme deux sportifs se serrant la main à la fin d'un dur combat.

Puis le bateau tourna, suivant toujours le cours du fleuve marron, et fit disparaître l'anglais du champ de vision de la jeune française.

Elle soupira de tristesse, ou même de déception, puis essuya la perle brillante et translucide qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Ce fut abattue que Lolia Mazamia laissa Sherlock Holmes, son ami, au profil de sa propre sécurité.

Elle se sentait honteuse, mais se repris, en songeant:

« Haut les cœurs ma grande! Tu le reverras le Holmes, tenace comme il est, il va forcément se lancer à ta recherche, surtout après la lettre que tu lui as laissé! ».

Le moral un peu plus gai, elle partit en quête de sa cabine pour se préparer pour la soirée à laquelle l'avait invitée Lupin, qui aurait lieu une heure plus tard.

Elle s'enfonça dans les entrailles du bateau, et se mit à longer les couloirs richement décorés, illuminés par des lampes électriques, le sol tapissé d'un long et unique tapis rouge et or. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint blanc et beige aux motifs baroques dorés. Après avoir parcouru en long trois couloirs adjacents, croisé quelque riches personnes, elle trouva sa cabine, la n°24, comme lui avait indiqué le jeune voleur français. Elle prit la clé, déverrouilla la porte, et entra. Elle en resta effarée.

La pièce était grande, illuminée, et luxueusement décorée, si luxueusement qu'elle fut gênée que cette cabine, ce voyage et tout ce que lui promettait Lupin lui soit offert... Elle murmura, les yeux grands ouverts, en faisant un tour sur elle-même:

-Oh !

La pièce mesurait presque 10 mètres par 10 mètres, les murs étaient couverts d'un bois sombre, avec des motifs compliqués dessinés en peinture dorée, et quelque superbes gravures faites à même le bois. La seule petite fenêtre était encadrée de rideaux rouges bordeaux, avec quelques détails baroques rouge sang. Un somptueux lit à baldaquin se trouvait juste en face d'un lavabo en marbre blanc, surmonté d'un miroir luisant. Le sol était couvert de riches tapis persans, et au centre de la pièce trônait une petite table circulaire, en bois elle aussi, entourée de deux beaux et confortables fauteuils. Sur cette même table, un bouquet de roses, surmonté d'une petite carte.

Une longue robe blanche et lavande, de la dernière mode, était proprement posée sur le lit, et au sol, une paire de chaussures assorties.

Lolia, abasourdie, s'approcha du bouquet de rose, pris la carte, qui lui était adressée. Elle lut à voix haute:

-C_ette cabine et ces présents sont pour vous, ma chère demoiselle Mazamia. Aussi, veuillez accepter le plus respectueux hommage de votre dévoué;_

_Arsène Lupin._

Elle resta quelques instants figée, complètement immobile, avec ce petit bout de carton entre ses doigts. Tout ceci avait dû lui coûter une véritable fortune! Pourquoi se donnait-il tout ce mal pour une gamine qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et qu'il avait vaguement rencontré dans les rues de Londres? Elle ne comprenait rien à cet étrange, mais néanmoins délicieux, comportement.

Elle posa la carte, pris le bouquet entre ses mains et huma le parfum des roses. Elles étaient écloses, et écarlates, diffusant leur doux parfum presque à deux mètre à la ronde. Elle reposa doucement le bouquet de fleurs sur la table, et s'approcha de la robe. Elle l'effleura sur bout des doigts, et murmura, stupéfaite:

-De la soie? Il a payé une robe en _soie?_

C'était la seconde fois dans sa vie qu'elle touchât un vêtement conçu avec fil aussi fin et doux. La soie était un tissu hors de prix, ce prix surélevée s'expliquant par la dureté d'obtention des fils, du filage, et du tissage tous faits à la main... sans compter la coloration, qui devait être faite d'une manière particulière pour ne pas altérer le fil.

Il avait certainement payé cette petite merveille près de 10 000 voire 13 000 francs germinal!

Elle ne tarda pas une seconde. Elle alla se poster devant le miroir et le lavabo, et se lava consciencieusement. Une fois chose faite elle se déshabilla, et alla enfiler le superbe vêtement que lui avait offert Lupin. Elle retourna devant le miroir, et ouvrit un des placards du lavabo. Il y avait de tout! Serviettes, savon, pinces, peigne…

Sans hésiter, elle prit le peigne, l'humidifia, et se lança dans l'élaboration d'un de ces chignons compliqués mais respectables. Elle batailla longtemps avec ses mèches rebelles, et les pinces, avant de l'emporter haut la main, une demi-heure plus tard.

Puis, une fois prête et dispos elle regarda le résultat, et à vrai dire, elle ne se reconnus même pas... Elle avait l'habitude de voir une gamine à moitié dépenaillée, ou habillée en garçon à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un miroir. Les cheveux emmêlés, sans même une touche féminine sur elle, si ce n'était que le collier au rubis et le bracelet à la clé d'argent qu'elle ne quittait pas.

Là, devant elle, se tenait une jeune femme, un autre pour ainsi dire. Le blanc et le violet lavande semblaient faire ressortir sa peau pâle et ses lèvres carmin. Sa coiffure semblait allonger son visage et la grandir un peu, déjà étant plutôt grande, avec son mètre 70...

Le rubis de son collier étincelait de mille feux, certainement la seule touche de couleur éclatante qu'elle avait sur elle.

Elle alla mettre ses chaussures, puis, fin prête, elle partit à la recherche de sa montre à gousset, qui était restée dans la poche de son costume de tous les jours. Elle fouilla les quatre poches de sa veste bleue, sans succès. Les sourcils froncés, elle se mit à arpenter la pièce, en quête de cette montre, si chère à ses yeux.

Et là, elle se rappela de la montre que Lupin avait sortie de sa poche. Une montre en or, à double cadrans qui pivotait afin de protéger le cadran de verre et les aiguilles, reliée par une petite chaîne en or, cassée au cinquième maillon.

Cette montre-là, c'était la sienne, et il lui avait dérobée. Il était très fort! Elle ne l'avait pas vu faire. Elle constata aussi la disparition du calepin dans lequel elle faisait ses croquis. Elle murmura, surprise:

-La montre à gousset a de la valeur, je le sais par ce que je l'ai fait estimer par un horloger il y a deux ans... Mais le calepin, je ne vois pas en quoi il l'intéresse...

Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net, et précipita son arrivée au restaurant du navire. Elle sortit de sa cabine, verrouilla la porte, pensive, et se dirigea vers le pont, puis vers la grande salle couverte, illuminée et bondée de monde.

Quand elle franchit la porte, elle ne se sentis pas à sa place. Il y avait trop de femmes riches et belles, trop de gentlemans dont les portefeuilles étaient certainement pleins à craquer. Et puis maintenant, sous le regard de tout le monde, elle se sentait ridicule, avec cette belle robe en soie, ces chaussures à petit talons, et son chignon qui lui paraissait pathétique à côté des superbes coiffes qu'affichaient certaines, presque toutes, les dames.

Un magnifique lustre en cristal illuminait les lieux, le sol était couvert d'un immense tapis aux motifs baroques, et les murs étaient peints en une couleur claire. À de nombreux endroits étaient accrochés de beaux tableaux, signés Anonymes.

Un peu hésitante, ses yeux parcoururent l'ensemble de la grande salle, en quête du gentleman qui l'avait conviée à ce repas, sans le trouver. Elle fit quelque pas, lorsque qu'un vieux serveur vint à sa rencontre, un plateau en argent à la main. Il questionna avec un fort accent anglais:

-Miss Mazamia?

Lolia se tourna vers le vieux monsieur, et répondit, polie:

-Oui... C'est moi.

Le serviteur anglais désigna un petit carré de papier sur son plateau, en expliquant:

-Le monsieur de la table, là-bas, vous envoie ceci, avec ses salutations les plus respectueuses.

Il désigna alors une table au fond, où se trouvait assis Arsène Lupin, en train de feuilleter un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir. Elle demanda:

-Quel est le nom de ce monsieur?

Il avait dû donner un faux nom pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle devait absolument le connaître si elle ne voulait pas faire de gaffes. Le serviteur répondit:

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, Miss. Il ne m'a pas donné plus d'indications. Est-ce que je vous libère une table?

Lolia, sans répondre, pris la carte, et lut:

_Je me rassure de voir que cette robe vous sied à merveille. Vous êtes absolument ravissante. Votre dévoué;_

_Arsène Lupin_

Flattée, elle répondit alors au vieux serveur, en désignant le voleur:

-Merci, mais je crois que je vais rejoindre ce monsieur.

-Si tel est votre souhait, Miss.

Sans lâcher son plateau, il conduisit Lolia à la table du jeune homme. Il se posta devant Arsène Lupin qui se leva aussitôt respectueusement. Le vieil anglais déclara pompeusement:

-Monsieur, Mademoiselle Mazamia.

Le serveur s'éclipsa, et Lupin s'inclina légèrement, courtois.

Lolia embarrassée, murmura, les joues grossissantes:

-Voyons, c'est inutile... Je ne suis qu'une...

Jamais deux sans trois, il lui fit un baisemain, qui ne fit qu'agrandir le désarroi de la jeune fille.

Lupin l'invita à s'assoir, chose qu'elle fit sans plus tarder.

Un serveur ne tarda pas à arriver, et questionna aimablement:

-Que désirent monsieur et madame?

Lolia réalisa alors que les gens devaient très certainement les prendre pour un couple de jeunes bourgeois. Le français répondit, guère intéressé par ce qu'il désirait prendre au diner:

-Ce que vous voulez. Tout ce que vous voulez, sauf de la viande.

Il détourna son regard vers le jeune Mazamia, et questionna:

-Cela vous convient-il?

Elle ne sut que répondre dans l'immédiat. Estomaquée, et intimidée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle hocha de la tête.

-Avec un petit blanc sec? Ou du rouge, peut-être? Proposa le gentleman.

Prenant sur elle, la Lolia habituelle, désinvolte et naturelle, repris-le dessus:

-Du rouge, si cela vous convient également.

-Alors va pour une bouteille de rouge, jeune homme! Déclara joyeusement le détrousseur de riches.

Le jeune serveur nota la commande sur un calepin, et s'éclipsa en vitesse. Lolia, dit à son hôte officieux, assez discrètement:

-Mon dieu, Monsieur Lupin... Vous m'offrez beaucoup trop! Je n'ai rien à vous donner, en échange, ou même en remerciements. Une cabine somptueuse, un superbe bouquet de roses, cette magnifique robe et ces chaussures certainement hors de prix, ce repas...

Elle eut un triste sourire, un léger rire, et secoua la tête embêtée:

-Qu'est-ce que je vous apporte?

Il sourit doucement, en faisant glisser le calepin et la montre qu'il avait dérobés à Lolia, une heure auparavant, sur la table, en direction de sa propriétaire:

-L'essentiel c'est que tout cela vous plaise. Et disons que je trouve des informations que je souhaitais connaître...

Elle récupéra le fascicule, indécise, et demanda, en le désignant:

-En quoi quelques griffonnages pourraient vous intéresser?

-J'avoue que je suis curieux de vouloir cerner votre personnalité...

Elle s'offusqua:

-Vous avouez vouloir mieux me cerner? Et moi donc, je ne suis pas curieuse de mieux connaître votre personnage?

-Certes, j'avoue que là vous avez vu juste. Avoua Lupin.

Il semblait désolé, mais en même temps, ses yeux étaient éclairés par la curiosité la plus innocente du monde. Lolia lâcha en levant les yeux au ciel:

-Très bien. Vous connaissez mon nom, donc inutile de le préciser... Je suis née en Normandie, ma mère est Alsacienne, issue d'une riche famille de là-bas, et mon père est écossais. Sa famille a fait fortune dans l'exploitation du charbon dans le nord des terres, il me semble. J'aime lire, danser, écrire, dessiner, chanter, courir, chercher des choses...

- Quelles genres de choses?

-Oh! Tout y passe! Vous savez, mes parents possèdent une très vieille demeure aux environs de Dieppe et ce ne sont pas les cachettes, les châteaux, les catacombes et les passages secrets qui manquent...

-Comme le passage de Thibernesnil?

Il l'avait prise de court. Mais alors complètement de cours. Comment connaissait-t-il cette histoire, qui n'était qu'une rumeur, un racontar courant le long des bars et des cafés Dieppois. Elle murmura, les yeux grands ouverts:

-Comment...

Il eut un sourire innocent, et empreint de cette gentillesse qui devenait limite mauvaise à force. Il fouilla dans une des poches de son veston, et en sortit une grosse clé rouillée. Il la brandit du bout de ses doigts, avec en guise d'explications:

-Vous allez aller à Paris. C'est vous qui me l'aviez déclaré il y a quelques heures, non?

Sans comprendre, elle balbutia, en secouant la tête, ses yeux toujours ouverts en grand:

-Oui, mais je... je ne... comprends pas...

-Cette clé ouvre un appartement situé dans la rue Crevaux, entre l'avenue du Bois-de-Boulogne et l'avenue Bugeaud. Quatrième étage, numéro 8. Je vous l'offre, en échange de quelques informations à propos du passage de Thibernesnil.

Elle fixa le gentilhomme-voleur quelque secondes puis lâcha, incertaine:

-C'est une blague?

-Certainement pas. Assura-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle secoua la tête, en regardant la grosse clé rouillée, qui avait sur elle comme un étrange pouvoir hypnotique, elle balbutia:

-Je ne peux pas accepter... C'est beaucoup trop... Vous ne me demandez rien... Vous comprenez...C'est presque une question de morale...

-De morale? S'enquit Lupin, tout en demeurant calme. Une question de morale sous prétexte que c'est moi, Arsène Lupin l'ennemi numéro 1 de la police française, qui vous fait don de ce présent?

Elle réagit aussitôt:

-Non! Non, bien sûr que non... Mais comprenez... Vous me donnez plus que je puisse vous offrir en retour... C'en est gênant...

-C'est pourquoi je vous demande quelque informations à propos de ce passage. Nous serrons quittes dans ce cas-là.

Elle soupira, puis céda:

-Bien... Que voulez-vous savoir?

-Ce que signifie cette étrange phrase...

-La Hache tournoie dans l'air qui frémit. L'aile s'ouvre et nous mène jusqu'à Dieu. Acheva à sa place la normande.

Le français eut l'air surprit en entendant la jeune fille clamer cette phrase, puis eut à nouveau un sourire:

- En effet, rien de vous n'échappe visiblement...

-Je la connais mieux de quiconque. Sans prétentions, j'ai réussi à retrouver le secret qu'elle refermait depuis des siècles. Un secret perdu mais que personne n'a jamais retrouvé.

-L'entrée du tunnel. Affirma Arsène.

Elle hocha de la tête, puis souris malicieusement:

-Mais il n'empêche que...je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pour quelle raison je vous livrerais ce secret?

Elle avait compris pourquoi il tenait tant à découvrir le sens de cette étrange devinette, et pourquoi il la couvrait sans compter de présents aussi coûteux. C'est par ce qu'il savait où il allait mettre les pieds, le diable d'homme! Le monsieur proposa, en guise de réponse à la question impertinente de la jeune Mazamia:

-Par ce que vous avez besoin de cet appartement sur Paris?

Elle fit, en s'accoudant sur la table, la tête entre les mains, un sourire au coin des lèvres:

-Par ce que vous savez ce qui est en jeu, Monsieur Lupin. Je ne sais pas par quelle diablerie vous savez que le Baron Devanne renferme plusieurs millions de francs, mais il est certain que vous en êtes au courant.

-Le diable n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Affirma-t-il avec un triste sourire. Je dirais plus que c'est l'amitié et la fatalité qui en sont la cause.

Lolia ne compris pas le sens de cette phrase, mais croyez-moi sur parole, si elle en avait compris le sens, bien des choses auraient été éclairées dans cette histoire.

Impassible, elle finit par déclarer:

-On va faire un jeu. Je vous donnerais trois indices. Un toute les 30 minutes. Si vous n'avez pas trouvé la réponse avant... disons minuit, tant pis pour moi, et je ne vous donnerais pas d'indications sur le passage de Thibernesnil.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis demanda:

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

-À vaincre sans périls, on triomphe sans gloire. ''Le Cid'' de Corneille, Acte II Scène 2. Cita alors Lolia, avec un regard empreint de malice.

-Vous voulez corser la partie... pour vous amuser? Fis Lupin, comme désemparé.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas votre terrain de jeu le danger? Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites lors de vos vols, à presque crier sur les toits qui vous allez détrousser? Questionna Lolia, calmement.

Lupin eut un sourire carnassier:

-Très bien... Alors allons-y...

La jeune fille donna son premier indice:

-2-6-12.

Un indice emprunté, certes, mais un indice quand même. Quand on en sait pas à quoi elle fait allusion, cette suite de chiffres est complètement incompréhensible, sans aucun rapport avec la phrase de Henry IV.

Le regard du voleur se perdit sur un détail de la nappe, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il avait la même manie que Holmes, celle de fixer un point bien défini durant le temps de réflexion. Quelques instants plus tard, un peu avant que Lolia donne le nouvel indice, le serveur apporta deux assiettes de légumes et de poisson, et une bouteille de vin rouge.

Le jeune homme commença à manger sans un réel appétit. Lolia elle, mangea volontiers son plat tant qu'il était encore chaud. Elle finit par déclarer, brisant la transe de Lupin, au bout des trente premières minutes:

-Je commence hier, finis dans l'air, et ouvre la liberté.

Elle s'était basée sur une énigme très connue, celle jouant sur un jeu de mots et de lettres, si simple que ça paraissait idiot quand on connaissait la réponse. Elle finit son assiette en même temps que le jeune homme qui ne disait mot, plongé dans une intense cogitation. Elle l'observa tranquillement, puis lui servit un verre de rouge dans son verre à vin. Elle se servit à son tour, et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Le temps s'écoulait doucement pour Lolia, mais pour Lupin, il passait beaucoup trop vite... Il ne lui restait que 1 heure et demie pour trouver la solution... il avait fermé ses yeux pour plus se concentrer

Au bout d'une nouvelle trentaine de minutes, elle conseilla doucement, en ultime indice:

-Visualisez le mot Thibernesnil dans votre tête, et écoutez-moi attentivement: La hache fend l'air qui frémit. L'aile s'ouvre.

Il serra des dents, comme énervé. Il rageait de ne pas trouver, alors que la solution se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il ne se rendit pas compte, la pression peut-être, que Lolia lui avait littéralement donné la réponse dans le dernier indice.

Le temps passait si lentement... Lolia but son premier ballon de rouge. Il ne restait alors que une demie heure, et Lupin n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Exaspérée, elle se servit un nouveau verre et pris son calepins, qu'elle parcourut lentement.

Elle s'étonna de voir qu'elle avait fait énormément de croquis sur le mystérieux petit garçon et le cadavre de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Souvent elle accompagnait ces dessins d'une étrange bague, sertie d'une grosse pierre lisse.

Mais les derniers croquis étaient principalement basés sur le Fantôme de l'Opéra, qui suscitait les rumeurs les plus folles, ces derniers temps à Paris. Il paraissait qu'il hantait les murs de l'Opéra de Paris, justement celui où Lolia se rendait avec sa mère pour aller voir des représentations musicales... Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, ce fameux fantôme... Les rumeurs disaient -et elles étaient arrivées jusqu'en Normandie les rumeurs, pour dire à tel point cette histoire avait de l'ampleur- que c'était un monstre à la peau parcheminée, tendue sur les os de son visage, sans nez, avec des yeux noirs comme la nuit, mais avec une voix, disait-on, en or. On l'accusait de tout, aussi. Quand un vol avait lieu, c'était le fantôme qui l'avait commis. Si quelqu'un disparaissait, c'était aussi le fantôme qui l'avait emmené. On avait même fait porter le chapeau au fantôme pour une pièce expérimentale qui n'a pas connu de franc succès. Un mystère enveloppait cet étrange personnage, et Lolia en était troublée.

Il ne restait que 20 minutes maintenant. Elle avait bu son deuxième verre entre temps...

Ses pensées sur dirigèrent vers Holmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le voir, assis sur son fauteuil, seul dans l'appartement du 221 B Baker Street, qu'il allait enfumer avec ses pipes. Elle le voyait jouer du violon, pensif. Elle entendait la mélodie de là...

Elle consulta l'horloge du restaurant. Il ne restait que 10 minutes.

Elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient les deux dernières personnes présentes dans le restaurant du navire, et qu'un silence complet y régnait.

Elle se mit à fredonner une des musiques qu'elle avait entendue l'autre soir, à la petite représentation de violon au Regent's Park.

5 minutes.

4 minutes.

3 minutes...

2 minutes...

À présent, le ventre de Lolia se tordait dans tous les sens. Et s'il ne trouvait définitivement pas la réponse? Comment ferait-elle à Paris, sans argent, ni logement? Avait-elle commis une erreur en lançant ce dangereux défi au jeune homme.

Plus qu'une minute...

Ce fut alors que Lupin redressa soudain son visage, et ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de cette vie enfantine qui le forgeait de part en part. Il semblait avoir trouvé la réponse:

-Thibernesnil! L'H tournoie dans l'R qui frémit! L'L s'ouvre! Tout y est! Ma main à couper que dans la chapelle du château du Thibernesnil, il y a une inscription donnant le nom du domaine! Il faut faire tourner le ''H'' du mot, faire tourner comme si on déverrouillait une porte le ''R'', et faire comme si on ouvrait une porte le ''L''! C'est ça!

Il se mit à rire joyeusement, d'un rire presque hystérique. Vous savez, cet éclat de rire que l'on laisse échapper quand nous sommes grandement soulagés. Un rire spontané, empreint de joie de de naturel.

-Ha Ha! Et dire que la réponse était là, juste sous mes yeux! Sacré monsieur ce Henry IV!

Lolia souris, soulagée comme jamais. Il avait trouvé la solution, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que tout espoir de survivre à Paris s'envole...

Lupin s'exclama:

-C'était évident! Et j'admets que vos indices m'ont laissé perplexe! Quelle étrange idée de donner cette suite de chiffres, sans la clé même du problème!

Lolia expliqua avec un petit sourire:

-Si je vous avais donné la véritable donnée qu'avait écrite Louis XVI, c'est à dire, Thibernesnil: 2-6-12, vous auriez trouvé dans l'immédiat, et ça aurait été moins captivant.

-Puis votre petite devinette... Très amusante!

Sur ces mots, il but son verre. Puis il versa du liquide dans le verre de Lolia, vide à nouveau. Il prit son verre, et le leva:

-Trinquons à notre petite victoire, Miss Mazamia!

Elle prit son verre et le fit doucement résonner sur l'autre fragile récipient, tandis que Lupin commençait à dire:

-Vous avez gagné un appartement à Paris...

Puis Lolia acheva avec un grand sourire:

-Et grâce à moi vous avez gagné des millions de livres sterling, et plusieurs millions de francs.

Ils burent une gorgée de leurs verres respectifs, en se regardant droit dans les yeux, comme le voulait la tradition, et le respect.

Ce fut ce soir-là, qu'une amitié sans borne, mais pas sans reproches, naquis entre le célèbre gentilhomme-voleur, Arsène Lupin et la jeune, douce et innocente Lolia Mazamia...


End file.
